Because I want You
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Kitty Pryde is stuck in the middle between her childhood best friend and her childhood enemy, what is she going to do?
1. Best Friends Stick Together

I do not own anything in this story besides the idea. All reviews are welcome! =)

Summary- What if Evan, Pietro, and Kitty grew up together? What if they were all best friends at one point? What if only two of the three friends knew why they group really seperated? Kitty Pryde is suck in the middle between her child best friend and her childhood enemy, what is she going to do?

*****

"Hey Evan!" Kitty shouted walking over ot her best friend's locker. Kitty wiggled her way under his arm and smiled greeting him in a hug. She knew he was frustrated and just needed space but this was her you were talking about here.

"Hey Kit-Kat. Did you borrow any money from me?" Evan asked her. She shook her head no and sighed knowing what had happened now. Someone had high jacked his wallet in his locker again.

"Any idea who's like doing this?" Kitty asked. He shook his head this time no like she had just done. The warning bell was heard and they parted ways.

The two shared every secret the other had with one another except for one big secret now both had to keep. They were both mutants and neither knew that the other had the same secret. Kitty had just discovered her powers to phase the night before and Evan had known for about a month now.

Kitty was at her locker later on that day trying to reach the top shelve of her locker to get her science book she needed for after gym. Everytime she thought she had it, her hand would go right through the locker.

"Come on stay solid for one second" she grumbled getting on her tippy toes once more to try and reach the book. She didn't realize two girls from her gym class come up behind her.

"Awe is the poor Kitty-cat having a hard time getting in her locker? Why don't we help you" The two girls pushed Kitty inside the locker, slamming it shut locking it before taking off.

"Hey like let me out of here!" she shouted banging on the metal door of her locker. She couldn't believe that Keira and Sarah had pushed her inside her now locked locker. Well she could, but wished she wasn't.

She gave up after a minute or two later knowing everyone including Evan was in class by now. She'd have to wait until Evan comes looking for her after gym. Her locker wasn't that far from his so she knew he'd hear her.

She thought she heard the noise of a locker opening in the direction she guess that Evan's locker was. "Evan you like out there? Danials if you can like hear me you like better let me out of here!" she shouted beginning to bang on her locker again and tumbled out of the closed locker.

She crashed into something or rather someone, sending them both to the ground. She stared at her hands in shock of what she had just done.

"So-Kitten-finally-got-her-powers-took-long-enough" She looked from her hands to the person she had slammed into. She rolled her eyes and got up, still shaken from what she had just done.

"My name's Kitty Pietro, like get it right!" she said ignoring the comment he made about her getting her powers. She went to storm off when he cut her off from going in front of her.

"Not-so-fast-Kitten" Pietro said smirking knowing she was wasn't getting away that easy. She went to go around him when he side stepped in front of her once again.

She knew this guy had a grudge against Evan even if Evan didn't know just yet. She did NOT need to be put in between this thing.

"Like stop that!" she said trying to go the other way around him but once again he appeared in front of her "How do you like keep doing that?" she growled growing impaint with him

"I'm-like-you-Kitten-just-better-looking-and-faster-of-course" He said in a matter-O-factly voice. She rolled her eyes at the boy but stayed put knowing he'd just cut her off again

"Oh like of course! How could I not know that?" She said rolling her eys putting her hands on her hips. He glared at her seeing that she didn't believe him. For once he was being nice to her and she was blowing him off. He did not like that one bit

"Fine-then-just-watch-this-Kitten"

"It's Kit . . . whoa!" She shouted as she was lifted in a founel created by a running Pietro Maximoff himself. "Like put me down Pietro!" she shouted seeing that he was creating more of a mess around them.

"As-you-wish-Kitten" his voice was heard and the wind stopped causing Kitty to drop to the ground landing hard on her behind. She glared at the silver haired boy and got up storming off forgeting her books as she was off to gym.

He chuckled watching her storm off. It was too easy to get under Kitty Pryde's skin and he loved being the one to do it. He was gone in a flash to get to basket-ball practise and mock Evan Danials, Kitty's best friend. Who he knew was a mutant same as Kitty and himself.

"Come on Evan!" Kitty cheered on her best friend as he played his favorite sport. Basket Ball. She was sitting with Evan's Aunt Ororo and his parents. Her parents weren't very welcoming to her right now.

The game was almost over. Kitty winced seeing Evan be slammed to the ground. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her because she swore she saw spikes coming out of his arms. "Kathrine are you alright?" Kitty jumped at the voice squeaking as she phase a little through her seat.

She turned to see Evan's aunt. She looked Kitty over and noticed that Kitty had been litteraly through the seat, but she didn't look surprise. "I . . . I'm totally like fine" she stuttered trying to keep calm

We heard a cheering and a count down and looked to see Pietro with the ball. He passed it to an open Evan and he shot 3 seconds left in the game. The ball went in the hoop right as the buzzer was heard. Evan's team had won.

"Whooo GO EVAN!" Kitty caught Pietro's stare that were focused on her. She shivered under his graze before he left after the others of the team.

"Would you mind coming with me to go congradulate Evan with me Kathine?" Evan's aunt asks Kitty who smiled and nods. She had phased back through the seat and got up following the woman

"You can like totally call me Kitty if you want Ms. Ororo" Kitty told Evan's aunt as they made their way to the locker room. The woman smiled and nodded

They entered the boys locker room and interrupted a heated agrument between Evan and Pietro. Pietro turned looking at Kitty and smirked looking back at Evan who looked like he wanted to wring Pietro's neck.

Ororo cleared her throat announcing the girls arrival. Evan smiled seeing the two women making Kitty smile too. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck greeting him in a hug

"You were totally amazing out there Ev! You like have to teach me how you made that last shot" Kitty squealed to her friend excited for him and that his team won

"I'm-the-one-who-pasted-it-to-him-Kitten-don't-I-get-a-hug-too" Pietro scoffed at the two, not liking that Evan was getting all the credit, not him.

Evan put Kitty down on the ground and she turned and smiled, as best as she could since she didn't like the kid that much. "You did good too Pietro. Like nice pass" Kitty said cheerful to him. He didn't remove his scowel as he left

Once Pietro was gone Ororo turned to the two teens "Evan I was thinking that maybe you'd like to come back with me if your parents agree." Ororo suggested. Kitty looked at her friend sadly hoping he said no to his aunt. She needed him here not somewhere else.

"Aunty I got it under control" Evan growled, not believing she would bring up his mutation in front of Kitty. He hadn't told her yet afraid she'd run away screaming.

"Appearently you both do not have it under control Evan, or you wouldn't have lost control of both your powers" Ororo said firmly to her nephew and his friend. Evan opened his mouth but then realized she was talking about Kitty and himself not just him

"What do you mean both of us Aunty O?" Evan asked rasing a brow. She hadn't realized that her nephew hadn't known about his friend yet or she would have waited for the girl to tell him first. "What's she talking about Kit-Kat?" he asked turning to his friend who was biting her lip not knowing how to tell him

"I had a nightmare last night and like ended up in the basement, and my sheets were stuck in the ceiling. I like didn't know how to tell you, I don't even know what's going on, just like that I can walk through stuff" Kitty confessed to her friend

He couldn't blame her, she just found out the night before. He had kept his mutation a secret for over a month now. If anything he knew it was her that should be mad at him for not telling her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Kit-Kat. I didn't want you to get up and leave scared, you know?" He said shrugging his shoulders. She nodded she understood and gave him a hug

"Is your mom like having the cook out tonight?" Kitty pulled away asking him. Evan smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and nodded. Kitty was always invited to his family cook outs, maybe cause they concidered her family.

"Yeah, of course Kit-Kat" He said witha huge grin on his face. She smiled and hugged him again. Ororo smiled at the teens and motioned them to follow her out.

They didn't notice Pietro listening in the shadows. It made him sick listening to how close Danials was to Kitty. They acted like the most perfect couple when they weren't and it made him sick to his stomach.

Evan had told his aunt and Kitty that he'd be right back. He rushed to his locker to go get some of the cash that was in his locker, only it wasn't there. He slammed the locker shut frustrated. He turned around hearing something

"What's-the-matter-Danials?" Evan spun around to see Pietro Maximoff. He jumped back not expecting him to be there.

"Where's you come from man?"

"Doesn't-matter-so-what-has-you-so-pissed?" Pietro asks him as if he didn't already know. Evan eyed the guy in front of him. Kitty had warned him over and over that this kid had it out for him but he never believed her. They had been best friends, could he really hate him that much?

"Some punk keeps high-jacking the money I had in my wallet that was in my locker" Evan explained to him

"Here-just-pay-me-back" He said handing him some money making Evan look at him stunned. Kitty must be seeing things cause if you had it out for someone said person would not be giving that person money

"Thanks man. I'll pay you back later" Evan said putting it in his pocket

"Danials, you like coming?" A girl's voice was heard at the end of the lockers. The boys turned to see Kitty at the end of the row of lockers

"Hey-Kitten-how's-it-going?" Pietro smirked flirting with the petite girl. Kitty rolled her eyes at his attempt of starting a conversation with her. She just wanted to leave and get to the Evan's cook out.

"My name's like Kitty. When will you like get it right?" Kitty growled at Pietro. Evan could feel the tention and walked over to Kitty waving to Pietro as he pulled Kitty with him

"I'll-get-it-right-when-you-admit-you-like-me-calling-you-Kitten" They heard Pietro shout behind them as they left. Evan laughed seeing his best friend turn a deep red as they walked away from the school.

"Evan I really think you need to come to the institute with me and learn to control your powers." Ororo whispered to her nephew while waiting for the food to be ready. Kitty was inside getting the plates and cups.

"I'm not leaving Kitty here to fend for herself Aunty. Best friends don't do that, and with her just finding out she's a mutant only makes my decision more final" Evan said firmly making his choice known. Ororo didn't realize he thought she was asking him to leave the girl behind when she was in fact a mutant herself

"Evan I'm . . ." Ororo trailed off. She looked up to see Kitty standing at the door, the girl's eyes were filled with tears. How much had she heard?

"Uh, like my mom just texted me. She wants me home, like, now. Sorry but I, like, have to go Evan" Kitty stuttered wiping her eyes. Evan opened his mouth to say something to stop her but nothing came out. He reached out for his friend to explain but she turned and ran off

Evan knew it was best for Kitty to cool down so he had dinner with his family but she never left his thoughts. "You should probably think about packing your things soon Evan" his mother said while gathing the dishes

"I'm not leaving ma. I can't do that to Kitty, you didn't see her earilier." Evan said sadly to his family. Ororo sighed and smiled taking her nephew's hand but he pulled it back like he had been burned

"Child, I would never ask you to leave the girl. She's like you and I, she's a mutant who has yet to learn to control her gift. She's welcomed to come too" Ororo explained. Evan couldn't believe this. His parents were shipping him off, and Kitty too.

He's going to loose all his friends, if he didn't already loose Kitty. He got up and stormed to his room and slammed the door grabbing his board and taking off to go catch his theif. He tried calling Kitty, but she wasn't answering.

"Call Kitty" his parents said in unison. They both knew when Evan was upset she was the one that was needed. It didn't hurt them, they were happy to know their son had someone he could relay on.

*****  
"Hello?" Kitty answered her phone with a sniffel. She wiped her tears and sat up on her bed. It was Evan's mother. She dropped the phone and took off not caring what she was wearing or that her hair was still wet from her shower.

She quickly tied it in a messy ponytail as she raced down stairs. Her parents could care less if she left so she just raced out the door to go find her best friend. She knew where he was. He was pulling a classic Evan Danials right now.

She arrived at the school to find that the door were already open. Not a good sign right there. A gust of wind hit Kitty and she shivered as she entered the school. She instantly regretted not taking a jacket or taking a minute to find decent clothes.

She heard shouting and peeked around the corner and saw Evan behind a barrior of spikes and . . . she squinted to see that the other person was Pietro.

She gasped seeing spykes pointing out of Evan's arms. Her eyes widend at her best friend, not out of fear but out of shock. She didn't know that was his mutation. She felt another gust of wind and was picked up and found herself pressed against a locker face to face with Pietro

"Hello-again-Kitten" Pietro said grinning at her. She looked between the boys. Evan was nervous, she could tell from his facial expression. It didn't register that Pietro had opened Evan's locker by now

"Pietro what are you like . . ." She started to ask, but she didn't get a chance to get an answer because she was shoved inside and the door was slammed in her face

"Later-Kitten" He said and was in front of Evan once more. Kitty was banging on the locker door yelling to be let out

"Let her out man!" Evan shouted now the worry filling him knowing his friend was there and this guy had them both wrapped around his finger

"No-I-think-I-won't-do-that-just-yet" He said looking as if he was thinking about it. He was now behind Evan's barrior "You-really-thought-that-could-stop-me?" he said and just laughed and was off again and the spikes were gone.

Evan knew he was gone once the wind died down. Kitty came tumbling out of the locker with an 'umph' as she landed at his feet. They didn't have time for words since police were now surrounding them.


	2. Catching The Wind

_**I do not own anything but the idea of the story. Thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter. Glad you all liked it hope I don't disappoint anyone is with this chapter**_

_**Enjoy!**_

*******************

They arrived at the institute together. Evan's things were already in his room since he didn't take anything back with him last time he was there. It was only for the weekend because his parents needed his aunt to watch him.

"Here we go Kit-Kat" He said as he squeezed her hand out of comfort. Her parents were ecstatic that she was offered a new home and school. That not only angered Evan, but disgusted him to no end. How could two parents turn their back on their child because they were different? He got out of the car first and let Kitty out after him. He took her bags from the trunk of his parent's car and walked behind her as they came to the school doors. This was their deal with the police. They'd come here and start over instead of juvie for thief and breaking into the school.

The door opened to reveal a red head, Evan knew as Jean Grey. She smiled and moved to the side letting the two friends inside. "Your rooms are all set. Scott can take those to your room, Kitty. Evan, I'm guessing you know where your room is?" Jean explained to the two. The two nodded and Evan handed Kitty's bags over to Scott as they were off

"Thank Jeanie" Evan said before he was off to go check out his old room. His mother had said she'd send the rest of his things sometime this week. He only packed what he knew he'd need. Two weeks worth of clothes, basket ball, and his skateboard.

*****

Two days later Kitty was wondering around the institute, curiosity getting the best of her. Evan had warned her she'd get lost, she should have listened to him. She ended up somewhere, she silently thanked the lord when she noticed a door with a sign with the words 'Evan's Room' on it.

She just phased inside, and just her luck he was awake too. He hadn't noticed her yet since his back was turned facing her. "You got lost again didn't you K-Girl?" He spoke out. She giggled, of course he knew she had gotten lost. She had gotten lost three times now, and always ended up at his room.

"Like, how'd you know?" She laughed out as he turned around. She walked over to him and greeted him in a hug like they always do when they greet each other. He'd pick her up off the ground, mostly because her being so short.

When it was an excited hug, on his part, he'd spin her around. People that really didn't know them took it as more than just Evan and Kitty being Evan and Kitty. Of course any boy that remotely liked Kitty, or any girl that liked Evan, took it as a warning to back off.

At their old school Kitty was known as Danial's girl, but she didn't actually _know_ that, even though he had. He didn't care much, if it kept the jerks away from her, he was fine. The door opened and the two turned to look at who was at the door. Evan put Kitty down seeing that it was Jean and Scott. "What's up?" he asked wrapping his arm around Kitty in a friendly manner

"Just wanted to see if you were ready for your game? Coach wants to see you there to see if you have what it got to be on the team" Scott told the duo what the professor had told him. The professor had made sure that he was on the basket ball and he was a shoe in because of his record at his last school

"I didn't know there was a game tonight?" Kitty voiced Evan's own question. She would have been the first to know if Evan had a game. It was his first game at Bayville and all, he would have told her first.

"Last minute game I think. You're facing your old school." Scott told them and they nodded. They looked at each other nervously, knowing a certain silvered haired boy was on that same team "Come on, or we're going to be late." Scott said leaving the room with Jean. They nodded and Evan grabbed his gym bag as he lead Kitty out of his room

*****

Evan and Kitty were waiting for the other school to arrive outside while Scott and Jean were close by if trouble were to come. They watched as the bus arrived and the students started to come out. The last off the bus was no other than Pietro Maximoff himself. The two glared as he smirked seeing them. He walked over to them in no time at all. He appeared next to Kitty wrapping an arm around her while he pushed Evan to the ground

"Nice-to-see-you-again-Kitten-can't-say-the-same-to-you-though-Danials" Pietro said smirking at Kitty, while not even glancing at Evan. Kitty rolled her eyes and phasing out of his grasp and went to Evan's side.

"Leave me alone Pietro" Kitty growled at the silver haired boy. He just chuckled and appeared in front of her picking her up

"Wow-Kitten's-got-her-powers-and-claws-now" Pietro taunted. She went to hit him but he was already behind her and pushed her only to wrap his arm around her waist turning her around so it looked like he was dipping her

"Why don't you just, like, leave me there to totally, like, take the blame Pietro?" Kitty asked him glancing at Evan as he got to his feet.

"Like-I-was-hanging-around-Kitten-if-you-weren't-locked-up-I-would-have-taken-you-too" Pietro confessed to the girl, but she knew he was lying through his teeth. Kitty rolled her eyes at him looking away

"So you're, like, admitting you're the one that was taking everyone's cash and stuff?" Kitty questioned the boy, making Pietro laugh as both teens listened to him

"You-know-it-Kitten" He said smirking, looking back on the night he framed the two "You-know-you-looked-really-hot-all-soaking-wet-Kitten" He said, then licked his lips looking her over. He smirked as he started leaning in, but she just pushed him back

"Let me, like, go!" Kitty shouted. She knew she easily could have phased, but there was people near by and she, nor Evan, could risk it, but Pietro was all for it. Pietro only saw Kitty, acting like Evan was nowhere near by. He knows it'll be a matter of time before she gives in to him.

"Not-a-chance-Kitten"

"She said let her go Maximoff" Evan growled, now up on his feet in a fighting stance. He hated how Pietro was man handling Kitty, and it was coming to an end he decided. Everyone knew he was overprotective of Kitty, and Pietro loved to use that against Evan every chance he got.

"What'cha-gonna-do-'bout-it-Danials?" He taunted holding Kitty tightly to him. Evan was seeing red and was about to attack. Kitty still struggled to go get out of his hold on her own, she didn't want Evan to do something stupid.

_'Evan don't, Scott and I will take this. Just get Kitty' _He knew it was Jean's voice in his head, so he calmed down a bit. He nodded to Kitty and she phased out of Pietro's arms and ran over to Evan while he was in shock. No one was around any more so they were free to fight back now. Pietro was hit from behind by Scott's laser eyes. Evan had Kitty behind him and spikes ready. He was in full out protect-Kitty-mode.

"Is-that-all-you-got?" Pietro's voice was heard all around them. Kitty and Jean's hair was flying everywhere as Pietro passed by them. They started to run not wanting something to happen to the school when everyone was inside. Pietro just followed. The hid behind flip over cars, which were turned over by Pietro's wind he left behind as he ran.

"Jean, he can't run if he's not on the ground!" Scott yelled over to Jean who understood. She picked up Pietro with her powers. Kitty watched intensely. She didn't like the kid, but he didn't deserve to get majorly hurt either.

"I can't hold him" She gasped and Pietro took advantage of being in flight now. He created a twisted from running in a circle. Kitty shield her eyes as dust raised from the ground, Evan copied her motion.

"Hold-this-Baby!" He shouted above the winds of his twister. Scott thought quick and looked at the younger teens. They knew this kid the best, they would be their only hope. He spied Kitty's reactions since Pietro came off the bus, their was something there, and he was the only one to notice.

"Kitty distract him. Evan spike up" Scott shouted over the winds. They nodded to him understanding what they needed to do. Kitty went to leave when Evan caught her wrist. She looked back at him confused. They had a job to do, why was he putting it on hold?

"Careful Kit-Kat" Evan mouthed knowing she wouldn't hear him. She nodded and he hesitated before letting her go. She got up and struggled to get close to the twister that Pietro had created

"Come on Pietro! I'm, like, right here come and, like, get me!" Kitty screamed to the heavens. Pietro's laughter was heard over the winds again and Kitty bit her bottom lip. Evan wanted so badly to just go out there and pull her back, but he needed to make sure the town was safe.

"You-got-it-Kitten!" Pietro's voice was heard through the wind. Before Kitty knew it, she was swept up by the twister. She opened her eyes to see Pietro holding her still running. Scott had to hold Evan back from running and ruining everything.

"Kitty!" Evan yelled seeing his best friend be sucked up by Pietro's twister. He looked over to see Scott aiming his visor getting ready to shoot. "What? Man are you nuts? You'll hit Kitty!" He shouted angrily at him. Scott looked at him emotionless.

"It's a chance we have to take Danials. Kitty knew what she was getting herself into when she went out there. Our goal here is to protect the city" Scott shouted to the blond boy. Evan couldn't believe he was purposely putting Kitty in danger like that!

"Scott" Jean said, but was ignored. Evan silently thanked her for making an effort. He just couldn't believe Scott was suppose to be the leader, and he's endangering one of his team mates.

"Stay focused Danials! Be ready to spike him to the wall" Scott ordered Evan. Was he nuts? When Kitty is away from Pietro she's going to fall and get hurt, and he wants him to just let that happen? No way!

_'I'll catch her Evan' _Jean voice, again, was heard in his smiled and nodded thanking Jean once again. Why can't she be the leader of the group, he thought to himself. He knew she heard that from the smile that played on her lips

"NOW!" Scott yelled as he lasered Pietro and Kitty, making Evan quickly move to get a better shot and spike Pietro to the wall. Jean came through and caught Kitty with her powers and lowered her over near Evan.

Kitty was unconscious from the hit and was laying on her back. Evan quickly went to her aid. He tossed Scott the recorder that was in his pocket that would prove his and Kitty's innocence. He cradled Kitty's petite frame in his arms while Scott and Jean confronted Pietro

"Come on Kit-Kat wake up. Come on K-Girl, just show me those baby blues of yours" Evan pleaded to his best friend. A smiled appeared on Kitty's lips and her eyes fluttered open. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding once he saw her blue eyes. What they didn't notice was that, Pietro as well, let out a breath seeing Kitty wake up.

"What'd I like miss?" She whispered looking up at him. He chuckled and hugged her tighter, then helped her to her feet. But she wasn't quite strong enough to stand on her own so Evan piggy-backed her. He didn't care, she was light as a feather for him. The four left the scene, and Pietro with their proof with him. They returned home and Evan brought Kitty to her room then went to him own wiped out.


	3. Sheila Like You

_**Glad everyone liked the last chapter and thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to know that people like my story. Sadly I don't own anything, just the idea of the story. Reviews are welcome like always! Enjoy =)**_

_*****************************_

Evan had gotten an assignment to video record his life. He saw Kitty at her locker and was about to walk away, but saw Pietro from a distance watching her. He had transferred to Bayville as well. Evan hid behind a locker and turned on his camera.

"That is my best friend Kitty Pryde. I pretty much grew up with this girl. We both just recently transferred here. Lets see what Kit-Kat is doing?" Evan's voice was heard as he recorded Kitty. Some other guy came up to Kitty and spooked her, making her drop her books.

He watched as the guy picked them up and handed them to her. He couldn't quite hear them but she was blushing like crazy. Evan noticed the look of pure jealousy on Pietro's face and smirked. He was liking this as much as Evan was.

At one time the three of them had been friends. Kitty thinks he and Evan just got in a really bad fight, but the truth was said fight was over . . . "So I hope to see you at rehearsal, I'm sure you'll get the part." The kid Jason said as Evan glared at him as he left and Kitty looked star struck.

He was about to leave knowing he was pushing his luck every second he stayed longer. He accidentally slammed the locker that he had been hiding behind, blowing his cover

"Danials? Like what's up with the camera?" She said stalking over to him. He knew a pissed off Kitty wasn't someone you wanted to meet so he booked it out of there before she could come over to him.

******  
At the institution Evan had accidentally made more trouble for them. He had recorded Logan at the institute and Sabertooth, Logan's half brother, had taken his camera. Evan knew Kitty was practicing her part in some play, he had a plan.

"Hey Kit-Kat wanna go somewhere you won't bug everyone?" Evan asked seeing her walking his way with ear phones in her ears. She playfully hit him in the arm and nodded laughing as they left. Kitty drove one of the mini bikes with Evan on his skateboard behind her.

"Come on Kit-Kat just let loose, it's just you and me here." He said holding up the camera recording his friend as she glared at him before turning on the music and started dancing.

"Why don't you, like, put down the camera and totally join me Ev?" Kitty shouted over the music to her friend. He shrugged, turned off the camera and putting it in Kitty's bag before joining her. He took her hand spinning her as they danced.

The two danced together, but Evan kept an eye on their surrounding knowing something was going to happen. "Kitty phase." Evan whispered in her ear suddenly. She looked confused but phased them like he had asked.

Seconds later Sabertooth went right through them. He looked dazed for a moment, but was on his feet in no time. He lunged at them again, only Evan pushed himself and Kitty out of the way. Sabertooth was about to lunge again but was tackled by Wolverine.

The two tussled until Evan knocked him unconscious with one of his larger spikes. Kitty was still on the ground in shock. She hadn't expected an attack. She knew that Evan had known, he planned it, she knew _that_ for a fact.

Logan scowled them for being reckless and stupid before he ordered them home. Only he was making them walk back to the institute. Evan took his camera and the two were on their way home while Wolverine dealt with his half brother.

"I, like, can't believe you Evan!" Kitty shouted after a few minutes of silent walking. Evan didn't see why she was upset. They had caught the bad guy and survived.

"What did I do Kit-Kat?"

"You . . . you used me so you could play hero! Is this your way of, like, fixing something? All you, like, did was use me as a way to, like, lure the dude out!" Why did it have to sound bad when Kitty said it? He thought it was a great, fool proof, plan at first. She had to say it like she did, didn't she?

"Well man, when you put it like that . . ." He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck as they continued walking. Kitty ignored him though and sped up her walking. Evan groaned knowing she was mad at him and tried to catch up to her.

When they returned Kitty told the professor she wanted to let off some steam and go out in the town. Of course he let her, Evan thought. He was sent to his room for putting himself and Kitty in danger.

It was getting dark and Kitty, still not familiar with the town just quite yet, took a wrong turn and ended up in an ally. She stopped seeing she had come to a dead end. She shivered from the cold, having forgot her jacket. She turned to leave but only made it to the end before she could see a few drunks coming her way.

She had seen them earlier when she was looking at a small clothing store. She was paralyzed when they spotted her. She ran down the side walk once they called over to her. She took another wrong turn, out of fear from hearing them not far off from her. She always had Evan with her, so she followed him when danger was around. Every time she was alone she'd take a wrong turn, every time, and she cursed herself for doing it once again.

She made the mistake of looking back and she froze seeing them not far behind her. She ran right into a someone and fell back, but was caught by two strong arms. Kitty looked up to meet a pair of hazel eyes.

"Stand behind me, love" The stranger told her. Kitty listened to him and moved behind the man. She noticed how he was gripping something in his hand. It was a lighter with a blue shark on it. She watched as the drunks came closer to her and who ever this guy was.

"Oh no." Kitty breathed out seeing that they were out numbered even with her power she couldn't risk exposing herself in front of this man unless it was life or death.

"We got a problem here, mates?" The man asked completely blocking the drunks view of Kitty. Kitty was grateful for once that she was small in height. This man hovered over her in height and it wasn't hard to block the drunks view of her.

"We just want the bitch!" One of the drunks shouted over to them. Kitty cringed and gripped the back up the man's jacket. She watched as the lighter flickered open and a flame appeared.

"I don't think the Shelia likes ya too much. Sorry mates, better luck next time. Now scat all of ya, before I roast all of ya behinds." He warned and Kitty saw the flame grow. She knew then that this man was a mutant. He could control fire.

"Whats the little lighter gonna do?" One of the drunks laughed but Kitty closed her eyes not wanting to see any longer. The drunks were just asking to be burned to death.

"The little lighter is gonna do this mate." The man said as the flame grew and he held it up and the men ran off thinking he was going to throw it at him. Once they were gone he closed his hand shut, and the flame was gone.

He turned around to see the girl he had just saved. Her eyes were still closed and he smirked lifting up her chin with his knuckle so she was looking at him. He chuckled seeing that she still hadn't opened her eyes

"Are they, like, gone?" Kitty asked the man. He chuckled again as she slowly opened one eye then the other slowly after. He nodded to the girl and took her hand, kissing her knuckles

"I'm St. John Allerdyce, but me pals calls me Pyro." He introduced himself to her. She giggled and blushed knowing why he had that nick name. She smiled at him after her giggling stopped.

"Kitty Pryde. Nice to, like, meet you, John" She introduced herself to him. He winced at his name. He would have thought she'd call him Pyro, not John. No one really called him John anymore. He had just told her his real name to be polite.

"Same here Shelia. Why don't Ah take ya home?" Kitty nodded, but frowned taking a glance behind the John. Her eyes widened seeing what was flying at them

"Look out!" She shouted as she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist and he held onto her, suddenly a brick went right through them. He wanted to be sick from a feeling that happened in him when the brick went through him.

He knew now that this girl was a mutant too. She was the same as him, an outcast. She was different then everyone else on earth, but just like others too. She was one in million to him.

She pulled away and he refocused and turned around flame in hand and flamed the drunk who had thrown the brick at them. She gasped and looked away not wanting to see the burning flesh, let alone smell it.

"Lets get outta here, Love" He said taking a hold of her hand and they ran. They ran to the park because neither knew where they could go. So they just made a run for it to the park. They heard cruisers coming and just ran like hell. Kitty was leading the way, but John spotted a bush and pulled her back covering her mouth as they hid.

A few cops ran right passed them, but still they hadn't moved from behind the bush. John still had his hand over her mouth and she was pressed up against him. Kitty, after another minute took out her cell phone.

_'Need help at park don't tell any1.' _She texted to Evan and it was a few minutes before she had gotten a reply.

_'On my way.'_ Kitty knew she was going to never hear the end of this. What were you thinking going alone? Why wouldn't you have called me? Why did you run? Kitty could see it now, Evan's head exploding with worry. John and Kitty just waited behind the bush for about 20 minutes. Neither would break the silence that had taken over. "Kitty?" A voice was heard. Her head shot up and she looked passed the bush and shot up and ran into her best friend's arms.

"I'm so totally sorry." Kitty sobbed. Evan noticed the man that was with his friend and glared. What exactly did Kitty get herself into?

"What happened Kit-Kat?" She looked at him and bit her lips not sure how to tell him. She looked back at John who shrugged.

"Stupid me, like, got lost. I, um, got into some trouble and Pyro here came to my rescue. Only the cops don't see it like that." Kitty said looking between John and Evan. She had noticed how John winced every time she said his name and knew he'd rather be known as Pyro to others.

"I'm taking you home. Come on Kitty." Kitty smiled weakly and waved to John as Evan was dragging her away to go back to the institute. John smirked and saluted her back before heading the other way.

Kitty bit her lip and stopped. The boy had just saved her and was wanted by the cops because of her. The least she could do was offer him a home right?

"Evan wait." Kitty said turning around to see John walking away "Hey, Pyro come home with us! I'm, like, sure Professor Xavier would let you stay. Free food and everything too. Please, it would mean a lot to me." Kitty said to Pyro who was thinking about her offer

"Sure love, why not? Living with a Shelia like you would be heaven on earth." John said jogging up to them. He wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulders making Evan's glare increase as the three left.

_*******************_

_**Hope nobody minds the quick updates lol I have the whole story written out already lol If you know me, which alot of you don't, anywho is you do you would know that John was going to come in sooner or later lol. Hope nobody minds me making Pyro an X-Men **_

_**Bella3 *Waves***_


	4. Ice Cubes?

_**Thanks for the reviews on the lastest chapter. Glad everyone enjoyed it. I do not own X-men evolution if I did there would have been Kyo scenes and a Kietro romance lol Reviews are welcome of course!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_*************************************_

Evan opened the door to the Xavier mansion with a scowl on his face. Amara Aquila and Jubilation Lee were coming down the front stair case. Amara smiled seeing Evan coming in, but it quickly faded when Kitty Pryde came in behind him with some other guy around Evan's age maybe a year older.

Something about the new guy showed interest to Amara, but she brushed it off as just his looks. She had acquired a small crush on the spike-boy. Her only problem was his best friend. Kitty was always with him or he was worrying about where she was and if she was alright.

"Uh, hey Evan" Amara stuttered to the boy, who waved quickly to her before leaving the room. At least he noticed her, right? Amara frowned and turned to Kitty sending her a death glare.

"So uh Kitty, who's this?" Jubilee asked elbowing her friend in the side seeing the glare she was sending the other girl. She personally didn't have a problem with Kitty, but her best friend did. She knew Amara liked Evan, but _everyone_ knew Evan only had eyes for Kitty.

"Oh sorry, like, this is Pyro. Evan's going to ask the professor if Pyro can, like, stay or not" Kitty explained smiling, completely oblivious to the fact that the girl made of Magma hated her guts at the moment.

"Hello Shelia's" John greeted each girl. "And what names were blessed enough ta be graced on ya" He asked smirking as they blushed. He liked seeing how he affected the ladies. It was like a game to him. See how many girls he can make blush in a day.

"I'm Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee. Everyone else does" Jubilee introduced herself to John first. He shook hands with Jubilee first then moved in front of a still blushing Amara, but she couldn't help it. No matter how much she tried to make the heat from her cheeks disappear, they wouldn't.

"And you are love?" John asked hovering over Amara. She barely came up to his shoulder and he loved that. He hated tall girls, he preferred them around Amara or Kitty's height.

"A . . . Amara Aquila" She stuttered only to blush more and look away from John. Something about him made her really nervous. He smirked seeing how nervous the girl was. He loved it! He knew her mutation had something to do with fire. He could feel the fire running through her veins. He loved her blush and could feel her trying to control it, but he wouldn't have that. He had better control, so she stayed blushing. He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and smirked looking up at her. She wasn't looking at him anymore, but the blush was still there

"Nice ta meet ya, love" He purred to her, not letting go of her hand as he straightened up. Kitty rolled her eyes and looked away wondering where Evan was.

"Hey!" Evan angrily shouted coming back to the group. Kitty went to him seeing that he was pissed. He didn't like John at all for some reason, and seeing Amara with him didn't help. Evan, much to Amara's displeasure, already thought of her as a little sister.

Evan and Amara had clicked, sibling-wise, once he arrived to the school. He thought of her as a little sister that he never had before. Only she had a crush on him and didn't think of him like he thought of her. Once Amara heard Evan, she pulled away from John like he had burnt her. (no pun intended) John glared at Evan and Amara looked away not wanting to meet Evan's own glare at Pyro

"Like, he was totally just introducing himself to her Ev. Nothing to. like, flip your lid over or anything" Kitty said waving her hand around rolling her eyes. Amara knew better then to think Kitty Pryde was sticking up for her, she was sticking up for Pyro if anyone.

To Amara, Kitty was blind to the fact that Evan Danials thinks of her more than just a best friend. No, Kitty goes for the bad boys. Amara had heard about how Pietro and Kitty were interacting the last time they saw each other.

He flirted with her and she flirted right back. He got distracted by her and Scott knew that. He used that fact to capture Pietro and stop him from destroying the city. Jean had told her that on accident when they were training together.

"Logan wants you, Bobby, Sam, and Jubes ready for training in ten Amara" Evan said firmly gritting his teeth. His glare never left John's though. Amara looked between the boys once more before leaving with Jubilee to go get ready and get the boys

"Like, green isn't your color Ev. I'll, like, totally show you around Pyro if you, like, want" Kitty said turning to face the other boy. His glare was long gone and was replaced with a smirk. He tilted his head to the left and looked at Evan then looked Kitty over once.

Evan clenched his fist to his sides watching as Pyro's eyes lingered longer then they should have on Kitty's body. He wanted to kill the guy once he saw him lick his lips as his eyes lingered on her lips. Kitty shivered under Pyro's gaze. She knew he was just doing it to piss off Evan, but it made her self conscious having him look at her like that. She knew she was a deep red and saw Pyro chuckle a bit.

"That sounds just amazing, love" He said letting his arm hang over her shoulders as he guides her out of the room, leaving Evan there alone.

*******

"AMARA!" A voice was heard returning Amara from her thoughts. She had been day dreaming of Evan saying Kitty had nothing on her and he wanted her to be his. But that's all it ever will be, a silly dream.

"Huh?" Amara was pushed to the ground and there was new weight on top of her. She opened her eyes to see a red Sam Guthrie smiling down at her. She blushed and looked away but sneaked a glance with a smirk up at him.

"Ya alright Amara?" He asked her. She nodded as he got to his feet. He reached out a hand and helped her up from the ground. Sam looked up at the last second and saw one of Wolverine's laser paint ball guns

"Ya, I think I . . . Whoa" Amara said out of breath but was cut off by Sam pulling her against him. She noticed how much taller he was than her. She hadn't noticed that before

"Come on, we got to get to the finish line before they do" Sam said taking the girl's hand and pulling her behind him as he took off running.

******

Meanwhile, Bobby was ice boarding down a ramp he made with Jubilee holding onto him from behind. Bobby had made sure that the ramp went all the way to the finish line.

"Whoohoo!" Jubilee yells excited as the wind blow through her hair. Bobby smiles looking back at her once, before returning his attention to where he was ice-boarding.

"Watch this Jubilee" He says holding up his hand and makes a loop on the ice ramp. "Hold on Jubes!" Bobby shouts as they get closer. Jubilee squeaks and holds onto his tighter.

"Bobby Drake!" She screams as they go upside down. He just laughs as she clings to him for dear life. Bobby's not paying attention enough to notice the two were not alone anymore.

"Amara baby, will ya do the honors?" Sam asks Amara as they're running below the ice ramp. Amara grins evilly knowing what he was asking her to do. They stop once they get far enough and Amara points her hands to the ramp above them

"Tell me when Cannon-boy?" Amara says with a giggle as she gets ready. Sam watches where Jubilee and Bobby would appear. He sees them appear, both laughing not knowing what was about to happen to them.

"Now Magma!" Sam yells as Amara flames up and melts Bobby's ramp, making a big gap in between one end and the other that they were on. Amara returns to her normal form in her new recruit uniform, and giggled knowing they haven't noticed yet. Sam chuckles as he grabs her hand again and they run off to finish the course.

Bobby looks back at a laughing Jubilee and smiles back at her. She looks past her best friend and her eyes widened in fear and she pointed ahead of them. "Bobby look!" She screams out. Bobby turns around to see the gap, but it was too late.

They went flying mid-air and landed into a tree. Amara and Sam heard their screams and hunched over in laughter. They knew they'd be watching there backs for the rest of the week, but it was worth it.

After a few minutes they were still laughing. "Samuel Guthrie and Amara Aquila you two are sooo dead!" Jubilee screams from a distance. The two look at each other with fear and amusement combined. Bobby and Jubilee were coming and coming fast. Sam made a quick decision and pulled Amara to him and the two were off. He cannon balled them away from the angry iceman and Jubilee.

*******

"Well, like, here's your room. You'll be rooming with Bobby Drake. The professor wants you and him especially to totally be friends since your, like, powers are, like, exactly totally opposites" Kitty said opening the door letting John inside behind her. John poked his head inside and looked around with no interest.

"What's his power, love? Water?" He said with a chuckle knowing not even water could stop him, only delay him for a moment. He came fully in the room and continued to look around, still no interest played in his eyes.

"Nope, like, he can totally create and control ice" Kitty told him. Pyro hid his fear very well at Kitty's words. Ice wasn't just frozen water, it could freeze fire as well. He shivered at the thought of his fire freezing, he already hated the kid he was suppose to room with.

"Big whoop, love. What is he going ta hit me with? Ice cubes perhaps?" He said jokingly making her giggle. She knew it wasn't right to laugh, but it was kind of funny Kitty decided.

"Actually, like, look out the window" Kitty said looking out the bedroom window Pyro nodded and walked over to the balcony window and his jaw dropped seeing the giant ice ramp outside.

"Bloody hell" He cursed under his breath in surprise. Kitty giggled seeing his expression as she wiggled her way in front of him. She still wasn't use to how hott his body temperature is. "I'm sure the iceman and I will be fine, Shelia. Don't worry that beautiful little head of your, eh love" Kitty smiled and nodded. He kissed her head then her hand making her blush and giggle. She said her good bye and phased out of his room.


	5. Where's Pietro?

_**I do not own anything except the idea**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'll be more careful to reread my chapter better, with the help of my beta of course. She rocks and knows who she is lol. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

******************************************************

Kitty had finally gotten to find her way around after another week. Figures that when she does achieve this, her and everyone else are sent to some boot camp. Just her luck, the brotherhood is coming too.

Now here, both her and everyone else were listening to our coach blab about something and another. "Welcome to Iron back survival camp. The name you won't soon forget. Now here we have a young man Scott Sumners" the coach began

"Summers" Scott corrected, but was ignored as the coach went on. He started talking about how high up Scott was on his favorite list, Kitty decided to zone it out. Scott had been chosen to be group leader and we all have to listen to him. That's going to go over well with the brotherhood.

Once they were dismissed Kitty sat down on her luggage bag "I'm like going to be dead in two days" she complained looking at her friends

"What about me? I'm a city kid" Evan complained next looking down at his best friend before Kurt stepped in. He, and everyone else of the X-Team, hated this idea.

"Vhat did ve ever do to deserve this?"

"Ah'm going A.W.O.L.L. Anyone know how ta hot wire a school bus" Rogue says as she picks up her bag and turns to leave, but Scott puts his hand on her shoulder stopping her

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down privet. C'mon, we're not washing out in front of the whole school. Besides Professor X endorses this place" Scott says trying to show the bright side

"Yeah, at least he gave us a choice. Survival training here or with wolverine" Jean puts her two cents in. No one looks amused. She shivered, the idea of survival camp with Wolverine was torture. They all agreed on that.

"Some choice" Rogue says with her arms crossed over her chest as she's looking at the three behind her. Kitty and Evan both on her left side nod in agreement

"Come on, we can do this" Scott says before they all grumble as they pick up their things and start to walk away. The brotherhood grumbles, not liking the idea of Scott Summers being in charge of them. They hated the idea.

******

Kitty and Evan watched as Lance Alvers and Scott ran one of the obstacle courses. Lance caused a small quake and Scott fell in the river. "Hey that cheating chum" Evan growls as he begins spiking up his arm getting ready to pop his raft

"Evan don't. He's, like, totally not worth it. Remember, we _promised_ not use any powers out here?" Kitty reminded her friend placing her hand in his in a comforting way. He huffed. He really wanted to pop that guys raft for cheating.

"That guy needs his boat _popped_" Evan growled, not wanting to give in so quickly to Kitty. She sighed and just squeezed his hand comfortably. He just glared at the scene before him in the water.

"Scott's, like, cool. He'll totally handle it like a group leader should" Kitty said trying to convince her friend. Evan rolled his eyes and the two watched Lance and Scott once again. They saw a red beam and Lance's raft flip over sending him in the water.

"Or not" Kitty giggled, Evan joining her in a chuckle. Scott high-jacket Lance's raft and finished the race. Kitty and Evan started cheering and jumping excitedly.

"I-don't-see-why-you're-so-happy-Kitten-so-just-because-he-slipped-and-took-a-bath-he-goes-ballistic" Pietro argues coming over to the two. Kitty rolls her eyes at Pietro. Evan was clenching and un clenching his fists at his sides.

"Slipped? More like avalanched" Kitty hissed at Pietro getting in his face. Pietro wasn't backing down and Evan was about to flip if he touched Kitty. Kitty wasn't going to let Pietro side all over her either.

"He-stole-that-first-place-ribbon-and-you-know-it-Kitten" Pietro said quickly hovering over Kitty. Both Evan and Kitty glared at Pietro as he glared right back at them. He hated losing, all three of them did. That was a problem when they were friends. Evan and Pietro always got too competitive with the other.

"He did not" Kitty hissed back at him. Evan knew Kitty had a temper when it was used, and knew if things went any farther, Pietro would be six feet under. Literally. The auguring continued until the coach blew his whistle.

*******

Figures the other members of the brotherhood would be fighting with Jean, Rogue, and Kurt. Now they were all in trouble. Now they all had to do sixty push ups. They all groaned when they reached the limit of push ups they wee told to do.

"Now on your feet. Here at Iron back we got ways to weed out the loud mouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness, against the wilderness" The coach started as he paced down the line of teenagers. Kitty, again, got bored and zoned him out. All she heard was that they had to get some flag thing first on top of a mountain.

"Great just what we need. Getting lost out here, huh Kit-Kat?" Kitty smiled too exhausted to actually laugh. They had been running for a while now since they were sent off. The luck just seemed to be on the duo's side. The coach made this event 'interesting' by mixing up the teams.

Scott, Jean, Toad, Fred, and Kurt for one team, and Pietro, Lance, Kitty, and Evan on another. Kitty was having a hard time keeping Evan and Pietro from killing each other, and staying away from Lance. She was also trying to keep herself from killing Pietro. Evan couldn't believe how Kitty could be so calm having to deal with the three boys.

******

Now at the mountain. They had to climb. "Come on Kitty I'll spike us up" Evan suggests to his friend. Kitty was about to agree and climb on his back when she was picked up and raced up the mountain. She held on for dear life, scared that Pietro would just drop her.

They stopped at a ledge and he put Kitty down "Be-right-back-Kitten-don't-miss-me-too-long" Pietro says smirking. She rolled her eyes as Pietro took off and returned with Lance. He picked her up again getting ready to run

"You can't, like, leave Evan! We need the whole team in the picture remember?" Kitty shouts reminding him why he needed Evan. Pietro groaned putting Kitty back on her feet and took off to come back with Evan, whom looked pissed off.

"Happy-now-Kitten?" He asked picking her up again as she nodded. Evan didn't like that Pietro was the one bringing Kitty up. It should be him if any of them, not Pietro. It was his job to watch out for Kitty. Pietro lost that privilege when he turned on them.

Once farther up, they came to a cave entrance. Kitty just plopped down on the ground. Lance stood next to her as Pietro went to retrieve Evan. Once the two boys had returned, they were all thinking the same question. Who was going to see if it was a short cut?

"Well which of you, like, big macho men are going in there?" Kitty asked sarcastically to the three. Evan and Pietro had been arguing about who was more stronger than the other during their run here. It was annoying to both Lance and Kitty. When none of them answered. Kitty rolled her eyes and got up walking over to go in, but Pietro cut her off when she got to the entrance.

"Where-do-you-think-you're-going-Kitten?" He asks her firmly, not letting her past him. She couldn't believe him. None of them would go inside, but when _she_ goes to go inside, they won't let her?

"Inside loser, like, where do you think?"

"Kitty, you are not going in there alone" Evan says coming behind her. She was in shock, in all her years of knowing Evan and Pietro, even when they weren't fighting they never agreed on anything except basket-ball.

"I'm, like, a big girl now Evan I can totally take care of myself" She says not liking that the duo was ganging up on her now. She didn't know how to react to them being like this again. She didn't know if it was good or bad thing.

"We know that Kit-Kat, but you're not good direction wise in new places. Perfect example being that you got chased down by a few drunks last time you went to town" Evan reasoned with her, or at least tried to. Kitty glared at him for bringing that up. She hadn't meant to get lost in the first place

"They-didn't-hurt-you-did-they-Kitten?" Pietro asked with concern. Kitty raised a brow at Pietro's concern. Since when did he care if she got hurt or not?

"Why do you care?" Kitty asked, turning her attention from Evan to Pietro who was on her other side. She was smack in the middle of the two, and that was _never_ a good place to be when said two people are Evan Danials and Pietro Maximoff

"I-don't-I-just-don't-want-a-couple-of-drunks-to-get-some-action-from-my-Kitten-before-I-do" Pietro says with a smirk. There he goes with the sexual come backs. That was where the line was crossed according to Evan. Kitty always brushed, but she was trying her hardest not to.

"She's not your Kitten Pietro! Besides, she wouldn't give you anything ever" Evan snapped back at Pietro. Kitty noticed how both boys took a step closer and that Evan was now spiked up. Not good. Not good at all.

"You-wanna-bet-Danials-I'll-get-some-action-from-Kitten-here-before-you-ever-do" Pietro challenged. Evan looked ready to explode now and that worried Kitty. The look in Evan's eyes was scaring her. She really didn't feel like being a Kitty-kabob.

"That's it Pietro!" Evan shouted. Before Kitty even knew what had happened, she was on the ground and Pietro. She wasn't even near Evan, whom had just sent spikes everywhere, anymore. Kitty looked around franticly and noticed that, that something that pulled her to the ground was Lance Alvers. She smiled weakly to him silently thanking him and he nodded and helped her to her feet.

Pietro just started laughing after Kitty was to her feet. "Wow-Danials-some-friend-you-are-you-almost-made-a-Kitten-on-stick-for-us" Pietro joked with the group. Evan looked sadly at his friend and then looked away ashamed.

"Evan don't, like, listen to him. You know you could never hurt me. If Lance hadn't pulled me out of the way, like, you totally would have pushed me to the ground making sure I wasn't, like, in spike range." She said walking up to her friend and slipped her small hand in his big one. He looked up to her and smiled shyly as squeezed her hand telling her that he was okay, and thanking her for what she had said. She smiled and nodded winking at him before turning to the two members of the brotherhood.

"Now like since _that_ is over and done with I say two of us go and see if it's safe and two, like, stay out here. Obviously so we don't have anymore of what like just happened I'll stay here." Kitty suggested to the group. The two rivals looked at each other with a glare

'I'll stay with Kitty" "I'll-stay-with-Kitten" They said in unison at the same time. The glare only increased, now leaving Kitty blushing from the two boys. This was going to be harder than she planned, or really wanted it to be.

"How 'bout I stay with Kitty and you two go in? Since I doubt either of you will come to a decision on who would stay with Kitty here, making it end in another fight. This is the best choice." Lance said like he didn't know he just was asking for a death wish. Kitty was scared for this boy.

"Lance maybe that isn't . . ."

"Whatever, come on Maximoff" Evan said cutting Kitty off. He knew she didn't want another fight to occur. Him and Pietro went inside and Kitty sat back down to wait. She honestly knew this had 'bad idea' written all over it.

"Are you trying to get one of them to totally off the other? I mean really I was, like, hoping one of them would stay with me so, like, they wouldn't kill each other in there" Kitty said once the two boys were gone. Lance rolled his eyes knowing she hadn't thought that one of them staying would only cause another fight

"Sending an angry Pietro in there while you and spike-boy are out here? That would only cause a cave in, in there pretty-Kitty" Lance says, causing Kitty to sigh and look away knowing he was right. She didn't want to admit that he was right, but he was

"Who like said I would pick Evan anyways?" She retorted back. She knew that was a really lame come back, but she did not want to admit that she was wrong and he was right

"Wouldn't you? You clearly don't like Pietro, or you do and don't want your little best buddy to know? So you keep all your undying love for Pietro locked up" Lance said dropping hints like crazy that something could be going on between Pietro and Kitty. Kitty glared at him and got up and walked to the entrance of the cave

"What's, like, taking them so long?" Kitty grumbled, not liking how Lance flipped the conversation over on her. How could he even think she liked Pietro? That was not believable!

"Don't know. Since you know those two so damn well how 'bout you enlighten me on you guys history?" Lance asked her trying to past the time. Kitty turned around to look at him to see if he was serious about knowing her and the boys past. He was.

"Not, like, that interesting if you must know. I met Evan first. He introduced me to Pietro. We all got along great for a while. I'd like cheer them on while they played Basket-ball on court, or just in Evan's drive way. They acted as if they were my protectors, the both of them. In middle school every kid, like, knew if they wanted to ask out one of us they had to be on the other two's good side" Kitty began to explain to him.

"I would have never thought Pietro Maximoff could care about someone else besides himself" Lance says actually surprised. Kitty glared at him. Pietro thought of anyone _but_ himself when the three of them were friends. So much has changed.

"Well he, like, totally did. This one kid in the eighth grade was, like, stupid. He wouldn't leave me alone and take no for an answer. One day he made a move on me while I was with Pietro, not smart on his side there. Pietro flipped his lid from the way the kid was talking to me. When Pietro told him to fuck off, he didn't and just punched Pietro." Kitty told him an old memory of her and the guy's past. Lance was intrigued now. He didn't know Pietro had a protective side to him at all. This girl could probably tell him a lot if she got the chance to

"How'd he take the punch?"

"It's Pietro. How do you think he, like, took it? He like kicked the guys ass until one of his buddies showed up. I tried to help but they, like, totally pushed me to the ground. While the kid's friend was fighting Pietro, the kid, uh I think Eric Tomson, grabbed me. He, like, actually broke my wrist I think. Right as we thought we were done for, Evan showed up and they beat the two kids to a pulp" Kitty said, proud of her friends.

"Wow, what happened after that?" Lance asked. He actually wanted to know more. He, for once, was interested in someone's story enough to pay attention. Which was saying something. He never got this interested in someone's story about their life.

"They totally went into overprotective mode, like, what else? Evan would come in the morning and walk to me to school, then Pietro would walk me home. I was never alone at school or at home. Either both of them were with me or just one of them." Kitty said. She rolled her hand around dramatically as she rolled her eyes. Lance could actually picture the two boys doing just that. This confused him on how they acted around each other now. They act like they were enemies from the beginning, but according to Kitty that was a complete lie

"So why is it they hate each other now? You make them sound like best friends, yet you can't keep them in the same room for more than 2 seconds" Lance asked Kitty with intrigue. Kitty couldn't help but agree with him. You can't have them in the same room knower days. That only worried her more, they were alone in the cave still

"See, like, that's where high school comes in. That summer in between 8th and 9th grade was hell for us. It was weird, they'd, like, try and one-up each other all the time. Then one day they just started like actually fist fighting in front of me. After that they just weren't friends. I stuck with Evan and Pietro went his own way" Kitty confessed sadly. That was one of the hardest choices she's ever had to make. She wished for so long that she would have never had to make that choice.

"Do you ever think it would be different right now if you stuck with Pie, not Danials?" Lance asked her. Kitty looked away, feeling like she would be betraying Evan if she answered that. He did nothing but stick by her side. How could she ever think of ditching him and go to Pietro?

"Honestly? . . . Like yeah I have. I like tried to stay friends with both of them, but . . . my parents kept pushing and pushing my friendship with Evan to the point all my extra time was with him. Pietro just got mean and distant that I gave in and sided with Evan" Kitty confessed again, only she was near tears hating what had gone down all those years ago.

Pietro had told Lance when he asked what his deal was with Kitty that she just left him out in the rain and just dropped him. When in reality, if her parents hadn't interfered. She probadly would have been more of Pietro's friend then Evans.

"It looks like their's a tunnel that leads to a ladder that goes to the top of the mountain" Evan said coming out of the cave . . . by himself. Where was Pietro?


	6. Kat Naps

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I do not own anything but the idea. Cause you know that if I did Kietro would have been the romance on the show and Kyro would have had some scenes together lol**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***********************************************************************************************_

Kitty looked at Lance briefly both worried not seeing Pietro. Suddenly Evan was pushed, and there stood Pietro. Kitty let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She pushed away the feelings of happiness knowing Pietro was alive and well.

"Thanks-for-just-taking-off-Danials" Pietro said making Kitty and Lance chuckled upon hearing that Evan had indeed ditched Pietro in the cave. Kitty saw that another fight was about to begin so she stepped in.

"Lets, like, get in there already!" Kitty said before she phased through the boys and walked inside. Pietro was dazed from the girl who had walked through him, but recovered quickly and went off after Kitty to lead the way. Evan and Lance followed behind, both keeping an eye on the silver haired boy.

Lance learned a few important facts from Kitty's story. One being Pietro likes Kitty more than he lets on. Two, Evan does too. Three, Kitty has no clue. And four, neither boy is going to let the other get the girl.

After 20 minutes of walking they made it to the ladder. Lance was getting annoyed from the two boys bickering. He didn't know how Kitty lasted over the years with them. "That's enough already!" Lance yelled sending a quake through out the cave.

What he didn't notice was that Kitty was climbing up the ladder and that he was causing a cave in. Kitty was hit by a rock and was knocked out. She began to fall and Pietro sprung into action, catching her just in time as she fell. Evan pushed Lance out of the way from being hit as Pietro covered Kitty from the falling debris. The rocks stopped falling and the debris settled. Evan laid unconscious, under a pile of rocks. Lance was in the ground from his waist down and was struggling to get out. Pietro and Kitty were nowhere to be seen.

"Anyone down there?" A voice was heard from the top of the ladder. It was Scott Summers. They were at the top when they heard the cave in. They knew that the others were somewhere close by and could be in the cave

"Hey Sumners! You gonna stay up there or gonna come get us outta here?" Lance shouted still struggling to get out. Scott rolled his eyes he was hoping, as bad as it sounded, that Lance was knocked out.

"Anyone hurt?" Now it was Jean Grey who had shouted from above. Lance knew Jean was mostly asking about her own team mates. He didn't care really, she was the better team leader in his opinion. She still cared if the other team was hurt or not, even if she was asking more about her own.

"Don't know! Danials is under some rocks, and I can't see Pietro or Kitty!" Lance said before noticing Evan starting to come through "Danials awake!" Lance shouted up to the other group. Evan groaned at the loud shout.

"Where's . . . Kitty?" Evan groaned looking around while trying to pry himself free of the rocks. Lance looks nervous for a moment. He couldn't see that far with all the dust and dirt everywhere.

"I can't see her or Pietro. Last time I saw them Pietro had caught her from falling." Lance said, making Evan instantly scared that his best friend could be hurt or worse. He didn't even want to think about that.

"KITTY!" Evan yelled, but groaned in pain regretting yelling because he didn't get a response, just pain from his own body. Lance rolled his eyes, he knew they wouldn't answer.

"She's probably knocked out loser, she won't answer back" Lance said getting annoyed with his failed attempts of being freed from the ground. Jean and Kurt appeared out of no where and Jean gasped seeing the two buried. Jean rushed over to Lance and levitated him out of the ground then went over to Evan and moved the rocks that were covering him.

"Can you walk?" she asked helping him up. He let out a sharp gasp and tumbled giving Jean her answer. She winced, she hated seeing anyone in alot of pain.

"My left leg it's broken man" Evan said with a moan of pain. Jean felt bad for her friend getting hurt. Lance looked away from the two knowing he was the cause. Kurt was looking everywhere for Pietro and Kitty, but hadn't found them just yet

"Jean what's taking so long? Who's hurt?" Scott shouted from above. Lance had joined in the search for Pietro and Kitty and still the two had no luck in finding them. They had to be somewhere in here.

"Scott, Evan's leg is broken and we can't find Pietro, or Kitty" Jean shouted up. Scott wanted to hit something, as did Rogue. Her and Kitty were just starting to get along, now she's missing. "I'm sending him up now" Jean shouted and Scott nodded and waited for Jean to send up Evan Freddy and Todd looked at each other, thankful Lance was fine, but worried that their other friend was no where to be found.

Scott helped Evan up once he got high enough, letting Jean go help the others find the two missing teens. Todd hopped down the hole to go help, leaving Fred there with the others. Scott asked him to help make something to put around Evan's leg to keep it from moving too much.

Jean was searching for their brain waves while Kurt, Todd, and Lance looked for them. "They're alive" Jean announce to the search party upon hearing their brain waves. Now they only had to find them. They were about to give up when they heard her, Kurt, now knowing his friend was alive, had hope. Todd and Lance knew for a fact they couldn't loose Pietro, so they kept looking. Lance took another look around and saw muddy silver.

"I think I found one of them!" Lance announced going over to where he could see silver. "Red, a little help could be nice" Lance said over to Jean. Jean nodded and lifted the rocks. Once the rocks were moved Lance and Kurt lifted the large wood the was there. The boys gasped seeing that not only was Pietro there, but Kitty was too. Pietro had most of his body covering the girl and both were knocked out. Both were covered in filth and muck, but both were in one piece.

"Guys we have to go Professor X and Mystique are in trouble!" Scott yelled from above. Lance threw Pietro over his shoulder and Kurt picked Kitty up in his arms. Jean levitated Pietro and Toad up seeing as they were the only ones who hadn't had a way to get out. Jean then sent Lance up next then herself. Kurt transported both himself and Kitty up the the top of the mountain

Scott looked at Lance "You coming?" Scott asked the boy next to him. Lance nodded and the two teams took off in the jet. But not after taking a picture of the two groups with the flag. Somehow they got Pietro and Kitty to look awake by having them next two each other sitting down leaning against Blob

******

Pietro woke up on the flight back to the institute, but Kitty had yet to wake up. Jean told them that she was hit hard on the head by a big rock, but nothing more than a bruise would become of it. She also told them Kitty was tired and was just sleeping.

Evan wanted to be thankful that Pietro saved Kitty, but he was jealous that even after everything Pietro would still protect her better than he could. Evan was always the helping hand no matter what Kitty said.

When they got there, Evan found that neither Kitty or himself could fight. So he stayed with her in the Blackbird while the others took care of Juggernaut. Rogue absorbed some of Kitty's powers before she left, knowing her power would be needed in the fight

******

"The helmet . . . Remove it!" Wolverine shouted to the group. Jean stopped Juggernaut from reaching the professor and Mystique, but not for long.

"The unstoppable? Meet the unmovable" Blob shouted as he body slammed him into a wall. Kurt quickly transported in and undid a latch before he was thrown off. Lance rolled his eyes back and forced all of Cain's weight on the man's own body, making him fall to the ground, denting the floor. Pietro raced over and got another two latches off. He threw Pietro off and into Scott, whom was about to laser Juggernaut. Storm picked up the wind, sending Juggernaut back. Rogue, using Kitty's power, phased through the wall and quickly undid the last latch and moved out of the way

Toad jumped above him and took off his helmet. The professor used his mind reading powers on his brother. Cain tried fighting it and made his way over to the Professor and Mystique, but fell to the ground passing out.

"I'll-see-you-losers-at-home" Pietro said and was off leaving most of the x-men and the brotherhood besides Lance confused. Lance and Rogue shared a glance, both knowing where he had gone

******

Pietro raced inside the blackbird and over to Kitty and Evan "How-is-she?" Pietro asked, but Evan didn't look up from his friend. Just like old times, Kitty gets hurt, Evan watches over her, and Pietro comes like that.

"She's fine, you heard Jean man. She's just tired is all. I don't see why you care, you hate her" Evan said as Pietro took a step forward, not liking where Evan was going with his little update.

"I-don't-hate-her-you-and-her-dropped-me-remember?" Pietro said making Evan scoffed. He stood up taking another glance down at the girl. He tried to lean more on his good leg to try and give his broken one a break.

"No man, I remember. You dropped me, if I remember right, and you and I both know that Kitty's parents liked me better than they did you. I knew she wanted to bail on me a bunch of times, but she doesn't do that." Evan explained to him. Pietro looked down for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Don't-you-ever-get-tired-of-playing-the-victim-Daniels?" Pietro questioned, watching as Evan took a step forward, getting in his face.

"Never said I was the victim. If anything, it's Kitty. She was the one whose had to choose sides. Not us." Evan growled in his face. Pietro scoffed, at Evan's remark, looking anywhere but at Evan and Kitty.

"And-the-Kitty-Kat-chooses-you" Pietro scoffs back. Evan looked at Pietro and rolled his eyes. Here he is trying to be the bigger man for Kitty. Evan stood up, trying his best to get his point across, even though his leg was broken

"But man she wanted to choose you! You don't get it, that whole first year of high school she was depressed. I tried but, she just wasn't Kitty anymore. Then when you picked on her, just for a second, I'd see Kitty, but then you'd leave and that spark was gone" Evan said. Little did he know he was actually striking a nerve with Pietro. Pietro couldn't believe that Evan was saying this. He had never known that Kitty changed when the two got into that fight.

"My heart sunk every time she saw you with some bimbo. Her eyes would loose that twinkle they have and she'd just seem off the rest of the day. She only _ever_ thought of me as a best friend, still does" Evan tried to explain to him. Pietro didn't want to believe that he had that effect on Kitty. She dropped him, not the other way around

"Will-you-shut-up-she-dropped-me-remember-I-hate-you-x-geeks!" Pietro shouted back. Evan sighed and sat back down getting tired of standing. Sometimes Pietro could be so blind, Evan thought to himself as the speeder took off.


	7. Memories Pt 1

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I do not own anything, cause if I did you know what I would change.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***************************************************_

It was Monday morning and everyone was in a rush getting ready for school, besides Evan. He got to stay home because of his leg. The professor is giving him Monday off to get some extra rest before going back to school. So Kitty was going solo today since Evan wasn't going. She was nervous and confused on how she should act around Pietro now. He did in fact save her life. She couldn't get the conversation with Lance out of her head either.

How different would her life have been if she stuck with Pietro, and not Evan? Would she and Evan still be close? Would they hate each other? Would she be with the brotherhood or the X-Men?

"Hey-Kitten-don't-think-so-hard-you-might-hurt-something" Pietro laughed walking in step with her down the hall. Kitty knew she was receiving glares from the female population right now because of him, but ignored them.

"Ha-ha very funny. So, like, how do we, um, like act now?" Kitty asked him. She decided to see what he was thinking They were once great friends, could they get it back? Was it too late for them to make up?

"Don't-know-what-are-you-thinking-about?" Pietro asked back, now serious on wanting to know what her thoughts about them were. Kitty could tell how he went from joking to serious in a second flat. He wanted to know and really was listening to her.

"How life would have been different if my parents, like, butted out of my life" She said honestly to him. He had been thinking the same thing over and over through out the weekend. He would have liked to think they would have been closer, but he knows better than to play off the what ifs.

"How-do-you-want-us-to-act-Kitten?" Pietro asked her. They were coming up to Kitty's class, but Pietro wanted his answer before she left. He was hoping a little that maybe the one what if he would like to believe could be true. Then again, he hoped it wasn't.

"Like we use to Pie" She said sadly before going inside her class room, leaving Pietro there shocked and confused. He knew if Evan had been in school that conversation would have never happened, but it did and now he knew he had to do something. He sped off to his own class. but his mind through out the whole 42 minutes of class were on one Kitty Pryde. He knew nothing between him and Evan wouldn't be changing anytime soon, but maybe Kitty and him could fix their friendship.

Did he want their friendship to be fixed? Did he want to be friends with an X-Geek? No. She wasn't just a X-Geek, she was his Kitten. She always was, and still is, his Kitten. Evan and everyone knew it back home. She was Evan's Kit-Kat and his Kitten. That was the only thing they ever called her, never Kitty, unless it was serious. He missed his old nick name that only she was allowed to call him, she still is the only one allowed to call him his old nick name.

She had personal nick names for both Evan and Pietro. Speeder and Spiker. They never understood why she called Evan spiker since you don't spike the ball in basket ball. Now his nick name makes sense, but she never calls either of them their nick name anymore. Evan was plain and just called him Pie or Maximoff, but Pietro wasn't that much better with Evan. He called him Ev or Danials.

*******

Sam watched Amara talking with a few of her friends. He just wanted to go over to her and talk to her, but it harder said then done. Amara wasn't going for some boy with a crush. She wanted someone who could be a man and save her once and awhile.

He knew she didn't need to be saved, but he knew that she wanted to be save some times. He wanted to be that guy, but how? He can hardly talk to her, let alone do something so bold and forthright.

*******

Kitty couldn't help but think of her past with Pietro and Evan. They had been best friends, and to this day she doesn't know what had gone wrong. Evan just told her they got into it and just stopped being friends.

"Hey Keety" A voice with a deep German accent said. Kitty turned to see her new friend Kurt now sitting beside her. She smiled and waved to him. He scared her at first, but she soon got use to him popping up everywhere.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" Kitty asked turning in her seat to face her furry friend. He smiled a toothy grin back at her. She smiled shyly. She knew he was a nice guy, just she never really had to get close to anyone like she was with Evan. She trusted the guy enough so she could live and work with him.

"Nothing. I vas just vondering vhy Pietro valked you to class? Did zomethin happen in zhose caves you didn't tell me?" Kurt hinted playfully, but Kitty knew it was implied two different ways. Kitty's eyes widened at Kurt's joke.

"Like no! We were just, like, talking Kurt." Kitty said getting defensive. She didn't like how Kurt was acting just because Pietro walked her to class. If it had been someone else that wasn't in the brotherhood he wouldn't be acting like this.

"Sorry Keety. I vas just asking. I didn't know I'd upzet you" Kurt said putting his hands up in a surrendering motion. Kitty didn't mean to get mad at Kurt. She just hated when people judge someone they hardly know at all.

"No, I'm like sorry Kurt. Look. I, like, have to go. I'll see you later" Kitty said gathering her things and got up rushing out of the class room. She ended up running all the way to the courtyard under a big oak tree. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chin wrapping her arms around her legs. She wasn't going to cry, but she needed to think.

'_A 7 year old Kitty was going over to her best friend's house, who just happened to be her neighbor too. She knocked on the door, and after a minute a little boy with blond hair and dark skin answered the door._

_"Hey Kit-Kat" An 8 year old Evan said smiling as he let the little girl inside. Kitty smiled and greeted him in a hug and he hugged her back._

_"Hey Evan, what are you doing?" Kitty asked as another little boy with silvery white hair ran down the stairs. He looked around Evan's age and the same height. He had light pale skin color and hovered over her like Evan._

_"Kit-Kat this is my new friend Pietro Maximoff. He lives down the street from us" Evan introduced Pietro. Kitty nodded and looked the kid over once. He looked fine in her opinion and she approved of him being Evan's friend. He approved of her as well._

_"I'm Kitty Pryde." She said shaking his hand, smiling at him as he smirked back at her. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles making Kitty blush. That was the first time she ever blushed because of Pietro Maximoff, but it wasn't the last.'_

Kitty smiled remembering how she had met Pietro. Even at eight years old he was a major flirt with her. She had always blushed when he would flirt with her and that's why he did it. He told her that one time when they were hanging out.

******

Pietro sat in his desk day dreaming about a certain petite brunette that had been on his mind all weekend. He just couldn't get her out of his head for more than one second. Why is that?

_'A 13 year old Pietro was walking to the basket ball court they had in the park. He was meeting Kitty and Evan there. Evan had called him wanting a rematch. He almost said no, but once he heard Kitty was going to be there, he said he'd go. He loved showing off in front of Kitty. Her laugh made his day. Why? He hadn't a clue, but it did. He loved making her smile too. Again he hadn't a clue as to why._

_He was approaching the court when he heard her. He frowned hearing her upset and walked a little faster to see what was wrong. Kitty was jumping up and down, trying to get the ball out of some kids hand._

_She wasn't the tallest person, but that was what Evan and Pietro were for. They were tall enough that she never had to be worried about her shortness. But sometimes people just didn't get the fact that if they messed with Kitty, that they had to answer to Pietro and Evan afterward._

_"Give me the ball you jerk!" Kitty shouted trying to jump high enough to reach the ball, but it was useless. The kid just laughed at her attempts and grabbed her wrist with his free hand. She gasped at the sudden touch and now focused her struggles on him releasing her. Pietro was fuming seeing the kid have his hands on Kitty. That was a death wish if you asked him. He stalked over to them. He felt as if he was about to blow_

_"Take-your-filthy-hands-off-of-her-and-give-her-the-damn-ball-back!" Pietro shouted making the kid let go of Kitty and putting himself in between the kid and Kitty. Kitty was gripping his arm trying to keep him from pouncing._

_"What are you going to do 'bout it if I don't slick?" The kid taughted back at Pietro. Kitty moved her hand down his arm and slipped her hand in his squeezing it comfortingly_

_"This" Pietro said as he clenched his free hand, balling it into a fist and punched the kid. He sent the kid to the ground, holding his nose. He took the ball and turned around after the kid ran off crying._

_"Speeder" She breathed not liking that he did that. But part of her loved that he stuck up for her too. He tilted his head to the side and smirked holding up her basket ball. He loved when she called him that. He knew he should tease her because of how stupid it was, but he didn't have the heart to._

_"Your-B-Ball-Kitten" He said quickly as he was holding out the ball for her to take. She smiled and blushed taking the ball from him. That was the first, and not the last, time he made her blush by protecting her.'_

He smiled to himself thinking of the first time he saved her by himself. Him and Evan had only had to stuck up for her once before in the sixth grade because some girl wouldn't leave her alone about her name.

That was the first time Pietro _physically_ had to stick up for her on his own though. Evan hadn't been there and he wasn't about to let Kitty get hurt. So he punched the kid and broke his nose, if he remembered correctly.


	8. Memories Pt 2

_**Thanks Everyone who reviewed! You know who you are *waves* I do sadly not own anything but the idea you all know that if I did what I would change **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**************************************************_

Kitty was now reading one of her books she had in her bag for spare time. She knew she should have been in class, but she just couldn't face anyone when she needed to clear her head. She really didn't need Jean or Scott to bother her with questions about Pietro.

_'A 14 year old Kitty was jogging down the hall looking for a 15 year old Pietro. Last Saturday had been his birthday and she refused to let her parents make her miss it, and she didn't. The two had a blast, they went to the city for the day and had dinner then watched fireworks afterwords. But she had missed their movie date once again, thanks to her parents making her study at Evan's house, again. She hated that they would use Evan to keep her away from Pietro. She finally found Pietro at his locker and smiled going over to him. Since his and Evan's friendship had fallen through the cracks, things just hadn't been the same._

_"Hey Speeder, like, I'm so sorry I missed yesterday. My parents told Evan that I'd help him study and I couldn't make it" She explained standing behind him. He turned around and glared at her. HE was glaring at HER!_

_"And-I-care-why-Kitten?" He asked blowing her off. Kitty felt as if her world was crumbling, and crumbling fast. Pietro had never been this mad at her before. Sure they had their fights, but he never glared at her!_

_"Pietro, like, I didn't have a choice . . ." Kitty began, but Pietro cut her off. Kitty had tears in her eyes by now but was fighting them back. Why was he being so . . . not understand? So not Pietro?_

_"Cause-Evan's-more-important-than-me-right-Kitten?-Stop-using-your-parents-as-an-excuse-when-you-and-I-both-know-that-you'd-rather-hang-out-with-Evan-than-me" Pietro said as he accused her. Kitty shook her head at Pietro's accusation. That was a complete lie, and he knew it she decided._

_"That's, like, not true Pietro" she sobbed letting the tears fall. He was being so cold to her and she didn't get why. He just rolled his eyes and scoffed walking by her, bumping into her shoulder leaving her there alone and crying. The was the first time he had made her cry. It wouldn't;t be the last either.'_

Kitty wiped her tears from her eyes after remembering the day he blew her off like she was nothing. He acted so cold that day and she knew it was her fault. If she had just told her parents no then maybe, maybe things would have been different.

******

Meanwhile, Pietro was walking down the hall. He had heard Rogue and Kurt talking about Kitty. Kurt was telling her that Kitty was acting weird and getting defensive when he brought up Pietro walking her to class. Pietro didn't see how that was his business and that Kitty had every right to get upset.

Then he heard that Kitty skipped class and was still missing. He instantly knew something was wrong. He bolted around the school looking for her, just wanting to make sure she was okay. He knew that if she was upset she'd be cooling down and thinking, but where?

He arrived at the courtyard and spotted her at one of the trees reading. He saw that she was crying and wiping her tears. He knew she wasn't crying over her book, but over what ever she was thinking about.

Seeing her right now reminds him of the first time he knew he liked Kitty Pryde, as more than a friend. It had been the 8th grade dance. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. He smiled a little just thinking about it.

_'A 14 year old Pietro stood at the door of the school watching as one 14 year old Kitty Pryde sitting on the curb. It was one of those rare months before his birthday that they were the same age. He knew from her shoulders shaking that she was crying. Her date had been making out with some blond in front of her. Evan and Pietro warned her that he was no good, but did she listen? No._

_Pietro told Evan he had this one and went to go find her after the scene Kitty caused. It ended up with her date having a nice small hand print on his cheek. When Kitty got mad, she got her claws out. She was ready to fight._

_"I, like, swear to god Pietro if you say I told you so I'll like never talk to you" Kitty blurted out, not even turning around. Pietro chuckled to himself. Of course she knew he was there. She always knew when he was behind her, he was lucky he could even sneak up on her at all._

_"Now-why-would-I-say-that-Kitten?" He asked as he was walking over to her sitting down next to the girl who was known as his best friend. She looked over at him and he tilted his head and frowned seeing her tear strained face. He hated it when she cried._

_"I'm like so stupid" She whispered to him, but he had heard her and sighed. He wiped her tears that were still rolling down her cheeks with his thumbs. He was going to hurt that jerk himself. He _really_ hated it when she cried._

_"You're-not-stupid-Kitten-just-you-pick-the-wrong-guys-is-all" Pietro chuckled to her, trying to make her at least smile, which he did. She playfully hit his arm and let out a giggle. That's his girl. Did he seriously just say she was his girl?_

_"Like, thanks a lot Speeder. I, like, totally feel so much better now" She said rolling her eyes as she laughed. Turning his head to look at her, he laughed with her. He noticed how close she was to him and he froze. He was having a thought he knew a friend shouldn't have for another friend. He wanted to just kiss her. Yeah he always thought she was cute, but that innocent little girl kind of cute. But right now, even with smeared make-up, she looks just as beautiful as ever._

_"Kitty I . . ." He said slowly for once. Ever since his mutation manifested a couple weeks ago he had been nothing but quick. Only now he was lost at words and it scared him. She looked up meeting his gaze. She had never heard him speak so slowly, well for him anyway, before. _

_She then noticed how close they were. She caught how his eyes kept flickering from her eyes to her lips and she blushed. Was he going to kiss her? Was he just caught up in the moment? Did she want to kiss him?_

_He could tell those were the questions she was asking herself because he was asking himself those very questions. Was he going to kiss her? Is he caught up in the moment? Did she want to kiss him too? It was now or never, he thought as he leaned in more. He saw her eyes close and he took that as an okay. He titled his head to the side so he could kiss her. Their lips were about to meet and his mind was racing the fastest it has ever before._

_"How's Kit-Kat holdin' up man?" Evan asked, not knowing what was about to happen if he had come a second later. Kitty jumped back in surprised and Pietro's head hung low as he caught himself before he fell forward._

_"I'm l . . like t . . totally ffine Spiker" Kitt stuttered as she was getting to her feet and cleaning off her dress. She didn't even risk a glance at Pietro as she made her way over to her other friend. Pietro just watched as she hugged Evan quickly. He shot Pietro a confused look, but he just shrugged back. He honestly didn't know what had just almost happened. Was he just seriously thinking about kissing his best friend?'_

That had been the first time he attempted to kiss her. Well, that was the only time he tried to kiss her. He looked up at the girl who had consumed his thoughts and sighed. He was about to walk up to her when he stopped noticing someone else was there now.

"Bloody hell love, ya gave me quite a scare when shades and red said ya were missing" The stranger shouted as he approached Kitty. Pietro watched as some other guy walked in front of Kitty. He squatted down, fixing his jeans while he did so.

Pietro watched as Kitty looked up at the guy. Both boys could see, even from a distance, that she had been crying. Pietro watched as the guy tilted his head and wiped her tears away. Pietro wanted to be this guy at the moment, he wanted to be able to comfort Kitty, not watch from the side lines. Pietro took off not wanting to watch any longer. He knew he had to talk to Kitty, but not when someone he didn't know knew. For all he knew the guy could go and tell Evan and he'd never hear the end of it.

******

"I was, like, just reading" Kitty said with a sniffle. She didn't want John to know she had been crying over memories of her and Pietro. That was the last thing she wanted anyone to know. They would bug her until she spilled all. Even if she rather not to do that.

"Sure you were love. I doubt a Shelia like your self would be crying over . . . history notes" John said with a chuckle as Kitty glared at him for catching her in a lie. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled slightly.

"Well, like, I find it sad reading how totally evil people could be back then" She said standing up on her feet. John rosed to his feet as well. She huffed and began walking back inside, John not far behind her. He came up beside her and smirked.

"What ever you say, love" He chuckled wrapping his arm around her as they headed to class. Kitty smiled and looked up at her new friend as they walked away.

*******

Amara was walking down the hallway of Bayville High and froze seeing the last person she wanted to see at that moment. Her ex-boyfriend, Troy Carter. She took a deep breath and continued walking, her eyes staring at her feet.

To say it nicely they didn't end on a good note. Amara caught him cheating on her and confronted him about it after his basket-ball game. Not one of her best decision at all. He had cornered her and wouldn't take no for an answer. It ended up Evan slamming him to a wall and Amara having to pry Evan off and not kill the kid. Amara had never seen Evan so angry before and she never wanted to again.

"Hey Hot-Mara" A voice shouted as her arm, that was at her side, was grabbed, spinning her around. Her books fell in the process making her squeak in surprise. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't it be happening to someone else?

"What?" Amara hissed. Where had that come from? She had never actually hissed at her ex-boyfriend before. Sure she was stronger than him, but he honestly scared her. That must sound stupid, a mutant afraid of a human, but she was.

"Oh, so now the bitch has an attitude, huh? Kind of makes you hotter if you ask me 'Mara" Troy said firmly with a smirk. Amara struggled trying to get her wrist out of his hold. She did not like how this was going at all?

"Let me go Troy" Amara said as she was looking from the floor to the boy in front of her. He stood hovering over her by at least a foot or two. She hated being so short. It wasn't fair at all. Why did people have to be so tall.

"How 'bout no?" He chuckled tightening his grip on her wrist. She looked around for someone, anyone that would help her. There was only one person there and she wasn't sure if they would help her or not. It was Lance Alvers. She knew Tabby, her best friend, was living at the brotherhood and so was Lance. Would he help her? She is Tabitha's best friend after all and no one wants an angry Tabby. But she's also a X-Men, and he hates the X-Men.

"Let me go Troy. I mean it" Amara said firmly looking back and forth between Lance and Troy. After another second she gave up on the thought of Lance coming to her rescue. She was a X-Men, she can handle herself.

"That's funny Hot-Mara. Like you could take me" Troy laughed at her. Amara glared at him and thought of a way to make him let her go. She looked one last time at Lance and noticed he had just noticed her and Troy

"Stop calling me that Troy" Amara growled as she skin began to heat up. She hated when people thought she was weaker than them, but she wasn't unless she was not on land. Her flight to America proved that.

"Make me _Hott-Mara_" He said taunting her with his pet name for her. She was about to blow his hand off when it was pulled off by someone else. The person pushed Troy back and got in between them

"How 'bout I do that for her?" The person growled in a deep voice. Amara was fuming now. Not that she didn't appreciate the help, but it wasn't needed now. She could handle Troy with or without . . . Lance Alvers


	9. Hero or Villain?

_**Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. Saiyu thanks for the catch I'll go back and fix that as soon as I can. I don't own anything but the idea as you all know.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_***********************************************************_

"This doesn't concern you Alvers" Troy said to Lance. He turned his glare down to Amara, but Lance moved, blocking her from his view. Amara was only slight;y grateful, but she didn't want Lance fighting her battles. That's twice now someone's had to come save her from Troy.

"It does now Carter" Lance spatted back at him. Lance already had a bone to pick with this guy, and now, he just gave him more reasons to pick a fight with Troy. Once Lance saw what was going on he almost didn't do anything. Then he thought about it quickly. Putting aside his pride and save the X-Geek, or face the wrath of Tabitha Smith for not helping out her best friend just because she was a X-Men? He chose putting aside his pride and help her out with the jerk known as Troy Carter. Besides, Amara's partially at the boarding house all the time and is considered one of them.

"Whatever Alver. Hey 'Mara, I'll talk to when you don't have your " He looks Lance over before looking back to Amara "Hound dogs present" Troy finished before leaving. Lance growled taking a step forward, but Amara grasped his arm trying to hold him back. Lance waited until Troy was gone and out of site before turning around to see Amara.

"You alright?" He asked, only meaning it half heartedly though. She rolled her eyes at him and started to pick up her forgotten books on the floor. She was not going to stand here and take his fake pity. She was better than that.

"Look. I know you only did that so Tabitha wouldn't be on your case later, but your help wasn't needed. I had it under control" She said as she continued to pick up her books. Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Because where I was standing it sure didn't look under control." Lance laughed to her as he was handing her one of her dropped books. She snatched it from him and they both stood up.

"Well it was. Look, I'll tell Tabby you helped me out, Kay? Big bad Lance Alvers rescued poor little defenseless Amara Aquila. Is that what you want me to say?" Amara snapped back at him. Lance glared at the smaller girl in front of him.

"You know what princess? I thought, hey why don't I go help out a girl that I conceder family? But hey, if you don't need any help be my guess. Next time that joke tries something don't be looking for me to help" Lance said shrugging. Amara just glared at him, but it made her want to smile hearing him say he considered her family. But she was mad and angry still, so she just brushed past him without a word. After another minute, he left in the same direction she had just went.

******

A few minutes later everyone was in their classes. Pietro was sitting next to Lance and both were behind Kitty and where Evan would have been if he was in school.

Amara sat on Kitty's left, next to Evan's empty seat. Todd sat on the other side of Pietro, behind Pyro and Tabby sat on the other side of Lance. Pyro was on the other side of Kitty in front of Todd. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so of course everyones desk had gotten closer and the whole class was in conversation.

Pietro was glaring at the arm that wrapped around Kitty's shoulders. That arm belonged to no other than Pyro himself. Pietro had his arms crossed and he was slouched back in his desk. He wanted to be sick, and didn't know why.

It couldn't have been because of this guy, could it? Could he be . . . could he be jealous of this guy? No, Pietro Maximoff does NOT get jealous over some X-Girl. But she wasn't any X-Girl, she was Kitty Pryde, did that count for anything?

"Jealous much Pie?" Lance whispered over to his friend. He chuckled softly trying not to get any attention drawn to them. He wasn't surprised seeing how Pietro was acting, not one bit.

"I don't get jealous" Pietro said slow, but firmly to his friend. He did not get jealous. Lance chuckled rolling his eyes leaning more back in his seat. His eye sight landed on the girl next to Kitty. Amara Aquila.

She had spunk and some bite from what he witnessed earlier. She needed work on her bark, but that can be fixed. She was cute and small in his opinion. Wait? Did Lance Alvers, the leader of the Brotherhood just think Amara Aquila, one of the X-Geeks, was cute? No way!

He quickly looked away from the girl and moved his attention to the pair in front of him again. He looked at his friend briefly and he felt sorry for him. Everyone _but_ those two could see it. No matter how much they think they hated each other, they don't.

Maybe he could do something about that though. He looked over at his other team mate, Tabitha Smith. She was watching the two X-Men and Pietro too. She was smart and could see it too. Pietro had competition and didn't even know it yet.

Amara looked back and shot her best friend a confused look wondering why her and Lance were watching Pyro and Kitty then would look at Pietro. Tabby smirked then nodded her head in Pietro's direction then looked over at Kitty. Finally it clicked for Amara as well. She rolled her eyes and turned back around. More boy trouble in Kitty land. She's only hurting Evan in the end, and Amara hated that.

"John, everyone is, like, totally staring at us" Kitty said blushing. Truthfully she hated getting this much attention. She wasn't as shallow as Amara thought she was. She really wasn't. Everyone but Amara knew that. Amara thought of her as this spoiled brat, she was far from that.

"Then let them Love. We have nothing ta hide" John says smirking down at the girl beside him. She blushes at his stare and looks at the floor. John takes a glance behind them and sees Pietro glaring at him, he smirks and gets comfortable with Kitty under his arm.

******

The teacher never showed, so everyone just kept doing what they were doing. Glaring, flirting, plotting, blushing, and hating. They had three second conversations once and a while, but not long enough to actually be considered a conversation.

The bell rang signaling it was time to go to fourth period. Tabby and Lance looked at each other knowing both had one of the two in their next class. Only one problem they overheard Pyro tell Kitty he was in AP History. Pietro and Tabby's class.

Tabby could pack a punch, but this guy can manipulate her power _and_ Pietro could out run her attacks. She was only one girl after all. Then she realized she didn't have to be on her own. She had the new recruits for the X-Men in this class too. Amara was out of the question for help though, she was made of fire for crist sakes! But one Bobby Drake is pure ice. He would do just fine.

Lance walked behind Kitty, watching her in a distance. They weren't friends just after one conversation, and they both knew it. They were enemies and they couldn't change that. Pietro could though, he could break the rules and she'd break them right behind him. All he needed to do was make Pietro see that he liked the girl before it was too late

******

Tabby relaxed in her seat. She had seated herself in the back, but also at a perfect angle to see both boys. She compared the two boys. Pyro was a bad boy for sure, a rebel without a cause. Pietro on the other hand was messed up. He too was a bad boy, only he had a cause. He had father issues like she had, only his father was Magneto.

Mystique had came to her first, just after her father threw a bag of clothes at her and told her to get out. She had refused to help him in another robbery, he didn't take it that well. Her bruises were almost completely gone by now though.

A smirk played on her lips as she watched Pyro light up his lighter and a spark appeared. He put away his lighter but the flame never left his other hand. She felt bad for Pietro, he had no clue what was going on. He was sitting in the desk in front of John. She watched as John shot a small rope of fire under his seat. She covered her mouth trying to hide her giggles. She saw Pietro jump in his seat with a yelp.

"! Is there a problem?" The teacher shouted from the chalk board. Oh boy did he look mad too. Tabby tried her best not to burst out laughing when Pietro had a small hole in his jeans, which he hadn't a clue was there yet.

"No-sir-I-accidentally-poked-myself-with-my-pencil" Pietro lied quickly, looking back at Pyro then to Tabby. She knew better though, Pyro would get what's coming to him later.

"Just don't do it again " The teacher said firmly and Pietro sat back down in his seat. He sent a glare to Pyro, who just smirked his but off in his own seat. This was going to get interesting soon with them.


	10. Popcorn, movies, and crushes?

_**Thanks Everyone for the reviews. I dont own anything but the idea of the story. This isn't one of my favorite chapters. I think it could have been better but what do I know you're the readers lol tell me what you think**_

_**Enjoy**_

_***************************************************_

When Kitty got home she went straight to Evan's room. On the drive home she had Jean ask Logan if he could move a t.v up to Evan's room for her. With some blackmailing, he agreed. She phased right into his room and saw that Evan was having trouble getting from his bathroom door to his bed. Silly boy didn't have his crouches. Kitty restrained herself from giggling at her best friend the best she could.

"Need help?" She said, scaring him. He jumped a mile and hit his good leg off the desk making him fall to the floor. Kitty covered her mouth in surprise. She hadn't meant to spook him and make him fall. She rushed to his side and helped him to his feet and over to his bed. She giggled at him attempts to do it by himself, but she refused to let him each time.

"You know one of these times I'm going to have a girl in here and you're going to be scarred for life" He said to her. She knew he was referring to her always phasing inside his room without knocking. She giggled making him join her in with a chuckle.

"Yeah right Ev. You having a girl in here? Sorry to break it to you, but you my friend, have of yet to even get one girl that is not Jean or your aunt to step foot in this room" Kitty giggled as she got up and looked through the movies in the bag she had brought with her

"Hey! You're in here all the time might I add. And are you kidding me? The Spike-man could so get a girl. I don't see any boys staying with you in your room Kit-Kat" Evan said wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend making her laugh.

"Well, like, between you and do you think said boy would make it past, like, the door?" Kitty says laughing with her friend as she picks a movie for them to watch. It was true. Logan was protective of all the girls in the institute. Plus Evan with his spikes. That boy would be screwed.

There was a knock on the door and Kitty went to answer it. She opened the door to see Bobby and Sam, both in waiter outfits. Bobby was holding a tray with two gallons of ice cream and Sam holding a tray with a bowl of popcorn. Kitty tried her best not to laugh at the two, but let them inside telling them they could put the trays on the side table. They rolled their eyes at Kitty's failed attempts to hide her laughter.

"Amara told us we had to bring this stuff up. Jubilee made up wear these stupid things" Bobby confessed to the ghost girl. She smiled trying not to laugh and nodded. That boy could not say no to Jubilee.

"Yah, ice-boy here told Jubes we'd wear these stupid things. Boy's head over heels for the girl, been trying ta impress her since the flame guy keeps flirting wit her." Sam explained to the two. Bobby elbowed him to shut up.

"See ya guys later! Have fun" Bobby said pulling Sam out of the room. Sam shut the door after him as he was dragged out. Kitty and Evan laughed together as they shook their heads.

"Bobby's so, like, totally jealous of Pyro" Kitty said after the door was closed. Evan looked at her in surprise thinking she was wrong. He picked up the movie she had picked and rolled his eyes at her choice

"You got it wrong man. Bobby's being a good best friend and sees Pyro as someone who will hurt his best friend. He's just looking out for Jubilee as her best friend" Evan said, but only if he knew the second meaning of his words.

He was doing the same thing with Kitty. He was trying to protect her from guys like Pietro and Pyro. He just doesn't want her hurt is all. Sure he's liked her more than a friend but knows that all she'll ever think of him is as a best friend, but he's okay with that.

"Are you, like, kidding Ev? He's so jealous it's, like, not even funny. But he's lucky that I'm going to make time in my so so totally busy life and help him win his girl" Kitty said with a smile as she popped in the movie and laid down next to Evan in his bed.

They haven't done a movie night since the whole thing with Pietro started. It was group thing for the three of them. It died though when Evan and Pietro started hating each other. Kitty tried to keep it going, but she failed. Kitty couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She knew their classic movie night tradition wasn't the same without a certain white haired boy. Evan knew it too. He did miss his old friend, but somethings can't be fixed in his eyes. Pietro hurt Kitty in the worse way, he started hating her. It broke her, and Evan can't, no won't forgive him for that.

******

Bobby watched angrily as his best friend was laughing with his room mate. He didn't like the guy one bit. He didn't like that his best friend flirted with his room mate any better. Pyro was making a dancing ballerina with fire. He was making her dance on the palm of his hand for Jubilee. Big deal, Bobby thought. He had done the same thing, only with ice. Sure he couldn't make her move like Pyro was, but he would make her twirl around and sparkle for Jubilee.

"You know Drake, you could make your move to impress her. I know Jubilee so I could help" Bobby looked up to see one of his other team mates. Amara Aquila. Was she implying he didn't know what his best friend would consider impress-worthy? He sighed knowing maybe help from a girl would be better since she was a girl and one of Jubilee's best friends.

"What do you have in mind?" Bobby found himself asking her. She smirked and looked up at the two by the window then back to the boy in front of her. A plan quickly forming in her head. It was perfect. Jubilee would love it and Bobby wouldn't hate it.

"C'mon, I need to go soon so listen and listen good. Maybe take some notes while we're at it" Amara said taking his hand dragging him out of the room. Jubilee glanced over at where her best friend had been. Pyro was fun and all, but she liked Bobby more. She frowned as she watched Amara dragging Bobby out of the room. Both having a smirk playing on their lips as they talked in hushed tones

******

Later on that night, Blob opened the door to the brotherhood house to reveal Amara smiling up at him. She was actually nice to Fred. So when they weren't on the battlefield, he was nice to her too. "Hi Mary" Fred said letting the small girl inside, shutting the door behind her. He was the only one to call her Mary. She knew it a nick name and not because he mixed up her name. She was use to being called Mara, but Mary was refreshing and she liked it

"Hey Freddy. Tabitha here?" She asked the tall boy. He wasn't the brightest, but that didn't matter to her. She knew if she was in serious trouble he had her back. Like Lance had said at school, they all considered her family. Except Pietro though, he only didn't mind one X-Men, and it wasn't Amara

"Uh, I think so. Tabby! Mary's here!" Fred shouted through out the boarding house. Amara heard someone fall from one of the bed rooms above. That had to be Tabitha since she was the only one upstairs. She heard a thud come from the living room too as Lance's head stuck out from the kitchen. She glanced at him briefly then looked at Toad coming out of the living room rubbing his head

"I'm coming big boy, no need to yell. Hey 'Mara. How's it going?" Tabby said as she was coming down the stairs to greet her best friend. Amara noticed that Pietro was no where in sight, but didn't really care. He never liked her anyways.

"Good I guess. Can we talk?" Amara asked biting her bottom lip and looking up her best friend. Tabby nodded and lead the girl back up to her room. They all noticed the discomfort in Amara's stance and tone.

"Wonder what's wrong with Mara yo" Todd wondered out loud to the other two after hearing the door to Tabitha's door close. They shrugged not knowing Lance had a clue it had to do with Troy Carter, but wasn't completely sure. Todd shrugged and Blob and him went back to the living room. Lance shrugged again and went back to making his sandwich.

******

"So what's wrong with you Amara?" Tabby said looking in her mirror fixing her hair. Amara sat on her friends bed and sighed. This had to be bad if Amara was this quiet.

"Troy grabbed me today during school" Amara blurted out not knowing how else to tell her friend. Tabitha was seething now as she spun around brush in hand. She looked ready to kill someone.

"I'm going to blow that little twerp into next week"

"Tabitha! Tabitha, I'm alright Lance stepped in before anything happened. Once again someone had to come to my rescue because Troy scares me" Amara confessed sadly to her friend. Tabitha sighed and walked over to her friend sitting next to her

"So what? He scares you big deal. Girly have you seen the height difference? It's scary. Powers or not you need back up when he's concerned. And honestly 'Mara, I'm glad Lance stepped in." Tabitha said to Amara. Amara looked at her friend confused. What happened to her crazy best friend?

"Where's Tabitha and what have you done with her?" Amara giggled to Tabby. Tabitha rolled her eyes at her friend and laughed.

"What ever. I'm serious though 'Mara. I know you can take care of yourself, believe me. But you can't expose yourself as a mutant. God I must sound like Scott right now, huh? Don't beat yourself up over Lance coming to your rescue will ya? Who knows, maybe he likes you?" Tabby said as she walked Amara to the door. Amara started coughing in surprise as Tabitha laughed. Then they heard a thud on the other side of the door and cursing. They looked at each other and opened the door

*******

Evan looked down at the girl next to him. She was fast a sleep and he couldn't help but smile. She looked so innocent sleeping. As much as he didn't want to wake her, he had to. He wasn't comfortable and couldn't sleep himself.

A knock was heard and the door opened. Evan squinted not being able to see in the dark. He saw that it was Pyro and sighed signaling him to come in. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed help.

"Professor said ya might need some assessment mate. Now Ah see why" He said looking down at the sleeping girl next to Evan. He smirked watching her sleep. She was cute when she slept, he thought to himself

"Could you bring her to her room? I would, but having a broken leg and all . . ." He trailed off as Pyro nodded and came closer to the bed. He understood and decided to give the guy a break. Plus, he didn't mind holding the girl in his arms. It gave him control. He loved being in control.

"Sure thing mate" Pyro whispered softly as he lifted her up in his arms with ease. Her head laying against his shoulder gently as she arm hung around his neck. He nodded at Evan and left to go take Kitty to her room. Evan got comfortable in his bed and closed his eyes to go to sleep. His eyes only stayed closed for at least a minute before a cold breeze hit Evan making him shiver.

"Wow-and-I-thought-Toad-was-too-trusting" A voice said breaking the silence. Evan jumped up as pain shot through out his leg. He rolled his eyes seeing who was his intruder. Of course he would show up.


	11. Movie Nights Are Meant For Three

John on his way to Kitty's room spotted Kitty's room mate, the goth girl, on her way back to her and Kitty's room. He needed help getting the door open and he was in luck to have found no other than Kitty's own room mate.

"Hey Shelia! Could ya give a mate a hand?" John whispered loudly to Rogue. He tried his best not to wake the girl in his arms, but he had to get the other girl to hear him. Rogue turned and rolled her eyes seeing Pyro with a sleeping Kitty in his arms.

She signeled him to come over as she opened the door for him. He nodded as he went inside the room. Rogue pointed to Kitty's bed and Pyro mouthed 'thank you' to her. She went into the bathroom as he went over to Kitty's bed. He slowly and carefully laid her down. Some of her hair covered her face as her head hit the pillow. He genuinly smiled at how innocent she looked. He bent down and moved a piece of her soft brown hair out of her face, slipping it behind her ear.

"G'night Love." John whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss on her head. He got up and looked at the goth girl, who was smirking at him from the bathroom door. He didn't say anything but made his way to the door. He didn't risk a glance back at the sleeping girl, for fear that he won't hear the end of it from her room mate. He made his way down to the floor below the one he was on to make it to his own room.

******

Meanwhile, Evan was confused as to why this person was here, in his room, at the institute to add to it. The two people, two mutants, stared each other down. "What are you doing here?" Evan asked, breaking the dead silence of the two. Evan couldn't find one reason for this person to be in his home . . . all except for one. Kitty Pryde.

"You're-really-going-to-let-the-fire-fly-take-her-to-bed?" The person questioned him. Evan rolled his eyes. Of course he would make it sound like they were doing something else than what was actually going on. It was so, Pietro.

"She fell a sleep Pietro. He's doing what the professor asked him to. Now why are you here?" Evan asked again to the speed demon. Pietro chuckled as he looked around the room. He should have guessed it would be basket-ball central in here.

"I-wanted-to-talk-so-calm-yourself-Daniels-well-not-to-you-but-she's-currently-in-mutant-land" Pietro said as he picked up a picture of Kitty on Evan's shoulders holding a dance trophy. He had completely forgotten that Kitty did dance during freshman year. Evan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it not knowing what to say. He looked away for a second, but by the time he looked back up Pietro was gone.

******

Bobby led a blind folded Jubilee to the fountain. He had, had Jamie and Sam bring everything down before he went and got Jubilee. She was going to love this, she was going to love him after this.

"Bobby where are you taking me? I swear to god if this is some kind of . . ." She trailed off as Bobby's stopped her and took off her blindfold. Her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Lights were everywhere. There was a table for two in the gazebo. It was beautiful to sum it up in simple words. She looked at her best friend as he smiled watching her. "Bobby, it's amazing. Did you do all this by yourself?" Jubilee asked him as she was handed a rose. She took a sniff and sighed loving everything that he was doing for her tonight. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to though.

"Well, most of it. Sam and Jamie helped by doing the finishing touches. Do you really like it? Cause this is nothing" Bobby said with a chuckle. He took her hand and led her over to the fountain. He touched the tip of the water and it frozed quickly into a ice rink. Jubilee smiled knowing what he had planned. They sat down on the edge of the fountain to get ready to skate. He handed her a pair of skates then made his own with his powers. He held out his hand and she smiled taking it as they begun to skate on the ice.

Rogue walked from her bed room window with a smile on her lips. After her whole time knowing the two best friends, Bobby was finally making his move. She watched as they skidded to a hault and Bobby caught her. It was now or never. He was either going to miss his chance, or make his move. Rogue smiled softly as the two met in a slow kiss. She felt as if she was intruding now, so she closed her shades and went to bed.

******

Amara was on her inside the institute when she saw her two friends kissing on a frozen fountain. She smiled sadly and went inside and went off to bed. They were happy, she was happy for them. But then why did she feel like she was miserable?

She passed a whistling Pyro on her way to bed. He saluted her as they passed each other. She rolled her eyes, but could help but find herself blushing like crazy. It was his doing and she knew it. She passed Evan's room and stopped seeing that his door was opened. She peaked her head in and smiled seeing that he was fast a sleep. She quietly closed the door and went on her way.

******

Pietro was tossing and turning in his bed. He knew it was stupid to go to the institute. He had seen that Kitty and Evan were having, or trying to have, one of their movie nights. But he knew that it wasn't the same for them, because he knew it too. He wanted nothing more than to take Kitty from that pyromaniac and take her to bed. He had gone over there to ask her if when they friendship crumbled was she hurt by it, or did she not care at all?

What Evan said that day in the jet was stuck in his head now. _'__But man she wanted to choose you! You don't get it that whole first year of high school she was depressed. I tried but, she just wasn't Kitty anymore, then when you picked on her and just for a second I'd see Kitty, but then you'd leave and that spark was gone' _He had never once seen her spark missing from her.

"No Kitty . . . Don't" Pietro groaned as he tossed once again in his sleep. He had a smile playing on his lips the whole night. Tonight was one of the few nights he was having a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

_' "Pietro like don't even think about it!" a 13 year old Kitty giggled from one end of the couch. Across from her on the other side was no other than a 13 year old Pietro. He grinned devilishly at her_

_"What-are-you-talking-about-Kitten?" He asked innocently as if he had no clue what she was talking about. She glanced at the kitchen entrance. Evan wouldn't let Pietor get her, would he? She took a chance and made a run for it. Pietro saw this and easily caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist, catching her mid-sprint. She couldn't help but start giggling as he swung her around. He plopped down on the couch with her on his lap. He started to tickle her sides sending her into a fit of giggling._

_"Pietro . . . like . . . please . . . I like . . . can't . . . breath!" She shouted in between giggles. Pietro was hit by a pillow. Kitty took her chance and staddled him, hitting him over and over again with her pillow._

_"No . . . Kitty-dont!" Pietro panted trying to block her hits. He snatched the pillow from her. She squeek as he shifted them. He was now hovering over her on the couch. They stared at each other, neither daring to break the eye contact or the silence._

_"Quit it you two, will ya? Movie time" Evan was heard as he entered the room. Pietro jumped off of Kitty and the two went to their own sides of the couch as Evan plopped himself in the middle. Pietro took one last glance at Kitty before the movie started. He hadn't noticed her give him the same glance when he wasn't looking _

_******_

_The movie was almost over now. Evan had taken Kitty's seat and she was fast a sleep. Her head was resting on Pietro's lap as her feet just barely touched Evan's leg. Evan had placed a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold._

_Pietro was playing with her hair out of habit. She always either fell a sleep during the movie or was hiding in his arms because she was frightend. Not that he minded, he felt needed and it felt great if you asked him.'_

Pietro smiled at his dream. "Kitty" he breathe out as he slept peacefull unknowing to his surroundings. Two figures stood at his door with two grins playing on their lips. They just hit the jack pot that put their plan in motion. Those two figures where no other than Lance Alvers and Tabitha Smith. One word could be used here. Trouble.


	12. bippitte boppitte SPLAT!

John hadn't seen his favorite shelia all morning, and it saddend him a bit. Of course he flirted with the other girls at breakfast, but he missed making one certain brunette blush. He saw her briefly, but Scott was lecturing him about not setting Bobby's clothes on fire. John was about to give up his search for Kitty and get a ride to school from Scott when he spotted Evan Danials with some white haired kid. If anyone knew where Kitty was, it was Evan. He took his chances and jogged over to them.

"Hey mate! Have ya seen the Shelia anywhere?" He shouted as he was coming over to the two boys. The white haired guy glared at him and Evan just threw his arm, that wasn't holding a crutch, up and hit his face in frustration.

"I'm not tellin' nothing to you guys. You two sound like stalkers." Evan said trying to leaving, but he was pushed up against the wall, his crutches falling to the floor. Evan groaned as Pyro slammed him again against the wall.

"Coming from ya self mate? The guy who follows the shelia's every move? I'd say ya sound like the stalker here, not us" Pyro says as he was looking between the white haired kid, who is smirking, and the boy in front of him

"I'd-tell-him-Ev-before-fire-fly-here-burns-you-to-death" Pietro added in, only half meaning to try and help his old friend. Evan's arms were covered in spikes by now as he glared at the guy that was holding him where he stood.

"I don't need your help Pietro!" Evan growled at his old friend. He was mad beyond words right now. He didn't like either of these two near Kitty, and he'd be damned if he led them right to her.

"Ya don't really have a say in this mate. Either ya tell us where the shelia is, or ya will be hanging around here all day" John threatend as he raised Evan higher up off the ground.

"What ever man. She's in the X-Jet, now will you let me go man?" Evan said through his gritted teeth. Pyro looked as if he was thinking about it, then grinned looking at Pietro then at Evan.

"Sorry mate. No can do" John said as he raised Evan more off the ground and latched him onto a coat hanger. They boys chuckled and Pietro grabbed Pyro pulling him onto his back and they were off.

******

_'You won't believe what's been going on here Claire. Pietro saved my life like when we were younger again. Ev and I tried movie night late night, but it just didn't seem right to have one without Pietro._

_There's a new guy here. He's such a flirt you two would clash like there was no tomorrow! What with you being shy and all, and him . . . well not lol. I can't wait_

"Shelia. There ya are!" A voice boomed making her jump and almost drop her laptop. Kitty looked up to see the source of the new arrival, or should she say arrivals? There stood Pietro AND John.

"What are you two, like, doing here?" Kitty asked closing her laptop for the millionth time that morning. She just couldn't be alone for ten minutes, could she? Apparently not.

"Speedy here wanted ta talk ta ya, and I've been lookin for ya all mornin'. Never got to say G'mornin' ta ya at breakfast and all." John said as he took the seat next to her. Kitty blushed and looked away from the man next to her.

"Uh . . . what did you, like, want to . . . Whoa!" Kitty said as she went to get up, but ended up falling to the ground with John, whom had tried to catch her. Pietro had been caught off guard by the sudden movement, and fell to the ground as well.

"What's-going-on-Kitten?" Pietro asked looking at her for an answer. She shrugged as John helped her up on her feet. Kitty went over to the door, holding both boys hands. They phased their heads into the front part of the jet. It was Wolverine piloting the jet. Kitty sighed and pulled both boys with her as she went through the door. Both boys felt sick to their stomachs, but hid it well in front of Kitty. Wolverine jumped up ready to slice and dice. Pietro pulled Kitty out of the way just in time before Wolverine sliced her to shreds.

"Get . . . out of . . . here" Wolverine growled as he opened the hanger door. John and Pietro went into protective mode, they took grabbed Kitty and ran into where they had started out. Wolverine was struggling with himself as he shut the hanger door. He sliced three claw marks in it as it closed.

"What the bloody hell bit his ass?" John shouted as he got up and brushed himself off. Pietro got up, with Kitty still in his arms, and looked at the Aussie with annoyence. Kitty blushed and looked up at Pietro, who he himself had red tinted cheeks.

"He-just-locked-us-in-here-to-die-and-you're-asking-what-bit-him?" Pietro shouted, fearing for not only his life, but for Kitty's as well. She was the only X-Men he really trusted. He didn't want her hurt. Nor did he want to be hurt either.

"He, like, didn't lock us in Pietro, he locked us out. Something is, like, wrong with Mr. Logan" Kitty said as she was putting the pieces together. They looked at her as if she was nuts. They're on a flight with a mad man, and she defending him?

"Ya right Shelia somethin' is bloody wrong wit him. And I don't plan on stickin' around ta find out what. Grab ya tec stuff and Speedy get ready ta run" John said as he was tossing Kitty her laptop. Kitty and Pietro shared a look, then looked sadly at John.

"Dude-are-you-crazy-I-can't-carry-both-you-and-not-sink-Just-think-of-it-this-way-lady-and-gents-here's-us-and-here's-land" Pietro shouted making hand movements with his hands.

"Pietro, is this, like, totally needed?" Kitty groaned rolling her eyes at Pietro's spazz attack. John just had to say Pietro could take them home, didn't he? Of course he did! He was going to make this trip as long as it possibly could be.

"Yes-now-shut-it-Kitten-as-I-was-saying-here's-us-and-here's-land-bippitte-boppitte-bippitte-boppitte-SPLAT!" Pietro said shouting out the flaws in John's plans. Kitty just stared at the clawed door as the two boys bickered.

******

Bobby somehow convinced everyone he wasn't feeling well. Of course he knew the professor knew he was faking it, but went along anyways. Only his punishment for pulling this was he had to spend the day with Amara. Amara was not who he wanted to spend his day off with one bit. He wanted Jubilee, and the professor knew that.

Amara had gone back to bed when the professor told her she could stay home. Bobby took that as his chance to goof off. The professor and Storm went of out state to go bring another mutant back to the institute. Bobby went to his dresser and grabbed his clothes and was off to take a shower before he starts his day. He tip toes pass Amara's room, then runs to the bathroom.

******

Amara wakes up annoyed. She groans and covers her head with her pillow. "Bobby" she groans hearing his off toned singing. Why did he have to do this so early. Her one day off, and she has to keep an eye on Bobby Drake.

She gets up and finds something to wear for the day, again, since Bobby decided to spray her with his juice this morning. She had just got cleaned off and changed back into her pajamas and went back to bed. Now she has to do her morning routine all over again. Thank you Bobby Drake.

******

The jet was decending from the sky, but it will still be a while before they land and they know it. The two teen mutant's heads looked up and then at each other. John had fallen a sleep half way through the flight.

Pietro searched the jet and found a pack of playing cards. Him and Kitty played some cards games. They played for information instead of money. Not dirt on the brotherhood or the X-Men, but each other. The got to know each other again, and found they actually like some of the same things. Pietro learned that Kitty's father had told her Pietro just used her and once she didn't give him anything after so long he moved on. When in realitly, he gave up because her father confronted him saying Kitty was just using him to make Evan jealous.

That was the last round they played of cards. Kitty made Pietro turn around as she changed into her uniform. Kitty went to go wake up John as Pietro changed into his suit and went to find John's. Kitty had designed him a suit and Storm, with John's approval, made it for him.

"John" Kitty whispered softly as she shook him "Joh . . ." her voice was now muffles because of John's lips on hers. After a moment of hesitation, her eyes drooped closed and she melted into the kiss. John leaned up, deepening the kiss, and his hand cupped her face, pulling her closer if possible. Kitty's arms stayed limp at her sides as John took control of the kiss.

"Kit . . ." Pietro stopped mid name seeing what was happening right in front of him. Kitty, upon hearing her name, jumped away from John, falling on her behind. She turned around and her eyes widend seeing Pietro standing there, John's suit in hand. John groaned in annoyence from being interrupted. Kitty scrambled to her feet.

"Pietro, like, it's not what it looks like" She sobbed, but he just looked hurt and it killed her to see him like that. They had just finally gotten back what they had, and now it just blew back up.

"It-sure-looks-like-fire-fly-over-there-was-sucking-off-your-face-Kitty-am-I-wrong?" Pietro shouted, not caring if he was overeacting or not. Kitty's heart broke hearing him call her Kitty and not Kitten. She knew then, that she had truely hurt him this time.

"No that 'bout sums it up mate" John says smugly as he takes his suit and goes to change. Kitty opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. What can she say? She had kissed Pyro back. She didn't pull away and even yell at him.

"Save-it-Kitty-still-friends-don't-worry-I'm-fine-just-got-caught-off-guard" Pietro said sadly to her. She knew he wasn't fine, but didn't bug him about it because John was now back in the room. Before anyone could say anything the jet came to a halt and had landed. The three looked at each other all sadly, except John who was smirking. John clapped his hands together and looked at his two companions.

"Well, lets go get some answers shall me mates?" John said getting up and going over to Kitty. They looked at him. This was going to be dangerous. One of them might get seriously hurt, yet Pyro was excited. This is bad.


	13. Meow

_**Sorry for not updating sooner lol but here's the next chapter. I don't own anything bu the idea**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***************************************************_

Kitty phased out of the X-Jet and landed on her feet, in a crouched position as she watched Wolverine walking off. "Cost is clear. Get Ready you two" she whispered into her head piece. She got up and jumped up, floating on air as she phases her hands through the Jet.

Pietro noticed Kitty's hands first. One was holding her there and the other was waiting for John to take it. John got up and salutes him as he takes her hand and phases through, and out of the jet, and his sight.

He heard a thud and knew it was John landing on the ground "Pietro, it's your turn" He heard Kitty's voice in his own headset. He got up and took Kitty's hand. He felt sick as he phased through the jet. But unlike John, he didn't land on the ground alone. He had Kitty with him. He noticed John's glare and just glared back. He had completely forgotten about his and Kitty's entwined fingers long ago.

"Lets go before we loose him, eh mates?" John said, not liking that his Shelia was holding hands with the white haired kid. Kitty nodded and lead Pietro and John into the wood she had seen Wolverine take off in.

******

Bobby looks himself over in the mirror and smirks as he runs his fingers through his hair, spiking it up with hair gel. He looks his outfit over and and smiled. He was wearing a pair of white boxers and his whifebeater with a collared button up shirt over it, the buttons were undone with the collar folded up. He slips on his new fresh pair of white socks and leaves the bathroom. Not even Amara Aquila was going to ruin his one day off. He made a little ice slide down the main stairs and slide down like he was surfing.

He smirks as he sees the main hallway. He takes a running start and starts sliding down the hall, thanks to his new socks and freshly waxed floor. Bobby's eyes go wide as he can't stop and slips over his own two feet. At the speed he was going, he still is sliding down the hall on his stomach. He sees the hall that intersects with the hall he's currently sliding down and gets nervous.

Amara feels refreshed and peaceful as she walking down the hallway on her way to the kitchen for some food. Then she was going to make sure Bobby . . . her thoughts trail off as she sees Bobby slide by on the floor

"Hey Amara!" She hears his voice echo down the hall. She stops dead in her tracks from seeing Bobby, on the floor, sliding, in his underwear. Before she can even open her mouth to yell at him, she hears a loud crash.

"BOBBY DRAKE!" Amara yells as she stalks off to catch him. She sees Bobby at the end of the hall way rubbing his head. He catches her eyes and looks like a deer caught in a pair of head lights. He's in so much trouble.

"Oh SHIT!" Bobby shouts as he scrambles to his feet, slipping as he tries to book it down another hall. Amara flames up her hands ready to go after Bobby, but takes a deep breath and flames down.

"You'll get him back later Amara" She says to herself trying to calm herself down. Today started out peaceful and Bobby Drake was NOT going to ruin that. He was not.

******

"Man, it's, like, he just slipped out of sight somewhere" Kitty says was they're all looking around, having lost Wolverines trail. He had lost him. Now they were lost somewhere , they hadn't a clue where.

"Well it looks like that the mate decided to slip back here" John says with a smirk as they see Logan returning. Kitty starts waving over to him. None of them noticed how lost he looked. Kitty smiled seeing him as she waves.

"! Over here!" Kitty shouts. Wolverine turns to look at them with a blank stare. Sabretooth appears behind him with an evil grin playing on his lips. "Huh?" Kitty says putting her hand down. Pietro goes tense where he stood.

"Uh oh, he's got another mate wit him Shelia" John says stepping back once. Pietro appears at Kitty's side, taking a step in front of her. He wasn't going to let her get hurt. He was going to do what he always has. Protect her.

"Sabretooth. But they're, like, mortal enemies" Kitty says taking Pietro's hand and begins to step back. Wolverine and his half brother start to descend from the mountain they were on. The three teens started to freak out.

"Yeah-ours-Kitten!" Pietro shouts as they begin to run. For once he knew he couldn't leave someone behind and leave. Kitty would never leave without John and he knew it. But he wouldn't leave her neither, so they just ran. Kitty takes a chance and looks behind her. Wolverine is about to strike. She veers off from John and Pietro just in time to not get shredded. Only the ground beneath her crumbles. She screams as she falls. "Kitten!" Pietro shouts seeing her fall. He was about to go after her, but a clawed hand almost got him. He moved out of the way before another could take a strike at him. He could hear Kitty's screams as she slid down the mountain.

"Anytime now Speedy would be nice! The Shelia can handle herself!" John shouts as he send another flame ball at Sabretooth, whom was about to strike Pietro once again. Sabretooth growls and jumps after John, but Pietro pushed him out of the way before anything else could happen.

Kitty tumbles to the bottom with Wolverine right behind her. ", it's me! What's the matter with you?" Kitty shouts as Logan gets closer, his claws out. Logan looks like he's struggling with something.

"Kitty" Logan growls, gritting his teeth as he tries to control himself. His fists are shaking, but Kitty's not that afraid. She was a little, but who wouldn't? This guy could kill you in one swing, well not her, but everyone else.

"I know you're not yourself, but at least you recognize me. We've uh, we've always been friends" Kitty says putting up her hands as he struggles "Okay, maybe not friends, but close enough." Kitty says backing away from him. The doctor that planted the chip in Wolverine's head sees this and turns up the power. Wolverine screams and covers his head. Kitty watches as he's holding in head in pain. The blank looks returns and he growls at Kitty. Kitty screams and turns around and takes off running.

Kitty makes the mistake of glancing back, she falls to the snowy ground. She gets up and takes off with a scream as Wolverine is coming on fast behind her. Kitty takes a sharp turn, not even looking behind her. Wolverine isn't that far behind though. He slices right threw the tree, jumping over the stump. She screams seeing the tree coming down above her. She keeps running through, knowing if she stopped now she was done for.

Kitty jumps over a log and sees a dead end coming her way. Wolverine slices two tree, but Kitty out runs there fall. She runs straight through the mountain right before Logan digs his claws into it. Kitty comes out on the other side and stops just in time before she goes right over the cliff.

******

"Love? Shelia?" "Kitten? Kitten?" Both boys whisper out trying to find their other friend. They managed to get away from Sabretooth, but they didn't know for how long. They needed to find Kitty before Sabretooth found them.

"Meow" Their heads wiped around just in time to see Sabretooth attacking from the top of the trees. John jumped out of the way before he got squished by him. The boys took off running, they had learned John wasn't very good at going really fast for a long time, time which they did not have. Pietro and John looked at each other and nodded. They needed to find Kitty, and fast. Sabretooth lunged at John with a growl. John jumped out of the way again before Sabretooth could pounce on him.

"Eh bloody hell I forgot cats could fly" John groaned as he rubbed his arm, which he had landed on roughly. John looked at Pietro and knew what was going to happen. Sabretooth got up and was ready to pounce again.

"Later-Dude!' Pietro shouted as he ran, grabbed Pyro, and they were both gone before he even knew what had happened. Sabretooth growled and went off to find them. Just because they were faster, did not mean their scents were harder to find.

******

Wolverine looked over the higher up cliff, but saw nothing. No one was there. Did she not stop running when she went through? Even though he was acting against his own free will, he hoped he didn't off the girl.

"Kitty" He whispers, turning his head as a flash of the girl popped into his head. "No" He says sadly not wanting to believe she's gone "Noooooo!' He screams to the heaven. He's got to fight it now. He's got to do it for her. Kitty phases up from the ground and slowly, cautiously, walked up behind him. He smells her coming and freezes. The blank stare returns and his fingers curl into a fist. He swings his arm back, before Kitty can even think about phasing.

She flies back from the impact, landing hard on her arm, dislocating it from it's socket. She bites her bottom lips, holding back the scream that's dying to come out. She slowly gets up, now having three claws on both sides of her head. Wolverine struggles, but Kitty knows he won't hurt her. Pietro appears behind her, they had followed Wolverine's scream. John had a flame ready in case another Kitty-cat deciding to join the party.

"We're-running-outta-here-Kitten" Pietro says grabbing her good arm getting ready to pick her up and run. Kitty pulls out of his grasps and holds up her arm, never breaking eye contact with Logan. She knew he was fighting it. He just had to focus.

"No, wait! I'm reaching him" She says as her bites her bottom lip so hard she can taste her own blood. Moving both arms up and slowly taking off his mask. She didn't care if it was killing her, she had to help him.

"No" Logan growls as Kitty takes off his mask, letting the rain pour down on him, soaking his hair. Kitty isn't afraid, even though both boys were. Not for themselves, but for the girl that mean the world to them both.

"It's me, Kitty. Remember? Half pint? Please try. We had breakfast together just this morning, kind of. Look" She says taking one of his fist in her hands "What ever they did to you, you're fighting it. You can win. Don't give up! Do you really want to hurt me ?" Kitty sobs trying to get through to him. For a moment nothing happened, but Wolverine's claws retracted and Kitty smiled. He fell to his knees and Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck, happy he couldn't hurt her.

"Wrong move" A voice was heard from the winds. John got ready to strike and Pietro got ready to take Kitty and run if he had to. Logan's eyes widened upon hearing the voice. The two moved apart just in time for Sabretooth to tackle Logan off the cliff. The two took off fighting once they landed on the wet hard rocky ground. The three were now on ground level watching as the two men took off running to the highest mountain. Pietro and John were on either side of an excited Kitty.

"He's taking control!" She said proudly. She was the one to get him in control. She felt happy that she had done it, even though she had put her life on the line to do it. It was worth it in her mind. She helped someone instead of someone helping her.

"That seems to be papa kitty cats plan too Shelia" John said as he watched the scene in front of him with the other two on his left. Kitty looked, smiling, at both boys. They both knew that look in her eyes by now.

"Not if we stop him. Pietro?" Kitty says smiling as she entwines her fingers with both men as she smiles at Pietro. He rolls his eyes and nods as he picks her up, piggy backing her and grabs John and they're off. Neither of the boys noticed that Kitty was paler and her lip was bleeding more and more after moving her arm.


	14. What He Said Mate

_**Glad everyone liked the last chapter. I do not own X-men evolution at all, just this plot to this fiction sadly.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**********************************************************_

"Sabretooth, where is wolverine?" The doctor asks into a headset. Sabretooth looks down in the hole Logan had made in he base. It was sliced open. Logan's been here alright. That was for sure alright.

_"He's entered the Base"_

"No! Get down here and protect me!" The doctor yells as he turns around in his chair. Logan sliced threw the steel wall "Don't make me do this Logan. You're too valuable" The doctor says as he reaches for the nob. He turns it up to 75%

******

Sabretooth jumps down from the hole in the ceiling. He starts stalking down the hall when a cold breeze rushes passed him. He jumps back, now seeing three teens in his way. How they got there before him, he didn't _want_ to know.

"Touch-me-and-you'll-find-yourself-lost-two-miles-into-the-woods" Pietro threatens Sabretooth as Kitty phases into the next room. John stands behind him and is prepared for a fight. A flame itching to be burning in the palm of his hand already.

"What he said mate" Pyro says as he appears next to Pietro. He gets into a fighting stance and flicks his lighters making a flame appear. He smirks ready for a fight. Both boys are ready to fight if it means Kitty is happy and they live to see another day.

"Then that's where you'll drop!" Sabretooth growls as he lunges at the boys. Both boys move out of the way just in time. Pyro throws his fireball at him scorching his shoulder. Pietro runs around him, feeding the flames.

******

"I warned you!" The doctor yelled as Wolverine enters the room, having clawed it down. As Logan approached him he cranks it up to MAX 100%. Wolverine hunched over in pain with a growl. The doctor presses the button that reactivates the security drones.

Four crab drones surround Wolverine, whom is on his knees in pain. He snaps out of it and slices one of the arms that come at him. He takes two drones out, but the others grab him, holding him in the air, his limbs outstretched. The doctor smiles as he thinks he's got Wolverine. Kitty phases through the wall, running inside the room, not caring if her arm was pleading her to stop moving it. She stops seeing Logan being held mid-air.

"Ookay, I see the problem" She says as she takes off running, phasing through the drones as she goes. Because of her powers, they start to crash. She takes a deep breath and jumps inside the main computer. As it explodes the doctor is thrown back. Kitty appears waist up and brushes off her shoulders "Whoa! It's about to, like, get totally hot around here" She says as she jumps out. Another explosion goes off, blowing her faster then intended to the ground.

She hits her broken arm again, shattering the already broken bone. She gasps at the sudden pain, she eye sight becoming fuzzy as she struggles to stay awake. Wolverine gets ready to kill the doctor. She can faintly hear Logan yelling at her to leave. But the pain is too much and she passes out cold. John and Pietro appear at the door, both spotting Kitty and grow worried. Pietro rushes over and picks her up.

"Get out of here. Now!" Wolverine growls at the three teens. Pietro nodded and runs out, John holding onto him for dear life. They appear outside of the mountain just in time for it to explode. Kitty would want them to make sure Wolverine was okay, so they stayed.

Pietro cradled Kitty in his arms as John paced back and worth. He had gotten sick from all the running, but couldn't just sit and try to calm down. They were getting restless and wanted to get Kitty home and make sure she was okay. They hadn't a clue what was wrong with her.

******

Bobby clicked the remote on and music was heard. Amara was no where in sight and Bobby thought he was safe for now. He slid down the hall, stopping in front of the rec room door way he flipped up his collar and spun around, hair brush in hand.

He started singing along to the music as he walked in to the room like he owned the place. Amara, who had been on her way to the rec room to watch some TV, had heard the music. Knowing it was Bobby because of his off toned singing, found her camera and made her way to the source of the music. What she saw would haunt her forever. Bobby was on the coffee table dancing in just his whifebeater, collared shirt that was unbuttoned, boxers, and socks. She quickly got her camera ready and started to record.

******

The two boys heard something coming and looks up. They gasped seeing who it was. "Wolfy, that you?" John asked out loud. He got no answer because Wolverine soon collapsed to the ground. Somehow, when the got back to the jet, they got through to the institute.

Scott and Storm came and got them. Once they got back to the institute Pietro took off. Storm had told the boys Kitty just passed out from the pain. She had pushed herself too hard. She wouldn't be waking up anytime soon because she needed her rest.

******

Wolverine woke up with a start. "Relax. You're save my friend. You're back at the institute." The professor said trying to reassure his friend. He could tell Logan wasn't thinking about himself. He was worried about the children.

"What about the kids? Are they . . ." He trailed off not even wanting to think it, let alone say it out loud to someone. Charles sighed and looked at him sadly. Logan was now fearing the worse. Who was hurt?

"The boys are fine, Logan. Kitty on the other hand broke her arm. She's resting next door now. She had pushed herself more than she should have. It's not your fault though Logan. Don't beat yourself up over it. Kitty mumbles off and on. She's worried more about you still, and not about herself. We removed the chip, there pain?" Charles explained to him.

"Yeah, but I can deal with it" Logan tells the Professor as he lays back down. He still blamed himself for Kitty getting hurt. She shouldn't have been the one to get hurt. Here he was fine, yet she's the one who has to suffer now.

******

Bobby's whistling down the hall walking to the rec room. Surprisingly he hasn't seen anyone since they all got home. He wondered how many of them were in the infirmary at Kitty's bedside right now.

He smirks hearing his girlfriend's laughter. He walks into the rec room to see almost everyone, except Evan, Rogue, Pyro, and of course Kitty, sitting around the TV watching something. He goes over and wraps his arms around his girlfriends neck from behind and looks up at the TV.

"What's everyone watching?" He asks before his eyes meet the TV. Jubilee freezes and burst out laughing knowing his reaction is going to be priceless. What he saw was _not_ what he ever wanted anyone to be a wittiness to, especially his friends.

What they were all watching, he couldn't even begin to comprehend. She wasn't even in the room when he was doing this. Well, apparently she was and he just didn't know it. There, on the television, was him in his underwear dancing and singing in this very rec room.

"I told you I'd get you back Drake" Amara giggled in his ear as she took off out of the room before Bobby could do anything about it. It was so on now Amara. He would get her back some day. That was for sure.

******

Evan sat on one side of Kitty's bedside, as Rogue stood at her door. The two girls had formed a somewhat friendship over the few weeks they've been room mates. Evan couldn't believe that if he hadn't told Pietro and Pyro where she was, things could have been worse. She could be dead, he didn't want to think about that. He owed Pyro and Pietro for making sure she got back home alive.

He wasn't surprised either of the boys weren't here at all. Pyro, he had learned from Jean, had been in here since they got her back home and after surgery. He only left when someone came to visit her. Pietro wouldn't let her go on the whole flight home. He left once the jet touched ground.

His aunt had given him Kitty's lap top when she found it on the jet. She was sending Claire an email at the time. He had never met Claire, but knew of her. She was Kitty's half sister. They found out about each other only a few month ago. He knew they looked almost exactly a like, but she was younger than Kitty by a few months. The only difference between them was height. Claire was, if possible, shorter than Kitty. They even had the same last name too.

He finished off her email and sent it. Claire and Kitty were close, no thanks to their dad, but they were close. She had a right to know that Kitty had gotten hurt, even if it was just a broken arm. She hadn't emailed back, but Evan knew something was about to go down soon at the institute.


	15. Bobby Cruise Is In The Building

_**I don't own anything but the plot of the story **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***********************************************_

She walked up to the gate, and her jaw dropped seeing the mansion. _'This is where dad shipped Kitty off to?'_ Claire knew about Kitty being a mutant that first night. She had called her, at an ungoddly hour of the night, and was freaking out. She didn't care, she thought it was awesome.

_"Charles Xavier's school for the gifted youth, this is Scott Summers speaking. How can I help you?" _A voice spoke from an intercom on the gate. Claire looked up and jumped. She had zoned out there for a moment.

"Uh Hi. I'm Claire Pryde. Evan told me . . ." She trailed off by the gates opening in front of her. Before she could take one step inside the gate she was greeted by two people. One boy, the other was a girl. The boy had dirty blond hair and was only taller than her by a few inches maybe. The girl had straight long black hair and was taller than her by an inch or two.

"So Kitty has a sister? Who would have thought" The boy said as they approached Claire. They had come from the mansion on . . . on ice. Wow, it must be fun to slide on that. Claire didn't hate mutants, they had done nothing to hurt her.

"Gosh Bobby, you're scaring the girl. Sorry about him. I'm Jubilee and this is Bobby" Jubilee said shaking hands with Claire first, then Bobby shook her hand after. Claire held her now cold hand in her other hand.

"Opps, sorry 'bout that" Bobby said with a chuckle. Claire smiled softly at him. She frankly didn't care that this was a mutant school. They were still people, just with powers.

"It's fine. I'm Claire by the way. Um, Evan told me something happened to my sister, can I see her?" Claire asked as they got ready to iceboard back to the mansion. Claire got in between Bobby and Jubilee as they took off.

"You'll have to ask one of the teachers here, sorry Claire. Will you be staying with us, or is this just a visit?" Jubilee asked as they came back inside the mansion. Bobby helped Claire off the ramp he made, as Jubilee jumped off. While Bobby cleaned up his ice, Jubilee took Claire to see the professor. Claire looked around on their way there. Every person they walked by was either smiling or just laughing. Claire smiled, they were all happy here.

"You must be Claire. I'm Professor Charles Xavier." The professor said as the girls came into his office. Claire smiled and nodded. Jubilee left giving the professor a salut with her two fingers. The professor motioned her to sit down and she did.

******

Amara had heard from Jubilee that Kitty's sister was here. Would she be like Kitty? Is she going to be shallow and loud like her? Amara wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Bobby.

"Watch it Aquila!" Bobby shouted, obivously still upset about her filming him earlier and showing it to the whole school. Amara smirked at him knowing this, and felt like she did something that will go down in the books. She had pranked the great Bobby Drake.

"How 'bout you watch it Bobby Cruise?" Amara shot back at him. Bobby glared at her long and hard. This girl was more trouble than she was worth. Pyro was on his way around the corner when he heard the two in the hallway. Maybe if he stuck around long enough he could get some dirt on his room mate. Well more than he already had. Bobby Cruise just wasn't going to cut it for Pyro.

"What ever Amara. You hear 'bout Kitty's sister?" Bobby asked trying to calm himself down. Sometimes Amara just bugged him like hell. She came in handy the night he made his move on Jubilee, but today was just torture for him. People were still making fun of him.

"Yea so? She's just another Kitty Pryde, just shorter. She's probably loud and shallow like her sister. Big deal" Amara said bitterly. Bobby's jaw dropped at Amara's harsh words. Claire was anything but everything Amara had just said from the few minutes he was with her.

John's jaw clenched shut. Who did this girl think she was? Kitty was anything but shallow. The whole time they were in danger she only thought of Wolverine and them. She even got hurt, but still made sure Wolverine survived.

"Big deal? She's hot! She might look like Kitty, in a way, but deffinally doesn't act like Kitty. She's quiet, and anything _but_ shallow from what I saw" Bobby said defending the girl to Amara. She rolled her eyes, another boy under the Pryde Charm.

"Aren't you madly in love with Jubilee, Drake? You know my best friend? The girl that you've been crushing on since you got here?" Amara asked, not liking him thinking some other girl was hot. She did not want her friend to get hurt by this boy.

"Oh I am. I'm still a guy though, I'm allowed to look, just not touch." Bobby said with a smirk. Amara just wanted to slap that smirk right off his lips. Pyro wanted to crack up so badly. It was true, even though the kid had a girl, he was allowed to look. He just couldn't touch. But this sister sounded so innocent, and hot. Maybe he should introduce himself to the shelia?

"Maybe I should go introduce myself ta the Shelia. Welcome her wit open arms ta this place and all, eh Mate?" Pyro said coming out of his hiding place. Bobby's jaw clenched tight seeing him as Amara just stood there looking between the two boys. It was no mystery as to why the two hated each other. Their powers were oppisite, as were their personalities. John flirted with every girl in this school, even Bobby's girl. They even had to room together.

"I thought you had your eyes set on Kitty? What? She blow you off for that other kid yesterday?" Bobby shot back to Pyro. Pryo growled. He at least got a kiss from Kitty. Unlike Pietro, who got nothing.

"Whatever Mate. Think what ya want, I'm off ta make me self known ta the new Shelia" John said as he went to leave. Bobby growled not wanting Claire to be another victim to Pyro's charm when she just got here. Bobby charged at Pyro, sending them both to the ground. Pyro wasn't expecting Bobby to charge at him at all. The boys went tumbling into a wall. Amara just stood there, for once she had nothing to say. Bobby was trying to pin Pyro, but he was struggling too much. Pyro got one arm free, and that was he need. He swung and hit Bobby square in the jaw, sending him back to the floor, and off of Pyro. Pyro got up and brushed himself off.

"Don't, and I mean never mate, tackle me again" Pyro said as he walked off. He could find the girl later, right now he needed to burn something. A grin appeared playing on his lips as he went to his and Bobby's room.

******

"Sorry . It looks like I can't show you down to the infirmery after all. One of my students have decided to get, lets just say, even with their room mate." The professor spoke after hearing one of his students thoughts.

"It's fine Professor. Thank you again for letting me stay here while Kitty's hurt. I can pay for anything I use. Food, water, anything, I'll pay it back" Claire said professionally. She knew to be polite to people who were polite to her. The professor chuckled and shook his head

"That won't be nessisary my dear. You are our guest, and will be treated as like one of my students." He told her as he asked one of his students to come take Claire to Kitty telepathicly. Claire smiled sweetly to him as she got up from her seat.

"Thank you Professor." Claire said shaking the older man's hand. He smiled and nodded at the girl. She was polite and kind. She would fit in nicely here, even if she wasn't a mutant. The professor told her someone would be up to come take her to her sister before he left to go deal with someone. She heard a knock on the door and turned around. She smiled at the boy at the door and he smiled back

"Hey I'm Evan. You must be Claire" Evan said to the girl. She smiled and nodded as she got up. So this is the famous Evan she's heard so much about? He seems nice already. Maybe they could be friends too? She didn't know how long she would be staying. It would be nice to have one friend during her stay here.

"Um yeah, I'm Claire. I've heard a lot about you from my sister." Claire laughed as they made their way down to the infirmery. Evan rolled his eyes and chuckled. Kitty was always a big talker, no doubt she would have talked a lot about him to her sister.

"All good thing I hope" Evan hinted to her. Hopefully Kitty didn't talk _TOO_ much about him. Claire laughed, she could be really good friends with this guy. No wonder he's Kitty's best friend.

"Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out" Claire joked with Evan, making him burst out in fits of laughter as they went to the lower levels. He wasn't totally sure she was kidding or not though. What exactly has Kitty told her sister?

"I guess so, huh? You sticking around here for a while?" Evan asked as they exited the elevator and were on their way to Kitty's room in the infirmery. Claire smiled and nodded. He was fun to be around. They seemed to become friends quickly.

"As long as the professor lets me I guess. I just want to make sure my sister's alright, you know? I know it was just a broken arm, but she's the only family I have that really cares about me." She explains to him sadly. Evan looks away sadly. Her words for some reason hit him hard. He thought he had it hard because Kitty couldn't see that he liked her more than a friend, yet she's all for flirting with Pyro and Pietro. But this girl, she only has Kitty to care and look out for her. And that one person just got hurt.

"Well here we are. Do you want to be alone or do you want me to stay?" Evan asked her. Claire thought about it for a minute. She wanted to be alone with her sister, didn't she? He would understand that right?

"Evan, if you don't mind could you?" Claire asked looking at her sister sadly. This was going to be harder than she thought. Evan nodded and closed the door after him. Claire took in a sharp breath seeing her sister, laying there, resting like nothing bad ever happened to her. She looked so peaceful laying there in the bed. Claire climbed on the bed and wrapped her arm around her older sister.

Everything was hitting her now. Kitty was hurt. Did her parents know? Did they even care? The professor told her that Kitty only passed out because she over worked herself. Claire needs Kitty, that's how she's survived over the last year. Kitty. When Kitty first bumped into her in the park, Claire's life got a little brighter. Kitty was there through her first heartbreak, her first boyfriend problems. Kitty was there, not her own mother, but a girl she hardly knew that was her sister.

If something worse had happened to her sister, Claire didn't know what she would have done. Her life would have been darker without Kitty. Kitty had stuck up for her against their father. When he found out they knew each other, it wasn't pretty. Their father could have hurt her, but not Kitty. Kitty was stronger than Claire was. Kitty jumped in front of their father and shielded her from him. He stopped and just glared at them. He huffed and just left.

Now was when Claire broke. She could have lost her sister because she didn't tell the two boys she was with that she had gotten hurt. Sometimes Kitty was too nice and brave for her own good. Claire let the tears fall as she clung to her sister's side. She had told herself that she wasn't going to cry when she saw Kitty. But here she is, crying like a little baby. But she knew now, now she had to be strong and protect her sister. It was her turn to make sure Kitty was safe. She owed it to Kitty to at least do that.

******

Evan sat on the floor next to Kitty's door in the infirmery. He could hear Claire's sobs from where he sat. She had seemed so shy and well put together when he met her a few minutes ago. Now she sounded so broken.

He knew he should have left when she asked him to, but he didn't want her getting lost and ending up in the danger room like Kurt had. So he waited for a bit, but all he heard was her sobs. After a couple of more minutes he got up from the floor, the sobs had stopped. He opened the door and smiled. Claire was fast a sleep next to Kitty. It looked cute, the two sisters. Evan felt bad because she had cried herself to sleep, but she looked peaceful now.

_**************************************_

_**Now I own Claire! lol hope you all liked the chapter. Reviews are always welcomed!**_


	16. First Impressions

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing! It means a lot to see what you all think. I, sadly, don't own X-men evolution or any kind of X-men. I only own the plot and Claire! lol**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***********************************************_

_' "See, now just get up slowly when I do" A 13 year old Pietro said standing up slowly with a twelve year old Kitty. Kitty squeaked from the coldness of his hand on her bare stomach. "Get ready Kitten" Pietro shouts over the sound of the water._

_"Pietro are you, like, sure I'm doing this right?" Kitty asked nervously as Pietro kept her up right. Pietro just laughed as they started to surf on the wave. Kitty let out a scream as she saw that the wave was close behind them. Pietro just watched her, laughing as she started to freak out. _

_"Just relax Kitten. I've got you. You know that I won't let you fall in unless I push you. Even then I'll jump in after you" Pietro said trying to calm her down, but no use she was still freaking out._

_"Pietro, it's going to get us!" Kitty screamed, the board flipped sending Pietro and Kitty into the water. Pietro quickly went into action and held Kitty tightly to him so she wouldn't be pulled under._

_Evan, who had seen the whole thing, bursts out laughing seeing the wipe-out. He knew, and saw, that Pietro had everything under control safety wise. The two resurfaced above water. Kitty was shivering, clinging to Pietro's side. Pietro winced as Kitty's nails dug into his skin. Her lips were turning blue already and she was shivering uncontrollably. He would have laughed if she wasn't already glaring daggers at him._

_"Can we, l . . like, gggooo?" Kitty said through her chattering teeth. Pietro held back his laugh and nodded grabbing his board and lifting Kitty on top of it._

_"I guess Kittens really don't like water after all" Pietro laughed as he swam Kitty, who was on his board, back to land. That just earned his a smack off the head from Kitt. That had been Kitty's first surf lesson, it was also one of the last.'_

Kitty's lips curled into a smile as she rested in the infirmary. She hasn't awoken yet. It's been a day and a half since she passed out. Evan had went down to the infirmary to wake Claire up for school. Since they all weren't going to fit in Scott's car, Rogue drove Evan, Amara, and Claire in her new car the professor had gotten her. Evan was more than glad to drive with Rogue, in his opinion her dark blue viper was cooler than Scott's car.

******

Evan had his guard up now. He knew Kitty was safe at home in the institute. He owed it to Kitty to keep her sister safe on her first day of Bayville. She was only human after all, no mutant powers to protect herself with. Figures the one period he leaves her alone, Amara makes her questions known. Claire had just opened her locker, which had gotten stuck and wouldn't open, when someone slammed it shut. Claire groaned and looked to her left to see one of the other girls at the institute.

"Can I help you, Amara was it?" Claire asks her with a fierce glare in her eyes. She was not in the mood for some girl to start something with her because she didn't like her sister. She had tried to tell Kitty from the stories she told her, that this Amara girl had it out for Kitty. But no, Kitty didn't believe it.

"Yeah it is. I guess you aren't like Queen Kitty Cat after all. She doesn't bring the claws out _before_ anyone actually says anything." Amara laughed sarcastically to Claire. Claire already wanted to hit this girl, but she was too shy of a person to do it. Maybe she's too nervous to actually hit the girl, but she can stand up for herself just fine.

"Maybe Kitty's too nice to actually say something to you, but I'm not. So back off" Claire warned Amara, who just laughed at the girl. She could take Claire out like that if she wanted to. She wasn't a threat in Amara's eyes.

"You're telling me to back off? Fat chance Hun." Amara said as she pushed Claire. Amara already didn't like her. She was all talk already, but she had no walk. She didn't have any powers like Amara did. That was crossing the line in Claire's books. You push her, she'll push right back. Screw shyness. Claire started to laugh.

"Wow, what a push you got there. How about mine?" Claire growled as she pushed back. Lucky for them no one else was in the hall, so no one saw them, or so they thought. Amara was about to hit Claire so hard when an arm pulled her back. She looked up and saw Lance was holding her back and Evan was holding Claire back.

"What the hell is going on here? Who the heck are you anyways?" Lance shouted tightening his grip on Amara as she tried to shrug him off. She didn't need Lance coming to her 'rescue' every time they're in the same place at the same time. She could wipe the floor with this . . . little human if she wanted to.

"The little brunette _BITCH_ here is Kitty Pryde's little baby sister! I'll tell . . ." Amara started but Claire cut her off not believing this girl. She was really that full of herself wasn't she?

"No, I'LL tell YOU what is going on here. Amara here doesn't like me because I'm Kitty's sister, and she hates Kitty for no damn reason. She pushed me, so I pushed her back. It would have turned into a fist fight, courtesy of Amara here, if you two didn't come when you did!" Claire shouted to Lance. Evan let go of Claire and moved her behind him. Not in a million years did he think Amara would start a fight against someone that didn't do anything, and just because she was related to someone she didn't like.

Lance did the same. Amara was family in his books, even if she was a X-Geek. But what ticked him off the most was that her own team mate was defending some human instead of her. Doesn't matter that she's Kitty's sister, she's still a human and Amara is his team mate. It should be no contest who to defend.

"What-the-problem-here?" A voice asked from behind Claire. Claire turned around to meet face to, well chest, with the height difference. She looked up to see some kid with white hair and blue eyes. How can a guy look so cute with white hair? Claire didn't know.

"Nice of you to join the party Pietro" Lance said with a smirked. Claire's eyes widened hearing that this boy was Pietro. He had saved her sister two days ago along with some Allerdyce kid. He was, also, the boy who broke her sister's heart without even knowing.

Kitty would never admit it, but Claire knew when Pietro left the trio of himself, Kitty, and Evan, Kitty broke a little. The hurt in her eyes every time he was brought up, made Claire feel sorry for her sister. Pietro had a big role in Kitty's life, and just didn't know it. Anger rising up inside her, just thinking of how much her sister was hurt from this guy, added with the anger because of Amara, equaled nothing good. She clenched her tiny fingers into a fist and swung, hitting him square in the jaw. Hard. Pietro swaggered just a bit, not having expect such a little thing to pack a punch so hard. Once he pulled himself together he was ready to attack her back. Nobody hits Pietro Maximoff and gets away unscratched.

"Pietro, wait man! She's Kitty's sister!" Evan shouted as he held up his hand trying to stop Pietro. Claire actually thought he would hit her if he hadn't know she was Kitty's sister. He froze though, then looked her over. She looked exactly like Kitty, just shorter if possible. She was the younger, just turned 15 teen years old, Kitty Pryde. Was he seriously thinking about hitting this girl? Kitty would never talk to him again if she knew. That wouldn't be good at all.

"Since-when-does-Kitty-have-a-sister?" The question that popped into his mind, he voiced out loud. Kitty had never mentioned a sister, once, to them when they were growing up, nor on their flight to Canada two days ago.

"We just found out about each other after you decided she wasn't worth hanging around with because she wasn't about to jump into bed with you" Claire growled. That's what Kitty had said their father told her. Then just the next day Pietro totally blew her off. She was crying on the phone for hours. It killed Claire hearing her sister cry.

"Kitty's-know-why-what-happened-happened-Get-your-facts-straight-before-you-go-running-your-mouth-about-something-you-know-nothing-about" Pietro started off saying sadly, but it ended up said in a growl.

"Not what Kitty told me, old man" Claire said with a glare. The bell was heard and she grabbed her bag from the floor and brushed past Pietro knocking into his shoulder.

******

Later on that night, Claire was tossing and turning in her sleep. She had fallen a sleep in Kitty's bed, this time thanks to Evan. She was good just sleeping on the couch in the rec room, but he wouldn't have it. He had carried her up to Kitty's room and tucked her in her sister's bed. Of course Claire still thought she was fast a sleep on the couch.

"No . . . don't hurt her . . . please" Claire sobbed in her sleep as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having that nightmare again. She just had to think of it the night before, didn't she? Of course she did.

_' Claire crashed into the side table, knocking it over as she crashed on to the floor. She crawled into a corner behind the couch in her family room. Everything was turned over or shattered. She covered her mouth in attempts to keep quiet. She knew it was useless trying to hide, but she did it anyways. It was either hide or die quicker. She chose to hide._

_"You just had to make contact with her, didn't you? You know hiding won't do you any good in this house Clarabelle" She wince at him saying her full name. She knew he was right though, it was only a matter of time before he found her. The couch was suddenly moved from in front of her, making a scream release from her lips. The man in front of her, her own father, grinned, both knowing this was the end of Claire's story._

_"Daddy don't!" Claire looked up to see her older sister standing above her, arms spread out, blocking Claire from their father. Her sister, she had only met days ago, was here to protect her. '_

"KITTY!" Claire screams as she shoots up in cold sweat. She needed to see Kitty, and soon. She only has that dream when somethings wrong. The last time she had it was when Kitty got her powers. She jumped out of Kitty's bed, not caring what she was wearing and went to race out of the room. Only a gloved hand grasped her wrist stopping her.

"What's wrong sugar? What''s with all the screamin?" It was Kitty's room mate who had been asking her all the questions. Claire's eyes were starting to water She needed to see her older sister. She needed Kitty now.

"Please, I just need to see my sister" Claire sobbed. That nightmare always made her feel so weak and she hated it. She hated being that weak. Rogue sighed seeing the fear in the girl's eyes. She let her go slowly.

"Do ya want me ta come wit ya so ya don't get lost?" Rogue asked the girl who was shorter than her. This girl had it rough, not as rough as Rogue had, but rough enough to shake her this badly.

"No, I think I got it down by now. But, uh, thanks anyways" She said shyly as she left the room and went to go see Kitty. She knew her sister wouldn't be awake, but she had to talk to her. Badly. She needed to tell her about Amara, and how she stood her ground. She needed to tell her everything. Punching that Pietro kid, how nice Evan was to her, Rogue being nice to her, just, she needed to talk to her sister. To make her sister smile, would bring a smile to her own face.

She was almost there, just one more turn and she was there. She froze when she got to the door through. Why was there light in the room? She opened the door slowly and saw a man at her sister's bedside, playing with fire in his hand that wasn't holding Kitty's.

"Who are you?" Claire found herself asking him as she stood in the door way. His head snapped up and the fire was gone. He stood up, glaring at her the whole time as he walked around the bed. Was he going to attack her? Claire froze as he came closer. Her senses came back and she backed up and went to run. But a hand covered her mouth and wrapped around her waist pulling her off the ground and back into the room. The door slammed shut, the radiating sound echoing out into the night.


	17. Bed Times Cure Headaches

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone enjoy! I only one the plot and Claire!**_

"Isn't it past your bedtime Shelia? Visiting hours are over. Didn't ya know that?" Pyro snickered, still holding his hand over the girls mouth. He knew the minute he lets go, this girl will go screaming and he'd be caught. That wouldn't be good, for him at least.

"Mmmhmmhmm" She pleads. Only they sounded like muffles. He chuckled at her attempts to speak to him. So this was Kitty baby sister? She is kind of cute, in the innocent little girl you just want to take in your arms and kiss, kind of way. Not that he wanted to kiss her or anything though.

"Look luv, ya didn't see me, and I didn't see ya. Do we got a deal?" Pyro asked knowing he wasn't going to get a vocal response he sighed and rolled his eyes "Just nod luv" He whispered in her ear. He still had her lifted off the ground. Her tank top had risen up during the struggle, so his arm was holding her bare skin. It felt creamy and so soft under his rough scorch covered arms. Marks left from his mistakes. She nodded her head up and down quickly. She just wanted to be able to touch the ground again. She didn't know who the hell this boy was, and it scared her to no end. His hands were warm though, she wasn't as cold as she had been a moment ago. She still wanted to be let go, but she liked the warmth.

"Good choice luv. Now ya goin' ta go back up ta ya bedroom an' not say a word of this ta anyone. Got it luv?" Claire nodded again and Pyro smirked. Claire knew being half a sleep and scared to death there was no way she'd find her way back. She felt so stupid for even knowing that. But she was like her sister in that way. Bad with directions when scared. The girl was shaking so badly in his hands. He knew Kitty was bad at not getting lost when she was scared. God, that's how they met. He wasn't going to chance it and let this girl blow his cover.

"This is gonna hurt luv, but it's for ya own good" John whispered sadly to her. Before Claire could thinking about what he had said, her head was rammed into the wall and everything went black. As she went limp in his arms, he quickly moved one of his arms under her legs and the other under her shoulders. Her head rested on his shoulder, as her arms laid limp. She looked even more innocent if possible right now, Pyro thought as he walked down the hall with her in his arms.

He felt as if he needed to do something for this girl. He felt bad. She's going to have one hell of a headache in the morning, only because she went to see her sister. He found his way to Kitty's room and saw that the door was already open. He hoped that he could just lay her down and go, but it was never that easy. There on her own bed was Rogue. She looked up and fear flashed in her eyes, then anger as she jumped to her and over to him.

"What the hell did ya do ta her?" Rogue whispered sharply at him. She removed the covers, and Pyro gently laid her down. Rogue covered the girl up and crossed he arms waiting for an answer. She sure as hell was going to get one too.

"Nothing, just spooked the Shelia is all. I saw the Shelia cryin an' went ta go see if she was okay. I tapped the girl on the shoulder and she screeched an' hit her head off the banister. Ya should be thankin' me, not houndin' me Shelia. I saved the girl's life here." Rogue eyes him suspiciously for a moment and Pyro just smirked. If only she knew that he was scared shitless at the moment, hoping she believed him. After a long moment of hesitation, Rogue gave in believing him.

"If your story checks out tomorrow, Ah'll let ya live. But if Ah find out ya did this ta her on purpose, no one's gonna be there ta catch ya. Got it Sugar?" Rogue threaten him. Pyro gulped in fear, then nodded as he darted out of the room. Rogue sat on the edge of Kitty's bed. She wanted to just move the hair out of the girl's face, and make sure her bump isn't too bad. But she couldn't, her hand wasn't covered, and because of her powers she could hurt the girl even worst.

*******

The next morning Claire woke up with a really nasty headache. The last thing she remembered was leaving the room to go see Kitty. The rest is really fuzzy, or she can't remember at all. She remembers some guy being with her but that's about it.

"Here darling, this should help" Kitty's room mate said handing Claire some water and Tylenol. Claire smiled weakly and nodded, thanking the southern belle. She popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them down after taking a sip of water.

"Thanks" Claire whispered but Rogue heard her and smiled. Rogue was ready for school already so her hands were gloved. She reached out and ran her hand over the bump on Claire's head. She winced once Rogue touched her

"Can ya tell me what happened sugar?" Rogue was just inching to have a reason to put that fire hazard in his place. He come on to every girl in the institute and needed to be knocked down a few notches. He was worse then Pietro Maximoff. That's saying something right there too.

"I . . . I don't really remember. I remember leaving the bedroom, but everything else is fuzzy. I remember seeing some guy . . ."

"Can ya try and remember the guy for me?" Rogue asked. She was pleading in her head for it to be Bobby, or Sam, or maybe even Ray, just anyone but Pyro.

"He . . . he had brown hazel eyes . . . He, um had red-ish fairy hair I think" Claire stopped seeing Rogue's look of horror on her face.

"It was Pyro. He told me last night when he brought ya back ta the room that ya hit ya head off the banister and he caught ya before ya fell down the stairs" Rogue explained to the girl, as she held up clothes for her to pick. It was the least she could do for the girl.

"Did he say why I hit my head?" Claire asked getting a towel from one of Kitty' draws. Only Kitty would have towels in her dresser ready to use. Claire smiled softly thinking of how silly her sister could be sometimes.

"Uh ya. He said he spooked ya and ya tripped" Claire snorted at Rogue's explanation. Claire didn't have the best hand to eye cordination around. Honestly, she had the worse. Didn't sound too far fetch of her to trip over her own two feet because some guy spooked her. Claire thanked Rogue and took the clothes she had found for her, and was off to take her shower before breakfast. Rogue just rolled her eyes and smiled. That girl was really something. She was deffinally Kitty's little sister alright.

Rogue went in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair. She started to hum to a song she had been listening to before she fell a sleep. After she was done, she put the hair brush down on the vanity. She looked at the balcony window and spun around, ready for a fight. The man at the window knocked, tilting his head with a smirk. Rogue stood straight, hesitating on whether to let the man in or not. He didn't take no for an answer though. He traced a heart on the nob of the window door and the glass melted away, letting the man inside.

"Why de Chere not let Remy inside? Remy hates heights" The man calling himself Remy said as he made his way over to Rogue. Rogue froze as he trapped his in between his arms. Not good.

"What do ya want?" Rogue said strong and firmly. If Claire came back and this guy was no good, she'd have to move fast.

"Mags has had his eye on ya Cherie, la petite too. Remy just wanted ta say bonjour ta ya. Ta bad la petite isn't awake or Remy would say salute ta her too" Rogue instantly knew he was talking about Kitty and that ticked her off. No way he was going near Kitty, awake or not. This Remy guys works for Magneto, who ever that is, and is trouble.

"Ya stay the hell away from Kitty" Rogue growled at him. He purred liking her even more when she's mad. Rogue turned away from his red on black eyes and stared at her hair brush. If this guy didn't stayed where he was, Rogue can't be held for her actions. Hair brush would do shit though. Rogue then spotted Kitty's least favorite perfume bottle Evan bought her, in attempt to get her something as a moving away present. She wouldn't mind, would she? Rogue thought quick, and thought of an escape plan.

"Remy don't think de Chere should be testin' Remy" Remy spoke also eye-ing the perfume bottle in Rogue's grasp. Rogue glared at him hard as she took off her glove single handedly.

"Try me" She growled as she went to smack him off the head, but he caught her wrist before she could hit him. She reached the other hand up and touched the side of his face for a second. He groaned and she gasped in pain as he hit the floor with a thud. Rogue stumbled a bit, but found her footing again. She held her gloved hand to her head as Remy's memories flooded her head. She gasped in horror at his memories of this Magneto guy's plan for her and Kitty.

"Rogue what happened?" Claire asked jogging into the room. She was fully dressed now, but her hair was still dripping. Claire looked at the man on the for then back up to Rogue with wide eyes.

"Claire go get Scott. The professor left early with Logan ta do somethin', an' quick Ah don't know how long he's goin ta be outta it" Rogue shouted, not moving from where she stood. Claire nodded and went to go find Scott across the hall in his room. Claire was banging on Scott's door, but no answer. Maybe he's down in the kitchen. Wait, where's the kitchen? Claire's mind was racing. There was some guy in Rogue and Kitty's room, knocked out, and with Rogue inside alone. Where is everybody when you need them? Claire was panicking now. No one was anywhere in the hallway. She heard a door open and spun around. It was the boy elf. Kurt! That's his name.

"Kurt! Help" Claire shouted, scaring the poor half awake elf. Kurt saw the human girl and how freaked out she looked. Something was wrong. Kurt bamfed over to her, leaving the smell of sulfur in the hall.

"Vhat's wrong Claire" Claire didn't answer though. She pulled him inside Rogue's room. Claire pointed to the man on the ground just beginning to awake. He held his head in his hand as he tried to get to his feet. He wasn't expecting her to actually use her power on him.

"Ya got Kurt! Ah told ya ta get Scott! Not Kurt!" Rogue shouted. She wasn't mad at Claire, just Scott would have blasted this guy and they would be good. Kurt would still be with the guy after teleporting him.

"I couldn't find Scott. Kurt was just in the hall so I got him!" Claire shouted back. Kurt just was half a sleep and didn't care. Of course he cared that some man was in Rogue's room, but so far he hasn't pulled anything except underestimate Rogue.

"Not dat dis isn't fun an' all la petites, but Remy must go" Remy kissed Claire's knuckles quickly, saluting Rogue and Kurt before he left through the window he had come in through. The three just looked at each other not believing he just got up and left.


	18. Clearing the Air with Hits and Kicks

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I don't own anything but the plot and Claire!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_************************_

Lance and Tabby knew they had to do something and quick. Pietro was quickly going into a depression. All they knew from his sleep talking was that Pyro had kissed Kitty. Tabby had heard from Amara that Kitty was still unconscious too. Kitty needed to wake up so they could put their plan in motion. Operation: _Speedy gets the Cat _will be set in motion if Tabby and Lance have a say, and they do have a say in this. Lance had told Tabby that there was a new Pryde in town, and Amara didn't like this one any better.

Tabby really needed to get Amara to finally to agree to move to the brotherhood. They could be roomies again. Tabitha has been meaning to do her match making magic on Amara, and who better than Lance, who is in desperate need of a girl, as her boy? Tabby and Lance spotted Pietro, then noticed Evan and a brunette that looked alot like Kitty. That must be the sister. Lance nodded confirming Tabby's thoughts. If Pietro wanted to get closer to Kitty, he needed the sister on his side. Evan and Pietro being friends, was just a lost cause.

"You talk him into talking to the girl. I'll get spike-boy away from her" Tabby said, never moving her eyes from Evan and Claire. Lance nodded and went over to Pietro, as Tabby went over to Claire and Evan.

"Hey Spikey! Who's ya friend?" Tabby asked, waving to the two friends. Evan rolled his eyes at the blonde girl. She was really something. Tabby had stayed friends with most of the X-Men after she went to the brotherhood, Evan being one of them.

"This is Claire Pryde. Kitty's little sister. Claire this is Tabitha Smith." Evan introduced them to each other. Claire smiled weakly. She was still shaken from Remy getting in the room earlier. She didn't know why, because Rogue was the one he was looking for.

"Hey Spikey can you help me with my Trig homework? The crap is hard." Tabby asked, taking a glance behind her to see Lance and Pietro looking over at Claire. Now all Tabby had to do was get Claire alone.

"Uh sure Tabby. You okay if I go?" Evan asked Claire, who nodded with a small smile. He smiled back and waved as him and Tabby left. Claire sighed and went to go to her locker. Tabby seems nice and energetic enough.

******

"God, you really are clueless aren't you? You want Kitty, don't deny it we all know it too, then you have to clear the air with the sister" Lance said nodded his head to Claire alone at her locker. Pietro sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew Lance was right.

"Fine-whatever-I'm-not-talking-to-her-because-I-want-her-to-put-in-a-good-word-to-Kitty-for-me-but-because-I-don't-need-the-girl-mad-at-me-for-something-I-didn't-do" Pietro said quickly to Lance. Lance rolled his eyes and groaned as he pushed Pietro toward Claire's direction.

"What has the girl done to him?" Lance asked himself under his breath, shaking his head as he watched Pietro approach Claire. This was going to be one hell of a scene if Claire goes off on Pietro again. But he had to admit the girl had a wicked right arm.

******

"Claire-right-you're-Kitty's-sister?" A voice said behind her. Claire jumped and almost hit her head off the locker if the arm didn't pull her back in time. Claire looked up and met his blue eyes and white hair. She found herself asking again, how a boy with white hair could look so cute?

"Uh, thanks" Claire said as she blushed looking away. He still had his arm around her in a protective kind of way. Claire blushed deeper noticing this. She moved a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, flashing her bump to Pietro.

"Don't-need-that-bump-you-have-to-have-a-twin" Pietro smiled turning them around so he was in front of her locker now. Claire blushed and covered the bump with her hair again. Pietro balanced her before he let her go fully.

"Look, about yesterday, that girl just really upset me. Then you showed up and I remembered Kitty telling me everything. Sorry I hit you. I just remembered how hurt she was, and seeing you right there in the flesh just, just I blew." Claire explained to him. He understood. If he was in her position, he would have hit him too.

"It-fine-Kitty-knows-what-really-happened-now-your-dad-lied-simple-as-that" Pietro shrugged after his reply. Claire rolled her eyes. Of course their father was the main reason for it. He never did like Pietro from what Kitty told her.

"Sounds like da . . . Carmen" Claire said with a pause. She refused to call him her father out loud. He was no father to her. He kept her hidden all her life in some safe house. She met Kitty by accident and it almost got her killed. That man was not a father in any sense of the word.

"Oh-you're-Kitty's-sister-on-her-mom's-side?" Pietro asked, knowing she wasn't Kitty's full sister, only because he would have met her when they were younger. Claire looked away for a moment, then met his eyes once again. Her eyes looked colder now

"No Carmen's my father too. We . . . uh, just we didn't get along very well" Claire said coldly. Pietro knew then that it went farther then just _'didn't get along' _it went deeper than that. He guessed he could relate to this girl more than he first thought.

******

The doors to the school opened. He entered the school in his new leather jacket and new Nike's. All the girl's heads turned upon hearing the doors open. Some close enough could smell his cologne, and swooned.

He sent his trade mark smirk to the remaining girls near the entrance of the school. Some of the boys standing with their girls, girls who were sending winks his way, were fuming in anger. Other boys wanted to be him. Almost every girl in just that hall alone wanted to date him. As he swaggered by, each girl took notice of the flower twirling in his hand. Each hoping he'd stop and give it to them. As he passed each girl, one more heart broke, one more envied the others remaining.

He spotted the petite brunette that had consumed his thoughts, filling him with guilt. Why did he feel guilty at all? Something about this girl just made him feel guilty. Simple as that, she couldn't even fight back. That should make him feel powerful. Why was it with this girl, it made him feel weak? Pyro walked up behind Claire, getting ready to set his plan into motion. He curved her arm around her body and she stopped, her back bumping into his chest.

"The little Shelia likes flower, 'yeh?" He cooed in her ear, in his other hand he twisted the little flower back in forth in front of her. Claire blushed, her hand that the man behind her was holding was warming up by the second. She smiled and looked at the floor. The man spun her around slowly so she was facing him. He handed her the flower, and she instantly knew what kind of flower it was. Gardenias. Her favorite. She looked up at him and smiled, completely forgetting the guy behind her. Pyro smirked down at her, loving every second of this. He knew Pietro was watching behind them, jaw on the floor. Claire smelt the flower in her hand and smiled as her eyes closed.

"Why did . . ." She trailed off not knowing how to word her question right with out sounding rude. She loved the flower, just had no clue who this guy was or why he was giving her a flower, let alone how he knew this one was her favorite.

"Sorry for spooken ya last night Shelia. Felt bad, this was the only flower that even remotely rivaled ya beauty" Pyro said looking her over with his trade smirk in place. Claire blushed and smelt the flower once more.

"You're too sweet, really you shouldn't have. Rogue said you caught me before I fell down the stairs, then to top it off brought me back to my room. You _are_ Pyro, aren't you? That's who Rogue said it was. I really can't remember" Claire smiled shyly at him. She didn't remember a thing? Too good to be true if you asked him. But he'd celebrate while he could. He nodded confirming her question. According to this girl, and Rogue, he saved her life. She owed him, but why did he have this feeling that he shouldn't use her like that?

"Sounds-like-a-complete-lie-if-you-ask-me" Pietro finally spoke up. He stepped in front of Claire protectively. This guy had liar written all over his face. Didn't this guy just kiss Kitty two days ago? What now that Kitty's in a small coma, and her sister comes to town, he's all over her? Not happening.

"No one's askin ya mate, so I guess it's a good thing no one did" Pyro said taking a step forward getting in Pietro's face. Pietro was not going to let Kitty's, human, little sister become another victim to this guy. He didn't care that this girl and him hardly knew each other, she was still Kitty's sister.

"I-thought-I-was-fast-but-you're-already-moving-on-to-the-next-girl" Pietro growled. Claire figured they were talking about Kitty and her. Pyro couldn't like her, could he? He saved her, that's it, nothing more. He liked Kitty, she prettier and older. Claire young, and is anything _but_ pretty.

"Better than following the Shelia around when she makes it clear like toast burnin' in a toaster that she only thinks of ya as a friend. That mate, is just sad. I can take a hint. I guess ya can't" Pyro taughted back. Claire watched intensely as Pietro clenched his fist to his sides. Then just like that, Claire's scream was heard, and the thud of Pyro's body hitting the floor was heard right after. Pietro had punched him, and it wasn't a weak punch either. Pyro chuckled and wiped the blood off his lip.

"Nice shot mate. Ya know, I'm gettin tired of people sendin' me ta the floor." Pyro was up and tackled Pietro to the ground. Claire moved just in time before Pietro was tackled. She watched in horror as the boys fought.

"Stop! Stop it!" Claire started screaming as salty tears ran down her cheeks. Pietro had started this, not Pyro in Claire's eyes. So what if he said something about her sister. He was right, Kitty not once would lead a a boy on. Or maybe it was Pyro who couldn't get the hint that Pietro was the one she wanted?

That thought only entered her mind for a second before she noticed that Pietro had the upper hand. He was faster. Both boys were bloody by now. This had to end now, and Claire knew it. But before she could even think of moving that Lance guy from the day before pushed her aside.

His push was harder then expected. Claire fell to the ground, hitting her head off the locker. Hard. She yelped at the pain. Upon hearing her yelp of pain, Pyro got distracted looking over to her. He saw her holding her head in pain. He punched Pietro off of him and he staggered, getting up on his feet. He sturdied himself, placing one hand on the lockers. Claire looked in so much pain, their eyes met for a brief second before she closed hers in a wince.

His eyes darted from her head to her hand that had been holding her head. That's when he saw the crimson in her hair. He gasped, anger filling inside of him even more than before. Her eyes met his again, only this time her eyes were teary. Before he could reach her, he was grabbed from behind. Arms were hooked under his, holding him in place. He struggled, her eyes widened in horror.

"Claire!" He yelled out. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't bleeding badly. He didn't get why he cared, but something about her _made_ him care. Maybe it was guilt for the night before, or maybe it was because she was Kitty's human little sister. What ever it was, he cared.

Then a fist met him gut. The breath in his lungs was knocked out of him. Claire couldn't believe her sister could ever cry over this guy. He was attacking someone who couldn't fight back. It was two on one, not a fair fight. She got up slowly as he took another punch to the gut. Claire knew they wouldn't listen to her screams, she had to fight back. Make it a fair fight, two on two. She jumped on Pietro's back, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed, not caring that her bloody hair was in her face. She hated the sight of blood, but she had to stay focus. Pyro needed her help. Pietro waved his hand, Claire's hold wasn't tight enough to do him any damage, but he wasn't about to hurt her. Lance growled and let Pyro go. He fell to his knees holding his abb area.

"Let him . . . go Claire" Pyro wheezed to her. She nodded and jumped down. Pietro was pulled away by Lance, who had spotted one of the X-Men coming from a class room. Pyro got up slowly and limped over to the girl. Claire was shaking, looking at her bloody hands. "Love, ya alright?" He asked seeing her shaking. He held out his hands as meaning he wasn't going to hurt her.

" I . . . I just hate blood" She whispered softly. He nodded understanding. He hated the sight of raw meat. Just thinking of how it was uncooked and what was living in it made him woozy. He snapped out of his own thoughts with a shiver, then he noticed Claire having a dazed look in her eyes

"Love, ya sure ya . . ." As he said this her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forward. Pyro, out of instinct, caught her in his arms. "I got ya love" He whispered in her hair as he smoothed it out, moving her bangs from her eyes.


	19. I punched Your Speedy Boyfriend, Sis

_Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been having laptop problems lately, but (lets pray I'm not jinxing myself here) it's all over. Hope I didn't loose any readers. I love the feedback so thanks everyone. I don't own anything but Claire and the plot._

* * *

Pyro looked around franticly. Everyone just had to be in class, didn't they? Then he noticed the red head, the one that could read minds. _'Red I could use some help.' _He yelled in his head. How had she not seen them yet? Well, that was the farthest thought on his mind. Jean's head whipped up from inside her locker. She looked past her best friend Scott Summers. Her eyes widened in horror seeing a nervous Pyro holding a passed out Claire, both covered in blood.

"Scott get the car!" Jean said. Scott looked back and saw the two. He nodded and was off. Jean shut her locker and jogged over to the two "What happened?" She asked. Pyro was yelling in his head. He was panicking. He was giving her a headache. Then flashes of what happened popped inside her head. They weren't Pyro's thoughts. She looked around and noticed Pietro watching around a corner. Once he saw that she caught him. He was gone faster then she could could blink. _'Tell-Kitty-and-Claire-I'm-_sorry.' Jean nodded and Pyro's yelling stopped.

_'Kurt come quick. Claire's locker, and please hurry.'_ Jean thought to the blue elf. He appeared soon after. He gasped seeing the two bloody teens. He didn't even ask any questions. He knew what Jean wanted him to do. He took Claire from Pyro's arms and 'bamfed', leaving a puff of smoke and the smell of sulfur behind. Jean helped Pyro stay on his feet. He was still a bit worn from the fight. Scott came running back soon after. He took Pyro's other side and the two carried him to the car. They were lucky that everyone else was in class. Sure some kids saw the fight, but left knowing they wouldn't want to be there when a teacher came around.

******

The professor had told her to stay in bed. Her arm was in a sling, and she was wired. She had been cooped up a sleep for days and needed to stretch. She needed a good hot shower. Maybe some of Storms famous cooking too. The professor only told her the need to know basics. Pietro raced her and John out of the mountain before it exploded. That she had a surprise waiting for her, and she had been in a coma for over working herself. She was going stir crazy in the bed. What was her surprise? Why couldn't she find out what it was until after school? She didn't know any of the answers to these questions. She heard a commotion coming outside. Wasn't it a bit early for school to be let out?

"Pyro what happened? Slowly please." That was Storm's voice for sure. What did John do this time? Who was hurt? Did he and Evan get into a fight? Did he fight with Bobby? She knew they were room mates. They were sure to clash at one point. Kitty's head was racing with all kinds of questions. She needed answers, and she needed them now.

"The white haired mate and I got into a tussle. Shelia got pushed by the gruffy looking rock tumbler. She hit her head and it started ta bleed. Before the Shelia passed out, she . . . she said she didn't like the sight of blood. She gonna be alright doc?" John was in a panic, that Kitty could tell right away. When did John care about someone other than himself though? He cared about her, but not like Pietro had during their trip to Canada. Sure they kissed, but that's all it was. A simple kiss.

" will be fine. Like you said, Claire doesn't like the sight of blood. She hit her head pretty hard. Head trauma's are the most messy. Even if it was small, it will still be messy. if you will, will you go check on Kitty? She woke up a while ago." Hank informed John. They could be talking about her Claire? Could they? Why would Claire be here? What happened to her, if it even was her they were talking about? How did she get hit in the head? Lance was involved somehow, that was for sure. But how was John involved, and who was he fighting? Why did Claire even get involved? She needed to see her sister, if it was even her sister, and she needed to see her now. The door opened and there stood a shocked, blood covered John Allerdyce. True it was just his nose, head, and mouth bleeding, but he was still bloody. He came over to the bed and engulfed Kitty in his arms. He didn't cry, just held her in his arms.

"John, what happened to you?" She asked, but neither let go of the other. No doubt Kitty now had blood on her, but she didn't really care. Her friend needed her now. That was all that mattered, and the fact that her sister might be hurt.

"Nothing. Just a fight Shelia. Ya little sister has a pair of lungs, don't she?" He laughed as he was letting her go slowly. So it was in fact her little sister. Knowing Claire she got word of her being hurt and came to see her. Kitty smiled, trying to not think about her sister hurt.

"Who'd you, like, fight? The big show from Smack down?" Kitty asked with a slight giggle. John started to chuckle. He couldn't believe she watched wrestling, but then again, her two best friends had been both guys. It was just logic that she would have been forced to watch the show.

"Ha ha luv. Very funny. Ya little best buddy Speedy tried to do a number on this handsome face. Oh, and lets not forget his pal the rock tumbler double teamed me." John said in an annoyed tone. Kitty winced. That's why he looked so bad. They ganged up on him, but how did Claire get in the way? A knock on the door stopped her from asking. Storm came inside, only Kitty noticed the bloody flower in his hand. John turned his head seeing that Kitty was focused on something. He saw the flower and tried his best to smirk.

" mumbled something about this coming from you ." Storm said as she handed the flower to John, whom was still smirking. He twirled the flower in his hand. Kitty took this time to jump out of her bed and phase through John and Storm. She went into the next room and stopped dead in her tracks. She was suppose to keep her safe. She should have told, Pietro at least, that something was wrong. She would have been awake. Claire wouldn't have been by herself while John was being attacked. Claire needed her, and she wasn't there. She had broken her promise to her sister.

Her knees gave out as the sobs escaped her lips. Evan ran into the room and caught her in his arms as they sank to the floor. Scott had pulled him out of class, telling him Kitty was awake and Claire was hurt. Kitty cried in Evan's arms for a few minutes. John appeared at the door with a blank look on his face. He didn't do emotions. Then why did he care so much about what happened to this human? Why was she so special? What did she matter to him?

"Kitty." Claire groaned tossing her head to the side "Johnny." She turned her head back. Both John and Kitty's heads snap up at her voice. Kitty scrambled off the floor and out of Evan's arms. She flew to Claire's bedside. John was frozen where he stood at the door.

"Clairie? It's Kitty. I'm, like, right here." Kitty sobbed holding her sister's hand. John was now next to Evan. No one, except his mother, called his Johnny before. Only ever since his mother died, he hadn't heard the name in a while. It sounded different coming from her though, not motherly at all. He had never told her his name. Who had? It didn't matter though. He liked her calling him Johnny.

"Kitty, my head hurts." Claire mumbles, not opening her eyes just yet. Kitty bit her lip and smiled. Her sister was alright, her head hurt, but she was alive and still kicking. For that, she was grateful. There were no words for how scared she was.

"It's gonna be totally fine Clairie. Everything is gonna be, like, totally fine." Kitty was more telling herself that than she was her sister. Claire nodded and opened her eyes. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the light, but they opened. She looked around the room. She smiled seeing John and Evan. John looked worn out and tired, but he was still here. Did he care about her? He had to right? He saved her more than enough times now, and she doubted he did that alot. Caring about someone. Even with Kitty, he still only went to see her when no one was around, or that's what Evan told her. But here he was, in her room, with everyone else. That had to mean something. Didn't it? It just had too. Claire liked knowing someone else was looking out for her, other than Kitty. He smirked back at her and tilted his head.

"Johnny." She breathed out smiling. This Australian boy was really something in Claire's eyes. He just kept catching her when she fell. He cared, but why? Was he just waiting for her to give him something in return for his attention? Would he use her then just blow her off? She really hoped not.

"Hey there luv. I guess ya need a new flower eh? I'll make sure ta do that." He said with his smirk still in place. She smiled. She hadn't let the flower go the whole time. She even had it when she jumped on Pietro. She was surprised it didn't get damaged, but it had to have been if he was getting her a new one right?

"I'll keep you to that." Claire said to him. Claire and John just smiled at each other, completely forgetting the others in the room. Evan cleared his throat. He was getting uncomfortable now. Kitty and Claire giggled as Evan dragged John out with him.

"Come on Romeo. Let the sisters girl talk." Evan mumbled as he was dragging Pyro out of the room, closing the door behind them. Kitty and Claire rolled their eyes and laughed. Kitty sat across from her sister, cris-cross on her bed. Evan was right. They needed to talk.

"So when did you get here, and since when are you and John together?" Kitty asked excitedly. Claire started coughing, choking on air. Where did her sister get that idea? She honestly didn't know, nor did she want to know. It was official. Kitty was wacko in the brain. Kitty patted her sister's back softly with her good arm.

"I came the day after you got hurt. I've been here for two days sis. And Johnny and I aren't together. I had _the_ nightmare yesterday and was coming down here. He saw me and called out to me. I hit my head off the banister. I would have fell down the stairs if he hadn't caught me in time." Claire explained to her sister. Something about Claire's story didn't add up. John wouldn't have caught her in time. He would have been still in the hall that was leading to the stairs. Something was up and Claire didn't even know it. But she knew John good enough to know, she hoped, to know he would only lie if it was life or death. Something happened and he didn't want anyone to know, not even Claire.

"How do you like the institute Clairie?" Kitty asked, changing the subject. She'd question John later. Claire smiled at her sister. Kitty was glad Claire was here and not at the horrid place she was suppose to call home. She would prefer that her sister was with her any day.

"Everyone, well almost everyone, is super nice Kitty. Rogue and Evan are fantastic, no doubt about that. Johnny's awesome to be around when you need to laugh." Claire raved on and on about how she loved the school and the people in it. Kitty smiled. She knew her sister enough to know that she liked _'Johnny'_ a lot more than she's letting on. He likes her too, Kitty can tell. It's an older sister's job to know this stuff. Something then occurred to Kitty. Claire said almost everyone.

"Who's, like, not _super_ nice Clairie?" Kitty questioned her. She was not liking the idea that someone already had it out for her sister. She really, _really_, hoped that it wasn't . . .

"All mighty Princess Amara Aquila. The princess of bitches." Claire said dramatically to her sister. Kitty rolled her eyes at her sister. It just had to be the girl that didn't like Kitty either right? The girls stayed silent, neither knowing what else to say. Well except maybe what Claire wanted to say so badly. _'I punched your white haired boyfriend',_ but she bit her tongue. Now was not the time.


	20. Beach Party Blues

_**Thought I'd try and make up for my absence by posting more than once today. I do not own anything but the idea and Claire! Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Kitty wasn't let out of the infirmary for another two day, and Claire had been told to stay there over night. It didn't matter to her. She got to stay with her sister. Both girls got caught up on the other's lives. Kitty still didn't fully believe the story John was giving Claire about the stairs incident. It seemed too perfect of a rescue for John to do. She didn't doubt his reflects, just it didn't add up. But seeing her sister happy, giggling with John. Now that was a good to see. Claire's smile met her eyes. It wasn't one of those cheap 'I'm faking it' kind of smiles she always gave Kitty.

John looked happier too. He wasn't going to, most likely, ever admit it, but he secretly loves that Claire calls him Johnny. Something about the name does something to him. He's also very territorial about Claire already. She's actually heard him tell Bobby that she was his personal flame. That might just have something to do with how they met. Kitty honestly thinks that John likes playing hero for Claire, like he did for her. But Kitty's untouchable, almost nothing can hurt her besides herself. Claire's only human, no powers. She needs someone to back her up when she's in danger.

Kitty wasn't going to ruin that. She couldn't pull a Jamie. She was only one girl. Claire being danger prone doesn't help either. She could use John's help, and she didn't mind sharing if it meant Claire was safe. It was finally Friday. Kitty was allowed out of the house, but one problem. Nothing to do. The professor was going to Hawaii with Scott and to go get Scott's long lost brother. Jean went somewhere, but no one really knows where.

We didn't blame them for taking off without us. If you had just found out your dead brother wasn't so dead after all. None of them would want a crowd either. Kurt suggested that they all go to the beach. So the X-Team, that's left, with Claire and John of course, were going on a road trip to the beach. The top of the X-jeep slid down, and Evan sat up in his seat looking for Rogue.

"Hussle it up Rogue! Before Aunty O shows up and dry ups our plans!" Evan shouts out over to a running Rogue. It was a tight fit already. John, Kitty, Rogue in the back seats, with Claire on John's lap. While Evan and Kurt sat in the front. Rogue almost tripped over a cat as she was running.

"Shew! Ah hate cats." Rogue said as she hopped in the back and closed her door "Ah couldn't find Jean. So Ah left her a note." Rogue said as she buckled up and they were off. Little did they know that the cat Rogue almost tripped over, was really Mystique. She held up her phone to her ear.

"Change of plans. They're on the move." She said into the phone, watching as they got father and farther away from the institute. Nothing good was going to come from this. She smiled. This should be fun then.

"Not for long." A voice said from the other end of the phone.

*******

"Johnny are you going to go in the water with me?" Claire asked, laying her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him, giving him her puppy dog eyes. She knew how to work him already. John rolled his eyes at her. Him and water just didn't mix well. Never really did, even before his powers.

"Those doe eyes of ya's ain't gonna work luv. I'm not gonna go in the bloody water." John told her, putting his foot down. Claire pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Then an idea popped in her head. She took a brief glance at Kitty, who in turned shrugged. She knew what Claire was gonna pull. She honestly knew John wouldn't hurt Claire. Just she wasn't sure if he'd hurt anyone else in the jeep because of Claire.

"Fine, then I guess Evan and Kurt will have to keep all those mean surfer dudes away. But hey, I don't mind the extra attention. Maybe I'll actually talk to a few of them." Claire said, not looking at John at all. Kitty was though, and he didn't like Claire's idea at all.

"Ya not serious. Are ya luv?" John asked her. He looked hurt and kind of pissed off. Their seats were feeling warmer too. Uh oh. Not good at all. They all watched them warily. Claire waved her hand as if she didn't care. John looked at her in disbelief. She wouldn't do that to him. Would she? He was suppose to be the only male giving her all the attention she needed. No one else.

"Try me?" Claire said to him. Finally she looked at him after she spoke. Only she was smirking that 'I'm going to win so give up' smirk. John huffed after a second. Claire had won. Kitty noticed his hold on Claire got tighter, not too tight that it would hurt her sister, but tight enough.

"Just don't splash me luv, and I'll go in." He groaned defeated. Claire and the others started laughing. Rogue raised her arms in the air after the laughter died down. She was sweating bullets already. She really hated being so dressed up in the hot weather. She wished she could be like Claire in just her bikini and wrap.

"Oh man ya feel that ocean breeze? Ah've been about ta melt over here all covered up like this. Ah hate it." Rogue said, pulling on her jacket. She was over heating in all her clothes, but it was needed if she didn't want to kill anyone. She didn't need anymore people in her head.

"Ja. You should try being blue and furry. It's murder." Kurt said as he was playing with his watch. He hated smelling like a wet dog every time he gets wet. Claire had seen him blue and furry, she rather preferred him that way. She hated that he had to hide his real appearance to the world.

"Kurt the road!" Rogue yelled, pointing ahead of them. Kurt looked forward, hands on the wheel and gasped seeing the road breaking before their eyes. John held onto Claire tighter as she held on to him for dear life. Kurt moved out of the way, knocking over the guard rail. Another jeep was following close behind them. The jeep behind them slammed into the X-Jeep twice.

"Vhat is going on?" Kurt yelled, trying to keep the jeep on the road. It wasn't an easy task. Claire lifted her head to look back at the jeep behind them. Her eyes widened. It was them. They couldn't leave them alone for one day? They really couldn't she guessed.

"Johnny, it's that guy with the long hair from school and his buddies!" Claire shouted as she was gripping on to John tighter. Every time those guys were around. Something would go wrong and end in a fight. The road behind them crumbles up, sending the back of the Jeep in the air. Evan leaned out of the jeep, spiking up his arm as he gets ready to shoot.

"I'll slow them down." He said as he shot spikes out of his arm and hit the lights of the Jeep behind them. But it was coming faster then before, still tailing them. Evan shot again, but the Jeep just dodged them or they bounced off.

"Now-Avalanche!" Pietro shouted with an evil smirk on his face. This was too easy for him and the brotherhood in his opinion. Lance held out his hand and the earth began to rumble. Rocks covered the road ahead of both Jeeps. Kurt couldn't stop in time. The jeep barely bounced off the road and landed on a dirt path. They all screamed as Kurt tried to slow down. Kurt's eyes widened as they all saw Blob standing in their way. Kurt pressed the breaks and they dented the jeep by slamming into Blob, whom had stopped the Jeep from moving.

"Come here often?" Blob asked with a chuckle. The other jeep stopped behind the X-Jeep, two spikes coming out of their lights. The three boys in the Jeep stood up, all having a smirk on their faces. This was going to easy, but oh so fun.

"Lets Party." Lance said after he stood up. Kitty phased John and Claire passed her and out of the jeep through Rogue right before Blob picked up the jeep and dumped them all out into the sand. Lance's eyes rolled back as the X-Team was swallowed whole by the sand. Claire and John watched this in horror on the side lines.

"Kitty!" Claire screamed as John held her back from running. Pietro looked sadly over at the human girl. He hadn't noticed her in the Jeep. She could have died, he knew Pyro would either get out with Kurt or Kitty, but not Claire. She would have died. Kitty would have tried to save her, but Pietro knew her limitations. Kitty could only use so much energy at once.

"Hey man that didn't take too long at all." Toad said smiling looking up at Lance and the others. They all stared at the sandpit that swallowed the other team. Claire cried in John's arm silently. Only Pietro had noticed them. Kurt and Rogue bamfed in behind the brotherhood. John shook Claire and pointed. Claire wiped her tears and smirked as she wiped her tears. Those losers were going to get it now. Kurt and Rogue charged, tackling Toad and Lance into the sand below.

"Kitty." Claire breathed out seeing her sister phasing herself and Evan up on ground level. Only, John wasn't the only one to hear her. Pietro had been keeping an ear on them and also heard her. Pietro looked up and saw Kitty and Evan phasing through the ground. Pietro had to keep his head in the game. It was either fight Kitty, or let Blob handle her. He chose to fight her. He got ready to run.

"Time-to-prove-yourself, Kitten." He said as he ran up beside her, pushing Evan into the sand. Evan got up and jumped out of the way before Blob could land on him. Claire watched in horror as Blob almost landed on Evan. She wanted to help so badly, but John just wouldn't let go. Claire struggled. Kitty and her could take Pietro no problem. John just wouldn't budge though.

"Claire, stop struggling before I toast ya hair off." John groaned as he tightened his grip. He wasn't about to let her go and hurt her self. He knew no doubt that with the help of Kitty they could take down Pietro, but he just couldn't find the strength to let go. He's loosing his mind. He had to be. He didn't care about anyone other than himself. But Claire was different, wasn't she? She's his best friend. It was just Pietro and Kitty fighting now. Lance had beaten Kurt. Evan got knocked out by Blob, and Rogue beat Toad in no time at all.

"While we wait for lover boy over there. How 'bout we go round two Johnny?" Lance suggested, cracking his knuckles. Pyro got up, pushing Claire behind him. John growled out. He was ready to fight and protect. Claire knew John was just going to get hurt. She needed to do something. Kitty could last one fight against Pietro without her. Couldn't she? She really hoped so.

******

"Look-Kitten-just-let-me-win." Pietro whispered in her ear. He had grabbed her from behind. She looked over at Claire and John to see that they were in trouble. This needed to be done already. She wasn't going to break her promise to Claire again. She just couldn't.

"Not without making it look good. But you make sure they, like, don't hurt Pyro or Claire. Just . . . I'll totally, like, phase out all your hearts if one hair on her head is out of place." Kitty whispered sadly, but harshly, through her gritted teeth. Pietro gulped. She had never threatened him so coldly before. He didn't think it was possible for her to even be that cold. Kitty phased through his arms and went to run to Pyro and Claire, but Pietro knew she was waiting for him to make a move. She was going her slowest. He chased after her, cutting her off mid-run. She clenched her hand into a fist and swung. Pietro staggered a bit. He hadn't expected her to punch him so damn hard. He picked her up in his arms and spun her around at super speed. He put her down on her feet and watched as her hand rushed to her head. She stepped back. She was dizzy. He wanted to catch her so badly knowing she was going to fall. Only he couldn't.

"Did you have to spin me so fast Pie?" She said, only a bit out of it though. He chuckled as she fell back, belly up in the sun. He raced over to his group of friends. Pietro spotted their rides coming from the sky. He quickly pushed Pyro to the ground and picked up Claire in his arms. Claire hit him repeatedly as the metal obs appeared. Rogue's had arms come out and pull her inside by force. John watched in horror as Pietro took Claire in his arms with him when he went his own orb. Kitty, John, Evan, Kurt, and Toad watched as the orbs left with their friends and family.


	21. Tire Hazzard

_**Here it is! Turns out some parts weren't deleted as I had first thought. I got some great ideas from some people, and I think I might do those later on if it's okay. Enjoy the chapter and reviews are always welcome. I do not own any thing, except Claire.**_

_

* * *

_

What just happened? They were all asking themselves that question. They were just attacked. Then the brotherhood took Claire and Rogue with them in those orb things. Kitty looked over at John. He was going to blame himself, but it was her fault. If she had just beat Pietro. Then maybe Claire would still be here with John and the others. They went to find Toad. He had hopped off somewhere on the beach. He would know what was going on though. They had found him trying to catch a fly with his tongue. That's just gross. He flung his tongue near the X-Team. Only John caught it in his hand.

"What just happened here Toad?" Kurt yelled angrily. It wasn't just because he lost his fight with Avalanche. It was that he wanted his friends back safe and sound. All of them did. Kitty could tell John was close to actually burning Toad's tongue if he had his lighter on him.

"We lost. They won. They proved themselves to Magneto yo. That makes us losers if we're still here." Toad said with bitterness in his voice. Claire didn't fight though. She didn't have to be taken. Pietro had taken her. She was safe with John. Not a hundred percent safe, but still safe.

"Zhen vhat happens to zhe winners Toad." Kurt growled at the boy known as Toad. The only thoughts crossing Kitty's mind was 'what did Claire do to get taken?' Little did she know that Pietro did take her for a reason, well two reasons. And to him? They were very good reason. Though he doubted any of them would see it that way.

******

Magneto and the professor entered a room. The first thing the professor saw was the four people trapped in a tube like container filled with some type of gas. "Eric, what have you done?" The professor wheeled himself in front of one of the containers, horror filling his eyes. He touched his finger tips to Ororo's container while looking at the other three, his eyes landing on Claire's container. What did they do to deserve this? What was Magneto's angle on this?

"The four mutants proved their selves against my own. The human was brought by one of my men. They all just need some convincing. I assure you Charles they were not brought here against their will." Eric explained, but the Professor knew better. They had no idea why the brotherhood attacked them. Then when they won? They were brought here.

Magneto brought in his team of Lance, Pietro, and Fred. By Pietro's thoughts he knew why Claire was here. He understood the boy's reasonings too. They were just scrambled up and thought over too quickly. Next came in Scott and his brother Alex. Magneto had told them he could take away the pain and give them control over their powers. Charles's eyes widened seeing the two brothers walk into the room together.

********

"Storm? Storm? Hey, are you in here?" Kitty yelled, hands cupped over her mouth. They entered the mansion, along with Toad. The place was trashed from what they could see. Not a soul in sight. Where was everyone? They knew Bobby had taken Jubilee to the park and Amara was with Tabby, but where were Ray, Sam, and Roberto? Where was Jamie? Mystique appeared above Kitty on the upper level. She jumped down in front of the teens. Kitty gasped and backed up. Just when they thought it couldn't get any more worse.

"She's out. Can I take a message?" Mystique said as she was coming over to the group. Toad chuckled and tilted his head. She was here too. That had to mean . . .

"If you're still here. That means you're a loser too!" He chuckled, but was silenced as she grabbed him up off the ground. Oh boy. He yelped in fear.

"Don't ever call me that again!" She yelled, holding him by the collar of his suit. His feet did not even touch the floor anymore. Todd gulped in fear of this women. If he was terrified of anything. Mystique was it, among other things.

"What are you doing here for, mother?" Kurt said as he glared at his mother. His opinion of her hasn't changed since he found out about her being his real mother. No one thought it ever would either. That hurt Mystique deep down. Her son will never think twice about changing his opinion of her. No one had told, Claire or any of the newbies, this information. It was only known between the teens and professors that were there.

"Simple truth. Nobody dis guards me. Especially not Magneto, for all I've done for him. So I'm paying him a visit." Mystique explained as she was looking out the window. She felt betrayed. She wanted revenge plain and simple. "We can go together, or I can go alone." she said turning around, putting her fist on her waist.

"You won't be alone." A voice said coming from outside. They all turned around to see Wolverine coming into the destroyed mansion. "If Magneto has our friends, then we're going after him." He growls at the blue woman. A glass door shatters as it falls to the ground behind him.

"Good, but I know the man. So I'm calling the shots." Mystique says as she's crossing her arms under her chest. Wolverine and Mystique go toe to toe with each other. Though Logan was shorter in height, he was far more intimating than her by far.

"Then get your own ride. X-Men lets go." Wolverine's voice echos through the house as he brushed past Mystique with the four X-Teens following. John wasn't an X-Men, yet, but he'd be damned if he had to stay here and couldn't go and find Claire. What was happening to him? This wasn't him. He wasn't suppose to let his emotions take control of how he thought, madness aside. He loved playing off that emotion.

"Oh, alright fine." Mystique says as she pushes Toad ahead of her to follow the others "But I expect to be consulted." She says as she goes to catch up with the others. She was not being left behind or following some badger's orders.

*******

"Scott, I . . . I don't understand." The professor asked, now facing Scott. He was confused. Why was Scott so at ease right now? Did he truly trust Magneto? What was going on? What was Magneto planning?

"Professor wait. We're just here to listen. That's all." Scott said, holding his hands up in a innocent jester. He hadn't a clue as to what was really going on. Neither did his brother Alex. He hadn't seen the four in the containers yet. Neither of them had.

"What about them? Are they here to listen as well?" He said as he wheeled himself in front of Claire's container. He placed his hand on her container. She was innocent in all this. Why must she be punished?

"Hey! What is this?" Scott yells upon seeing Jean in one of the containers. He turns around and glares at Magneto through his sun glasses. He didn't understand anything that was going on anymore.

"Simply a precaution Scott. Not everybody has the maturity to accept the need of change as you do. Not yet." Magneto assured, but Scott wasn't convinced. The professor looked curiously around at the young boys in the room. Another was scared for the human girl. It was Magneto's son, but why? He quickly did a quickly sweep of him mind. Ah, the other Miss Pryde was his reasoning. He had the right intentions, but they were misguided like he had thought before.

"Let them out! Now!" Scott yelled again. He was beyond upset over this. Jean was locked up in some container with one of his teachers and two friends. He was NOT happy. This was not going to be happening any longer if he had a say in it.

"I will. We'll just need to proceed cautiously. Trust me. They are perfectly safe." Magneto says as he looks down the line of containers, his eyes stopping at the human girl. He kept asking himself what was so important about this girl to his son? She was a human. She was what they were fighting for freedom against.

'Are they Scott? Are any of us safe? I know this man well. His motives can not be trusted. He's bitter.' The Professor thought to Scott. Magneto caught on to what Xavier was doing and quickly moved his wheelchair into a container. The glass shut quickly and it knocked him out from the gas.

"No!" Scott yelled, getting ready to blast the container open. Magneto joined him at his side. He was stopping Scott from making a grave mistake. One he might regret for the rest of his life.

"Do that, and he will not survive the decompression." He explained to Scott. Scott, still ready to blast it away, turned to him. Now aiming his eyes eyes on Magneto. He was the cause of all of this. It was going to stop one way or another.

"Yeah? Well odds aren't that great for you either." Scott threatened, ready to blast him away. Alex, now jogging, up to his older brothers side to stop someone from getting hurt. Which most likely would end up only being his brother.

"Hey hey hey! Scott c'mon man. This is no good." He said, and somehow Scott believe all he was saying once again, and put down his hand. He wasn't going to cause his brother anymore pain by hurting the one chance he had at helping him out.

********

The new, non-metal, X-Jet zoomed though space. Rocks and dust now flying everywhere. "Hmm. Oh yeah. This thing cooks." Wolverine says with a grin on his face. He was enjoying the speed of the air craft a bit too much. In the back were the teens. Toad was gripping his seat belt for the life of him. He really didn't like planes. Not at all.

"Hear that metal strainin'? We're breakin' up. I know it." He said, closing his eyes shut tight. He hated flying. It just didn't help his whole 'planes always crash' theory when he was actually in one. Especially this one because it sounds like it's about to fall apart.

"Couldn't be. 'Cause this crates build without an ounce of metal." Logan explained to Toad and the others. He was glancing back at Toad, whom was now bug eyes in his seat. Not good. Not good. Not good at all.

"None? That mean we're flyin' in what? Cheap plastic? I need an airsick bag." Toad said, putting his hand on his head dramatically. John was a bit uneasy about the flying as well, but he kept his trap shut. He was trying to think of a way to get Claire AND kick Pietro's ass for even taking her in the first place. He wanted to get a swing in on Lance too, but his main goal punch was for one Pietro Maximoff.

"I've got something huge on scanners. Asteroid M, 463 miles and closing." Mystique announced to the passengers on board. The jet took off in the direction of the Asteroid. They were going to get their friends and family back if it was the last thing they do. Even if it got them killed.

******

Claire started to come through. She looked up just as Jean started to shout for Scott. She looked ahead and saw Scott, and who she guessed was his brother Alex, entering some kind of machine. At the last second Scott started to turn around to run out, but the vault door closed before he could get out. Magneto turned around, holding his fist up in the air.

"Too late Charles. He's mine now." Magneto said smugly to the Professor. Claire couldn't watch any longer. She covered her ears and slide to the bottom of her container. She couldn't stand to watch, let alone listen, to everything fall apart. Pietro looked sadly at her as his father explained Scott and his brother's transformation. All their heads, except Claire's, looked around as an alarm went off.

"Air craft!" Sabretooth yelled, alerting the others of unwanted company. They all knew who it was though. The remaining X-Men. That thought got Claire's attention. They were coming to rescue them. Kitty and John, hopefully, were coming to get her.

"Really? Lets see who it is." Magneto said as he opened a tile on the roof of the lab and in the distance was the aircraft. Claire watched as Magneto tried to bring it close, but he couldn't. "No metal." He says as he looks over to the professor. Claire giggles upon seeing the Professor shrug with a sly grin on his face. Holding up his hands like he was innocent. Claire earned a dark glare from Lance and Freddy. She coughed, trying to hide her amusement. No such luck in doing that though. "Boys. Defend us." Magneto ordered Scott and his brother. They had come out of the machine different. They were unrecognizable. They nodded and left to go take out the jet coming in. Claire couldn't watch, her head hid in her hands again. Pietro looked away sadly. He couldn't watch either. No doubt Kitty was on that plane. The sound of metal scratching metal was heard. The two brothers came running in, Jean lifted them up and across the room before the jet could hit them. They were buried under rock sized pieces of metal. Kitty and Evan phased out of the jet as Kurt bamfed out with Pyro. Toad, Wolverine, and Mystique appeared on top of the jet after.

"Knock knock." Mystique says as she appears from inside the jet. Claire's eyes were on John and Kitty the whole time. They were focused and ready to fight. She hadn't even noticed Mystique now attacking Magneto. Her eyes were on the two people who she knew cared about her the most. Wolverine jumped on top of the containers. He only sliced four of the containers before an over grown Sabretooth attacked him. Rogue, Jean, Storm, and the Professor were released. Jean was about to release Claire when the professor stopped her. If she released the human girl like she was planning to. She could very well get her killed. Jean listened to the professor and went up to her container.

"We'll get you out. Just sit tight." Jean instructed her. Claire nodded. Jean knew Claire was safest in the tube then out of it anyways. Rogue and Storm went to get the real X-Jet ready while Jean and the professor went to get Scott and Alex out of the rubble. Blob charged at Kurt, but he bamfed out of sight.

"A body in motion. Stays in motion." Kurt snickers as he reappears and kicked him from behind. Blob hit the vault door and falls back. He was knocked out for the time being. The door to the vault opens wide. Lance slams his foot on the ground, sending it out like a wave on the ground at Evan. Evan falls from the quake, but Kitty drives up from the ground and tackles him under before chunks of metal hit him. Lance stood dumbfounded upon seeing that they disappeared. They reappeared, Kitty on his shoulders, as they phased up from the ground. Evan surprised Lance with a kick to the chest. He staggered back, hitting the machine and falling to the ground, his back facing the ceiling.

John really wanted to just kicked Pietro's ass, but he noticed Claire was still locked up in her container. 'Pyro leave Claire where she is. Kurt will get her out soon' It was Jean telling him this. He looked sadly at Claire. Their eyes met. She smiled and nodded. The look in her eyes was telling him a message. 'Go kick his ass for me.' It read. Pyro nodded and winked. A gust of wind was surrounding him suddenly. He knew who it was though. So did Claire. Show time Johnny boy.

"Came back for more, eh Johnny boy?" Pietro's voice was heard over the winds that were surrounding John. Claire smirked upon seeing that John get a flame ready, thanks to his zippo lighter he brought everywhere he went.

"Hey, been here, done this." He got up flame in hand. "New game mate." He shot out a line of fire, blocking Pietro's route. He could faintly hear Claire cheering him on from inside the tube that she was in. He smirked. He could get use to that. Her cheering him on.

"Whoa! Tire hazard!" Pietro yelled as he skidded to a halt. He watched the flames for a moment before looking back up at Pyro. Pyro smirked and Rogue snuck up behind Pietro and took off her glove. Before he could run, she placed her hand on his face. She drained him of some of his powers. He passed out cold as the outcome. Storm was working on a way out. The place began to shake. Blob and Lance came to and got up on their feet. They look around, seeing metal falling everywhere around them. Kitty and John spun around after hearing a ear piecing scream. It belonged to Claire. A piece of metal had landed in front of her container, scratching the glass. The gas was leaking slowly. She would die from air being let in and mixing with the gas. It was poison to the lungs. The professor had told them, mentally, that much.

"Enough with the tremors man." Blob yelled at Lance. Lance watched as Kitty and Pyro froze after hearing Claire's scream. Not good. It wasn't going to end well for any of them.

"That ain't me. This rocks cracking up!" Lance yelled. Pyro's eyes widened upon hearing him. He needed to get Claire out of there. Now! There wasn't time to waist. Claire needed to be out and she needed to be now!

"Claire!" Kitty screamed, phasing through everything in her way to get to her sister. She phased her hand in the container "Hold your breath Clairie." Kitty told her. Claire nodded and took a deep breathe. Kitty phased Claire out and she let out her breath. Claire's head was spinning. She felt light headed. John had caught up to them quickly.

"I got her Shelia. Lets get outta this bloody place." Pyro picked up Claire in his arms and the three ran with the others. Evan ran out with Pietro over his shoulder. No matter how they thought of each other, he wasn't about to let the guy die. He knew that would Kitty the most if anyone. Plus, they were friends at one point. They all board the X-Jet and got strapped in quickly. They all knew it was going to be a bumpy ride. Claire's head rested on John's shoulder as she was strapped in sitting on his lap. He held onto her tightly. Kitty sat across from them, her and Pyro's eyes never leaving Claire's limp body. She had passed out just mere moments ago.

Pietro had came too once they boarded the jet and was seated behind Kitty. She never once looked back at him. He didn't blame her though. Evan sat behind John and just watched them all. Claire was meant for John, he could tell. Kitty was meant to be with Pietro, he knew that too. It was going to take a while for Kitty to forgive Pietro, if she could even forgive him. He put her sister's life at risk. He knew Pietro hadn't meant to deep down, but he did. That's not easily forgiven in Kitty's eyes. Like they predicted. The ride home started out bumpy, but they survived.


	22. Carnival Here We Come!

Thanks for the review! I'm sad to saw this but the story is coming to an end soon. Two more chapters after this one. But no have fear! There is a sequal! I hope people like the story enough to read it. Oh, and if anyone wants to read more of Claire one of our fellow readers has added her to her story. The Mad Happens by Saiyu. I do not own anything in this story besides the plot and Claire!

* * *

Kitty was shaken awake by a sudden force. Kitty groaned and cracked an eye open to see her sister smiling one of the most biggest smiles of her life. John was the only one to get her to smile the biggest. Kitty was fine with that though, at least Claire was smiling. That was all that mattered to Kitty. Her sister happy, for real, for the first time since they've met just a few years ago.

"Kitty, come look!" Claire said, pulling her sister out of her bed. The professor had given Rogue her own room by moving Kitty to a new room. Kitty was now rooming with Claire. Rogue had only told the professor about what that Remy guy told her, but she suggested that Claire be roomed with Kitty during her stay here. Rogue had gotten roomed by Logan and Scott. She'd be safe there. Claire pulled Kitty out on the balcony that gave you the view of the backyard of the Institute.

Kitty's jaw dropped upon seeing the giant ferris wheel in the back lands of the property. Claire began to giggle, jumping up and down, giving her sister a big hug. She was overly excited. They both were. This was the first carnival Claire had ever really been too. To her? This was the real thing. It wasn't second rate in her mind. It was just as great as the real thing. Kitty had only gone to carnival when Evan and Pietro went, which was every year. The two boys liked to see who could beat who's record for riding a certain ride the most.

"So this is, like, why we weren't like allowed in our rooms until last night and why, like, no one was allowed out back for so long." Kitty said, putting two and two together finally. Claire hugged her sister again and went back into the room. She needed to find the perfect outfit. She was going to have the best time of her life. What could be better? She gets to spend the day with Kitty, Evan, John, and all her new friends at the carnival.

"Come on, I want to get down there." Claire said as she was throwing Kitty's clothes at her. Then went off to find her own. Kitty looked at the clothing her sister gave her and laughed. It was a strapless white top that came up just above her belly button and a pair of pink short shorts. It was cute. Claire had some good taste.

"Claire you, like, get the shower first. I'll get the main one." Kitty told her sister. Claire nodded and skipped off inside the bathroom. Kitty laughed and shook her head. She went to go take a quick shower herself. Today was going to be one hell of a day. Hopefully a good one at that.

******

"Eeee! Bobby I can't wait to get out there." Jubilee said, excited as she took another bite of her cereal. Bobby rolled his eyes. She was getting a bit _too_ hyper already and they weren't even out there yet. But Bobby couldn't blame her much. He was just as excited as she was.

"Me neither Jubes. You know, you eat really slow." Bobby pointed out. Jubilee smacked him playfully in the arm from his insult about her. Bobby fell off his chair, trying to block one of her hits. She started cracking up upon seeing him on the floor. They both ended up in a fit of laughter.

******

After both Pryde girls were ready to go. They were on their way to go downstairs. They heard a wolf whistle from behind them. Both girls blushed and turned around. Evan slip an arm around both girls, getting in between them. He had to love his Pryde girls. They never let his world go dull, not even for a minute.

"Don't you two look adorable?" Evan said, making them smirk and blush even worse. Evan looked Kitty over and smirked. She looked really nice. No doubt Claire picked her clothes. Kitty wouldn't have even thought to pair that shirt with those shorts. She would have gone for capris. What could he say? He knew his Pryde girls well. They continued their way down stairs together. Claire couldn't wait to get out side.

John was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the group. John and Evan weren't the best of friends yet, but they were beginning to becomes friends for the girl's sakes. Claire shrugged off Evan upon seeing John. He hadn't noticed them at the top of the stairs yet. She went down the stair quickly, but made sure not to make a noise. She was going to do the impossible. She was going to surprise him. She was surprised he hadn't noticed her as she got to the last step.

"Johnny!' She giggled out loud to him. He turned around right as she jumped. He had caught her, of course, with out a problem. She felt like little to nothing in his arms. He put her down and twirled her around, looking her over. He liked what he saw, a bit _too_ much in fact. She was wearing a pink bikini looking top just with sleeves attached. She was also wearing a white mini skirt, making her legs look like they went on forever. He frowned, not liking the idea of other guys looking at _his_ personal flame. She was his to look at, no one else's. Oh what the hell is he thinking? She's his best friend. That's it. He's just being protective of her, in a best friend kind of way, like always.

"Luv, go an' change, will ya?" John said seriously to Claire. Claire pulled her hand away from his and put them on her hips. John's eyes lingered on her hips a bit too long for Claire's liking. He wasn't suppose to look at her like that. The hunger in his eyes weren't suppose to be there. She snapped her fingers in his face and moves his head up so it was facing her face, not her chest.

"My face is up here Johnny. I'm going to guess you like my clothes by that drool on your chin. So I don't look bad apparently. There for, I'm _not_ going to change." Claire said, wiping the drool off his chin with a smile. Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and watched silently. Claire was bound to win. No one told her what she could or couldn't wear. She'd only change if Kitty told her too, or if she really did look bad. Of course Kitty wasn't happy about how John was looking at her sister, but Claire could handle John fine on her own. He'd make sure that no other male in this school or on the planet will look at Claire in the wrong way. He'd burn them on the spot if they did. Kitty looked at Evan. He was enjoying this. He loved it when Claire put John in his place.

"You're, like, totally enjoying this way too much Ev." Kitty whispered over to Evan. He took his eyes off of the two 'friends' and looked to Kitty. Everyone knew John and Claire were going to be the next set of best friends to become more. There was bet on when it was going to happen already too. Evan wasn't about to tell these three friends of his that though.

"Claire looks about ready to blow man." Evan said with a smile. Of course, only Evan would get a kick of her sister going nuts on John. Kitty rolled her eyes and the two chuckled. Their attention was turned to the 'friends' upon hearing a smack. John's face was turned to the side, a small red hand print on the side of his cheek. Kitty covered her mouth in shock, knowing what had occurred. Evan started coughing, trying to hide his laughter. Claire huffed and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. She went to brush pass John when he grasped her wrist. Kitty's breath caught in her throat. She clenched her fingers into a fist. That was not okay for John to do. He probably deserved to get slapped. He does _not_ have right to put his hands on her sister. Evan grasped Kitty's wrist, seeing she was about to explode.

"Just watch Kit-Kat. Claire can stand on her own." Evan whispered in her ear as they watched what was going on before them. She wasn't going to phase. She needed to cool down before she does something she'll regret later. Like maybe put John in a wall and leave him there.

"You better let me go _Johnny_." Claire glared at him. His grip didn't loosen though, and that did not please her. Who did he think he was? Her boyfriend? Even then he'd have no say, but she'd understand where he was coming from, but he's not. So she doesn't.

"Why'd ya slap me, luv?" John said firmly. He didn't like getting slapped, especially from a little thing like Claire. And it had hurt. Claire didn't fear him though. How could she? It was just that crazy look in his eyes that worried her. She placed her other hand on the one that was holding her.

"You know why Johnny." Claire said, sadly looking into his eyes. His eyes softened upon seeing her's. His grip loosened and his arm dropped to his side. Her hand was still entwined with his. She smiled sweetly to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Now come on. We have a carnival to go to." She said as happy as she was just minutes ago. She dragged Pyro outside as Evan and Kitty followed behind.


	23. About Damn Time

_One More Chapter Until This story comes to it's end! Thanks for the reviews to who reviewed! I do not own anything but Claire sadly, onto chapter 23!_

* * *

Kitty plopped herself down on the wet grass as she watched the most amusing thing ever. What was she watching you ask? She's watching her sister and two friends have the time of their lives. Why isn't she with them? Her heart was slowly breaking to pieces, that's why. She wouldn't tell any of them that though. Today was a happy day, not a crying one. She had good reasons for being sad though. The man she thought she was finally learning she liked more than the world, betrayed her. Only a few months ago she was just Kitty Pryde, best friend to Evan Danials. Now she was Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde, part of the X-Team. Her sister was safe and living with her at the institute with her now. Evan was here with them too.

She had made new friends as well. John might be someone in her life that she'll never forget. He popped in her life so unexpected, but he was here to stay now. In Claire's life too. Those two are trouble together. Those two are also the perfect match too, if only they would see it. Kitty ponders, scrunching up her face in concentration. Has John flirted with one single girl this she woke up? Not that she's noticed. Did Claire do that? Did Claire tame the wild Aussie we all know as Pyro? Kitty watched as the very two people she was thinking about were in her line of sight. They, or rather John, was playing, while Claire cheered him on. It was some game. Kitty couldn't see very well from where she was.

He won though. What ever the game was, he had beat it. Storm handed them some a big stuffed Scooby Dumb stuffed animal. Claire jumped up and down, clapping away. She threw herself in his arms. Well arm. One of his arms were holding the stuffed cartoon character. Kitty cracked a smile upon watching them. They were too cute together alright, and everyone knew they were destined to be together.

Kitty looked around and spotted Amara Aquila. She had a sour puss face on. Why? Kitty followed her line of sight. Claire and John. Kitty rolled her eyes. The girl is so pathetic sometimes. Kitty hopes Amara doesn't actually think that she stands a chance with John while Claire's around. Kitty rolled her eyes and continued her look around. She smiled as she spotted her best friend Evan.

He's been there for her since the beginning. She figures he'll be there until the end. She's glad they became friends. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if they hadn't been friends. They've had their share of laughs, fights too. They made it past everything that was thrown their way. They only grew strong after everything. Kitty smiled and tilted her head. Evan was showing off for another new recruit. She couldn't tell which one, but as long as Evan was okay and happy, she was fine. Evan deserved to be happy too, but for some reason, someone high up there doesn't think she does.

Kitty's head jumped up from a sudden gust of wind, her eyes wide. Their in front of her was now a white lily, being held by a hand from behind her. She took it from the hand holding it. She took a sniff and smiled as she eyes closed. She knew who was behind her, but she was afraid to look at him. Would she be mad at him once she met his eyes? Would she jump in his arms and hold onto him for dear life, like Claire had with John just moments ago? She, Kitty Pryde, was afraid to face the man who was her world. Or at least she thought he was.

"Kitten, please just . . . just turn around." Her heart broke. He sounded so broken. She jumped to her feet and jumped into his arms. He held onto her for dear life itself. She breathed in his cologne and closed her eyes as her head rested in the crook of his neck. He let out a breath and rest his chin on the top of her head, his eyes shut in relief.

******

Claire smiled softly watching her sister. Sure he hated the guy, but he made her older sister happy. Kitty deserved to be happy. Claire looked over at John. He looked a bit _too_ excited for this game. Claire watched Pyro clapped his hands together, creating friction with his rubbing hands. He was choosing what pie he wanted to throw. The game _was_ called 'Pie the Professors', that being only Storm and Mr. Logan. Poor Storm is going to get the majority of the pies until the Professor takes his turn and she goes on watch.

"Johnny, please don't. I'd rather like you alive then going to your funeral." Claire said softly to him. She knew who he was aiming for. It was really no shocker. Pyro was nuts. He was going to go out with a bang. Pyro chuckled his crazy snicker and shook his head at her. He was determined here. There was no changing his mind.

"C'mon Shelia. Live a little." He chuckled as he picked up a pie. It was his favorite. Pumpkin pie. She closed her eyes and looked away as he threw it. She opened an eye just a crack to see it miss Mr. Logan completely. She let out a breath and relaxed. John looked disappointed almost, but not quite. Claire watched as he picked up another pie. Banana cream pie. Her favorite. 'Oh no' Was all that crossed her mind as he got ready to throw.

"Just throw the damn pie Kid! Ya goin to miss so just mo . . ." His growl was cut off by the pie that hit him face. It fell off after a few seconds. His face was covered in banana cream pie now. He spit out the pie that was in him mouth and growled. Pyro, whom was hunched over having a laughing fit, hadn't noticed the three _very_ sharp claws come out of Wolverine's hands. Good thing Claire did. She pulled Pyro away from the game in a sprint. Pyro's laughter never died as they ran away. Claire spotted Kitty and Pietro and ran over to them. Kitty spotted her sister and noticed she looked terrified, yet Pyro was having a laughing attack. What did John do now? Claire ran up to Kitty out of breath and looked back. She yelp and pulled herself and John behind Pietro and Kitty.

"Claire, like, what's going on?" Kitty laughed to her sister. Pietro pointed in a direction. He was the first of the two to see why John was laughing and Claire was terrified. Kitty looked up and saw what Pietro was pointing at. Wolverine, pissed off, pie covered, and coming their way. What did John and Claire _do_?

"I didn't _do_ anything. He did!" Claire screeched out as she hit John off the head. He swore under his breath and held the back of his head. Pietro chuckled, as did Kitty, but she did a better job at hiding it. Claire crossed her arms and glared at Pyro. He just rubbed the back of his head.

"Bloody hell luv! The game _was_ pie the professors, and I did just that." Pyro defended himself. Claire glared and looked away from him, only she just let a giggle slip when she thought he wasn't looking. Pyro smirked knowing he made her giggle. Pietro looked back at Wolverine. Surely he had to hate his guts, no matter if he saved Kitty, or tried to, in Canada. He could have gotten Claire killed when he took her to the asteroid. He was lucky enough to get Kitty to talk to him.

"John run! Pietro take Claire and run. I'll meet you three at the ferris wheel. He can't go after all of us. Go!" Kitty said quickly, but softly, to them. Much to John's dislike Pietro held out his hand for Claire. She didn't trust him after the last stunt he pulled, but Kitty trusted him. Somehow. John took off running before they did. He didn't want, nor need, to see this. Claire took Pietro's hand and he quickly lifted her up in his arms. Pietro and Claire were gone in a blink of a eye. Kitty looked at Wolverine, whom was stalking over to her, like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. She blinked and shook her head quickly before taking off, phasing through everything any person that got in her way.

******

Later on that day Claire and Kitty were watching the boys, the three of them. Evan had joined in the group again. Kitty basically dragged him along with her when she was running from Logan. He'd be a better shield if Logan caught up to her. Claire giggled upon seeing John play ref for Pietro and Evan's game of football.

"You so, like, totally like him sis. Don't you dare deny it." Kitty blurted out of nowhere. Claire turned a deep red and shot her sister a death glare. She knew perfectly well who Kitty was referring to. She just couldn't believe Kitty had said that, or where she even got that idea from.

"I'll admit it when you admit you like the old man." Claire shot back at her sister. Kitty's mouth dropped in shock. She thumped Claire with her Scooby Dumb, both girls started laughing after a second.

"Shush it Sparky." Kitty giggled to her sister. Claire just looked at her like she was nuts. Kitty was holding her sides as she giggled. She wiped the tears in her eyes as her laughter died down. Today ended out just as they had hoped, if not better.

"I dare you then. You go right now and make a move on Pietro. I'll do the same with Johnny. Deal?" Claire hinted. Kitty hadn't noticed the double plan in her sister's words. The girl shook hands and got up off the grass. Claire motioned for her sister to go first. Kitty glared at her, sticking out her tongue before she walked off and over to the boys. They hadn't noticed the game had ended, and Evan had gone off to go play another carnival game.

"Kitten-you-coming-to-give-me-my-victory-kiss?" Pietro shouted out, wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt. He had only come to make peace with Kitty, but he ended up staying and having a good time. Kitty blushed and smiled shyly at him as she approached him. She was engulfed in him arms once she was close enough. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around. She giggled as he put her back on the ground.

He moved the stray hair that was covering her eyes behind her ear and smiled down at her. She took one glance back at her sister. Claire sent her a big kiss with her hands. She giggled and looked back at Pietro. He placed her back on the ground, not wanted to push what ever limit she had with him. Only she got on her tippy toes and smiled as she let her lips connect with his in a kiss. Pietro, out of shock, sent them to the wet grass as his, as cheesy as it sounded, legs went numb. In the background you could hear John wolf whistling at them, while Claire clapped and cheered.

Kitty, whom was now straddling Pietro after they pulled away from each other, looked back at her sister. John was still joking around, making kissing motions at them. Claire rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm. He looked at her in shock that she had hit him. He rubbed his arm, even though it didn't hurt at all. She just giggled and got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek before she ran off back to the rides and games. John stood there stunned, holding his hand to his cheek. Kitty giggled and looked down at Pietro, whom was now sitting up and was resting on his elbows. He chuckled and cupped her face, bringing her into another kiss. They finally got where they should have been a long time ago. About damn time.


	24. Because I Want You

Finally the last chapter! What do you guys think of a sequal? Will John and Claire ever be happy as a couple? Will Pietro and Kitty's love be enough to over come everything against them? Will Evan ever find a girl? Find out in the sequal to _Because I Want You_. Look out for _All To Myself_. I do not own anything but the Claire. Enjoy!

Pietro and Kitty spent the rest of the day together at the institute's carnival. They were happy. Their relationship was confusing as hell, but they were happy. Claire even put aside her dislike for Pietro and was happy for them. Kitty just wished Claire could be this happy too. She would be if she was with John too. Only if they knew the other felt the same. Kitty looked up from her feet as she walked down the hall. There, coming her way, was none other that John Allerdyce himself. Just the guy she was looking for.

"Just, like, the guy I was totally looking for." Kitty smiled as they approached each other. John kissed her knuckles as a hello. He was still John after all. He's a flirt. Kitty rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. She knew fully well he was only joking around. He knew she was Pietro's girlfriend. Wow, that's weird to think, let alone say.

"What can Ah do for ya Shelia?" John said, looking her over shamelessly. He knew the rule. He can look but he can't touch. He was going to look all he wanted too, but he had his eyes set on another girl at the moment.

"Just, like, wanted to, like, ask you something is all." Kitty said with a laugh. After everything, he still was checking her out. Typical John though. John straightened up with a cough, clearing his throat. This sounded like trouble a mile away.

"And that would be, Shelia?"

"I was, like, wondering . . . who do you like around here?" Kitty blurted out with a small pause. He started coughing on air. Did he just hear her right? Did she just seriously ask him that? What was going on in that pretty little head of her's?

"Come again luv?" He asked, banging his fist on his chest, trying to get his heart beating again. He knocked on his head as well to make sure everything was functioning right up there too. She had caught him off guard,_ that_ was for sure. Kitty giggled knowing this, but stopped seeing his glare.

"I was just wondering . . . you know I, like, would think that _someone_ had to catch your eye. Am I right? Being your friend and all, I'd take to my grave. You, like, know that John, right?." Kitty giggled, but stopped when she was forced inside a room. Which just happened to be his room. Just her luck.

"Lets put it this way Shelia. She sticks out here like a cat in an all dog's poker game." John said with his personal chuckle before leaving the room. Kitty smiled an evil grin. She knew exactly who he was talking about. She had some match making to do. She left the room shortly after. Phase one completed. Now onto phase two.

Claire was doing her hair in the mirror. The carnival had been so much fun. She still can't believe John hit with a pie, and was still here to tell the tale in one piece. She giggled to herself just thinking of it. She would never forget the face on when John hit him with the pie. Pietro even showed up, which surprised her. No one even mentioned what happened only days ago. She didn't trust hi, not one bit, but her sister somehow did. She knew Kitty was still a little mad at him for putting her in danger, but they had history. You can't just erase that.

"Thinking about a totally cute fire hazard we all know and you love?" A voice said from behind her. Her jaw dropped and she spun around. It was her sister, of course. She tossed the pillow nearest to her at Kitty, but of course it went right through her. Stupid phasing powers.

"Will you _stop_? Someone might actually _hear_ you." Claire said with a glare. The last thing she wanted was him walking in here and hearing Kitty running her mouth. That would be like the end of the world to her perfect day. Kitty giggled and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Will you even consider that he likes you too?" Kitty said, coming up behind her. She started brushing her sister's hair for her. She held it up for Claire to choose up or down.

"Down. Look Kitty. I know you think he likes me, and who knows maybe he does. But I know I'm just the shinny new lighter to him. He'll keep me until I break or run out of lighter fluid. He'll replace me like that. He'll be just like everyone else. You and I both know that." Claire said sadly to her sister as Kitty started to braid her hair. Kitty frowned. It was true. Everyone always left Claire like yesterday news, well except herself of course.

"I didn't leave, and you don't know that. He's, like, different since I woke up. He's not just a nut anymore. He, like, totally cares. For you anyways. The evolution thing that just went down, he was freaking out the whole time. He was ready to pound anyone that got in his way to get you back." Kitty explained to her sister.

"Please, can we just drop this and live in the moment Kit?" Claire asked her sister as she sadly looked at her sister's refection in the mirror. Kitty sighed as she braided more of Claire's hair.

"Clairie, just believe me this time. Take a chance. Live in the moment and make the first move." Kitty said, trying to cheer her sister up. Claire chuckled at her sister and stuck her tongue out at her.

"If I tell you I will. Will you back off about it?" Claire asked her sister. Kitty rolled her eyes and sighed as she nodded. Claire thanked her and got up. The sister's hugged for a minute before they went their separate ways for the day.

Here Kitty sat, sniffy her lily she had received yesterday from her, what should she call him now? Her boyfriend? Is it even a relationship they having going? Is it official or is she ahead of herself? It was dare, the kiss. He kissed her back though. She's so utterly confused right now.

"What is that beautiful little head of your's worrying about?" Pietro asked. He's been talking at normal speed for some time now. She liked hearing his slower voice again, he sounded older in a way. He sounded more mature. He still had a quickness to his tone, but that was his mutation. Speed. She didn't mind at all. It was who he was and she wasn't going to change that.

"My sister. I'm worried she's, like, going to pass up what might be the best thing to come into her life because she's scared she might end up hurt, emotionally, in the end." Kitty said, looking away from her flower and up to the man next to her. Her eyes were pleading. She wanted to do something to help Claire so badly, but she just didn't know how to. Pietro just sat down and held her in his arms. After everything that has happened with them over the years, how did they end up here this very moment? Were they rushing into things? Asking for heartache?

"I don't think she's the only one thinking that Kitten. Pyro was this bad boy without a cause for so damn long, then comes along this girl. His whole life just got turned upside down. Trust me I've been there, but look at me, us, now. We're together and happy." Pietro made a lot of sense for the speed devil he was. Kitty laid her head against him, sitting on his lap. His arms were wrapped around her in a loving embrace. It was so peaceful in this moment. Nothing could ruin it.

"How did we even, like, get here Pietro? Through everything, why would you hang on this long to take, like, this big of a risk?" Kitty looked up at him, her eyes were filled with love for him and questions. He only had one answer that could answer all her questions though. Or at least he thought it could.

"Because I wanted you then Kitten. Because I want you now." He says before he brings her lips to his in a soft kiss. Those four words were all the answers she needed. He wanted her, and she wanted him. They were happy together. Lets just hope this lasts, but in Bayville? No one will ever know.


End file.
